Baby Of Mine
by samashhh
Summary: She would be risking her life just for their child and as much as he'd grown close to the baby, it wasn't worth Hermione's life, not if it meant loosing her. DMHG
1. Realizations

Sheets were sprawled out across the bed, clothes on the floor. The unfamiliar colors of the walls- she knew in that instant she wasn't in her flat. Hermione Granger was a well respected woman in the Wizarding World, and even after only being 22 years old she'd made quite the career for herself. She worked in the Ministry of Magic along with her best friends; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She'd only woken up a few minutes earlier with a pounding headache; she also knew she shouldn't have drunk so much last night at the party. She wasn't much of a drinker but her emotions were on turmoil. Her mother had been pressuring her lately to settle down with someone and have children- and though Hermione knew her mother was right in some aspects, she didn't think she was completely ready yet. All her friends were with someone, so she felt lonely most of the time.

Half of the wizarding world was at the Ministry Party with dates. Hermione of course, came alone. She wasn't going to pressure anyone into going with her, and she didn't want to rush it last minute either. The Ministry thought it'd be a great idea to have parties every five months, in celebration. Hermione honestly thought it a waste of time. Ginny had tried repeatedly to fix Hermione up with someone, but it never seemed to work out. Hermione was picky- she couldn't have someone who would only look up to her for her brains, or her status. It wasn't her style. She was plain, and sometimes boring. She was a bookworm- she still loved to read 'Hogwarts: A History'. Though she'd grown up and her looks had definitely changed from when she was in Hogwarts, she wasn't exactly beautiful.

She took notice of the room she was in. It had green walls, and a dark beige carpet surrounded the floor. The furniture was an elegant dark rich wood color. Once her eye caught something else, she wanted to scream. She wished she could have taken back all the drinks she'd had last night, for nothing could be worse than this. Here lying next to her in bed was her ex-enemy- Draco Malfoy. How could she have let this happen?

After Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been seen as a Death Eater, a killer in everyone's eyes. Know one had believed he'd gone to the Order of the Phoenix, and proclaimed he wanted to destroy Voldemort just as much as everyone else. If anyone could believe that he'd join the good side, everyone would have thought him insane. But then again, his mother perished because Malfoy refused to be involved in the Dark Arts. The war went on for about two years, two brutal and horrible years. A lot of people had been destroyed, murdered, burned, and injured. In the end, Voldemort was no more than a spirit. The Order and the War had lost so many people, students, families and friends they wouldn't forget. Hermione received her job at the Ministry a couple of months after the war, and had to work with Malfoy on several occasions. They hardly talked when they were on assignment together, nor were they acquaintances. They would never be friends, though they weren't the same people they were back in school.

Hermione couldn't remember everything that had happened the night before, but she knew some thing had happened. She pulled the sheets tighter around her body looking for her clothes. She couldn't face him; she definitely didn't want to be here when he woke up either. Once she found her clothes, she ran into the bathroom and apparated into her flat; hoping to forget that this had ever happened.

XXX

In a café down the street from Hermione's flat sat her mother drinking a cup of tea- waiting for her daughter to arrive. She was 10 minutes late- that wasn't like her daughter. Her daughter was usually always the one to arrive first.

"Sorry mum, I got- uh caught up at work," Hermione said, as she rushed towards the table her mother was sitting at.

"I was almost worried dear, you're never late."

"I know I was given a new assignment at work today, so I had to start preparing."

"You know I don't like you taking too much responsibility Hermione, you have enough already on your plate. Besides what I really wanted to ask you was about your party?"

"Must we, Mum? I mean every time there's a function at work, or a typical celebration. You have to keep pressuring me to start a family. I'm only 22 years old, why can't you see that I have plenty of time?"

"I know you do, Hermione. It's just that you're a very beautiful girl who anyone would be lucky enough to have, and I'm just trying to do you a favor."

"Mum, listen to me. I don't need any help not from Ginny, Harry and even Ron, and especially not from you. The last thing I need right now is a love life."

"Alright Hermione, I'll respect your wishes. But do tell me about this party, was it like the last one…"

"Mum!"

"Sorry dear, we'll talk about something else."

"Thank you. How's Dad?"

Her mother's face had once been happy turned a saddened expression, one Hermione couldn't determine. "Still in the hospital, the doctor says he may never be able to walk again."

"Couldn't we try to submit him to St. Mungo's, Mum?"

"I don't think so; he's been in the hospital for three months Hermione."

Hermione's family had been through a lot after the war. Mr. Granger had gotten into a car accident three months ago, hit by a drunk driver. He'd been leveled on heavy medication ever since. Doctors and nurses had repeatedly tried everything. His legs were paralyzed and no one could determine the reason as to why. Hermione was worried, worried about her father, especially her mother and how she was taking the news. She guessed that was why her mother pushed her so much into having a love life, she was loosing her husband and needed something to do to prevent her thinking she'd be alone for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry Mum, he'll make it. He'll be alright."

XXX

He woke up with a pounding headache, as he couldn't remember the night before. Except he did remember he was at the Ministry Party- even though he hadn't wanted to be there. His best friend dragged him there thinking he might actually have a good time- what a liar that bloke was. He recognized his flat immediately, it wasn't his ideal flat, but he didn't have much of a choice, and he would rather kill himself then go back to the Manor. His father still in Azkaban- having never to participate in the war- had gone slightly insane. There weren't any good memories in the place he'd lived his entire life. He never received his inheritance from his father because he'd refused the Dark Arts and Voldemort. He'd been disowned, and had to struggle because of it.

The Ministry wasn't willing to accept him either, since he was a Malfoy. Luckily enough for him, Harry Bloody Potter had miraculously saved him- more than once. Fighting against his fellow students, truly seeing them for who they really were; they weren't just students anymore. The war lasted two brutal years, and afterwards he'd gone into hiding. He wasn't welcome in the wizarding world. But he knew he couldn't stay hidden, he had nowhere to go. His best friend worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Catastrophes, and Draco needed a job. His ideal job was certainly not in that department, but anything he could possibly get his hands on was good enough. Once granted that particular job, he'd moved on to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Squad, as a hit wizard. He mostly worked along side the Aurors, and devised meetings with the Law Enforcement.

Once Draco was wide awake, he glanced around his bedroom, and noticed the crumpled up sheets, his clothes everywhere on the floor. Then he noticed something shiny on the floor, hidden between a black sock and his shoe. He pulled himself out of bed- noticing that he wasn't wearing anything at all- pulled the sheets around his waist, and picked up what appeared to be a Ministry badge.

He took a closer look, and noticed immediately who it belonged to.

Hermione Granger.

Sudden realization hit him like a bullet. He didn't have to be a genius to know what had happened last night.

Bloody Hell.


	2. I think I might be Pre

When Hermione arrived at work the next day, her ministry badge she thought she'd taken with her lay on her desk. Attached to it was a note. She took it carefully, not sure who it was from. She wasn't an Auror for nothing and had to make sure it wasn't cursed.

_Granger,_

_Let's just pretend that nothing had happened. It will make things a lot easier for the both of us. _

_p.s. You forgot your ministry badge in my flat, thought I'd be the kind gentlemen that I am and return it._

_DM_

She still couldn't believe what had happened. How could she have been so stupid? She was Hermione Jane Granger, a Gryffindor who stupidly slept with the Ex-Slytherin. She didn't do well with confrontation, and if necessary she'd avoid having to talk to Malfoy at all. If he wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, so could she.

She pulled her briefcase onto her desk, opening all the files and putting them in alphabetical order. She was the one always stuck with the paperwork. No one else wanted to do it, and since she was the only one serious with her work, she volunteered to do it herself.

"Morning, Hermione."

Startled by the voice, the papers had dropped to the floor; turning around to see her best friend, girlfriend to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Ginny, Jesus you scared me!"

"Sorry, here I brought you some coffee." Ginny handed over her coffee- always black.

"Thanks," Hermione said, "What brings you here?"

"Well I was on my way to visit Harry when I thought I'd come see how you were doing since the Ministry Party."

"Ginny, we are not talking about that party."

"Why? I mean I know you didn't exactly have a good time but-"

"Ginny, the ministry parties are pointless and you and I both know it. The only reason they exist is so the Ministry can create more popularity for themselves. Having the Golden Trio and every participant from the war is just simply a bonus to them. They don't care."

"That's not what I came here to talk about."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well apparently Neville said he saw you leave the Ministry Party, and you weren't alone."

That stopped Hermione in her tracks, it was bad enough that Malfoy knew exactly what had happened, but now her friends were going to suspect something. The last thing she needed right now is for her friends to find out.

"Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure he'd been quite tipsy that night."

"Hermione, he'd been sober the entire night, and you know Neville would never make up a story like that if it weren't true." Ginny said.

"Well I'm sorry Ginny, but I didn't leave with anyone. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but I'm telling you the truth."

Ginny hesitated, but nodded anyways. She'd get to the bottom of this either way. Hermione may or may have not lied to her right then and there, but she was going to find out. "Well I'm off. I'll see you at the Burrow on Friday?"

"Yes, at 6 o'clock like always."

Ginny set off to Harry's office, which was only around the corner, and Hermione got back into her work, trying to block out the conversation she'd had with Ginny. Hermione knew Ginny was stubborn and very temperamental sometimes. Hermione hated lying, but she truly did not want her friends to find out about this. They would hate Malfoy even more than they already did and would probably never forgive her either. Either way, she was going to make sure that they never found out, and that Malfoy would keep his mouth shut about it.

XXX

Two months had passed without anyone's knowledge. He arrived at work just like every other morning. After that morning, he returned Granger's badge before she arrived and headed back to his office as if nothing had ever happened. He'd been quite successful in avoiding her at all costs. Luckily their boss never partnered them together for any assignments as of late. He also noticed that he'd kept glancing at her when he thought no one was looking. He didn't like her, and he was definitely not her friend. Did it have something to do with the fact that he'd slept with her? He'd been doing paper work all morning, when he'd received an owl from Blaise.

Draco,

Think you'd have any time for lunch with your best friend, or is it too much to ask for? Let me know, Diagon Alley at noon.

BZ

Draco hadn't been out in awhile, never having the need to do anything with friends. He hadn't been on any dates in awhile. He didn't see the point in it all. He only had a selective few friends that he talked to, and he'd gotten along with many of his co-workers. Blaise Zabini was his only real friend he'd had in Hogwarts and during the War.

He replied to Blaise's letter and headed back into his work, he hated being distracted while working, but this day was not exactly going his way. He heard the knock on his door, reluctant to answer the door, which was rendered unnecessary when said person entered.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked.

"Does it look like I care, Malfoy?"

"Of course not, your bloody saint Potter who can do whatever he feels like it. Some of us, actually have to work for a living, you know."

"Oh just stuff it Malfoy, I didn't come here to have a pitiful argument with you. I just came to tell you that we have a meeting at one in the board room, so make sure you're there."

"Fine," Draco said offhandedly. He would make sure he was there, always on time as usual.

Potter disappeared out of his office after that; they still hadn't gotten along after the war. Draco had tried, but it just wasn't enough. He was a heartless bastard then, and maybe even now. He'd called them names in the past, and maybe they just couldn't get over the fact that he was actually a good person, that he had changed. He checked his watch noticing the time, quarter to noon. He went out of his office avoiding everyone's gaze and walked down to the elevator to the main floor and onto the main streets, making his way to the apparating point and into Diagon Alley.

"Bout' time you showed up, mate." Blaise said.

Draco checked his watch again; it was only 11:55. "Blaise, I'm right on time, sorry to disappoint you but I do work, unlike some people."

"Yeah okay, I don't work as many hours as you and I do get to leave the office anytime I want, but I do work."

"Alright, where do you want to head to lunch?" Draco asked, "I have to be back before one, we have a meeting in the board room."

"The Leaky Cauldron I suppose?"

"That sounds good to me."

They set off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, only a block away. Tom had retired the year before, so a new waitress seated them, and they ordered.

"So I guess work has been heavy lately, eh?" Blaise asked.

"I guess, it's just more paper work than anything else. It's been driving me crazy!"

"No more cases?"

"Not lately. Next week, I'll be working in the potions lab so I guess I'll have something to look forward to."

"Why they making you work there for?" Blaise asked.

"Patients from St. Mungo's have been injured or poisoned by some unknown potion and they wanted to know what it was. It figures that since I've worked in Potions for years, I would be the one to work on this assignment."

"So how many jobs do you actually have, Draco?"

"Two- an Auror and a potions master."

"Well then no wonder you have no life." Blaise chuckled.

"I'll have you know, I do have a life-"

"Really, because if I recall you haven't been out since that Ministry Party two months ago, and you absorb yourself way too much into your work." Blaise interrupted.

"I didn't even want to go to that Ministry party."

"I know that, you don't think half of those people did, trust me you're not the only one. But I can't say you didn't have a good time."

Draco hesitated before answering, "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Their food arrived and they ate efficiently while keeping up conversation before Draco had to leave. Cursing under his breath as he didn't want to be late for the meeting, he arrived within five minutes left before everyone was to arrive.

XXX

She'd been feeling lightheaded all morning, and dreaded having to get up in the mornings. She had always been a morning person, always up early before anyone else. But lately, she'd almost missed work, pressed the sleep button on her alarm way too many times and she'd been puking. She felt fine on most days, and she'd go to work like normal. But today felt worse, she'd woken up with a headache, lightheaded and sick to her stomach. She arrived at work five minutes before her shift, and was sitting at her desk with the paperwork that needed to be done, but couldn't concentrate on it.

"Something the matter, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't understand what was going on around her; she could barely hear the voices around her as her co-workers bustled around her. She felt a tap at her shoulder, but she couldn't distinguish the figure standing before her.

"Hermione!"

She couldn't hear anything anymore; her vision went as black as the night.

…

She woke up slightly, body shaking from the trauma and eyes blurred as she saw the many faces of her co-workers standing or kneeling before her.

"I'm alright-" Hermione said, trying to get up from the ground. She was smart enough to know that she had fainted, she just couldn't understand why- she was perfectly healthy and there was no reason for her to start fainting.

"No Hermione, you're not alright."

"I must have not had enough sleep, that's all."

"Are you sure Hermione, we can take you to St. Mungo's if you want-" Neville offered.

"No, I'm perfectly fine and I don't need to see a healer. We haven't missed the meeting yet, have we?"

"No, it's just about to start. You sure you're alright?" Harry asked, grabbing her hand to pull her up from the ground.

"I'm fine Harry, no need to worry about me."

"I'm your friend; of course I'm going to worry about you."

"I'm just going to the washroom to freshen up and I'll be with you guys in a minute." Hermione said, walking towards the women's washroom and pulling herself into a stall. She began to feel queasy and unraveled her entire lunch in the toilet nearest to her. She hated this; it was almost like she had morning sickness. That thought brought horrible memories of the two months prior, and she hadn't or wanted to remember it. She couldn't be pregnant; this sickness she so called had been experiencing had nothing to do with this. She was sure of it.

She hadn't returned at all, and never showed up for the meeting like she was supposed to. It was unlikely of her and not at all professional if she wanted to keep her job, but she couldn't get out of the washroom. The queasiness she'd felt earlier kept coming back, and she hated it. Ginny, once out of the meeting found Hermione in the stall, retching.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Just peachy," Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione, I really don't think you're alright. You've been distant lately, your pale and now you're all of a sudden puking. What's going on?"

Once clearing her mouth of that foul taste and smell; she closed the toilet seat and sat down, watching as her friend sat on the counter top. "Ginny…I think I might be pregnant."


	3. Arguments & Accusations

"You're what?!" Ginny stared at her friend, she couldn't have imagined that, "Please tell me I'm dreaming Hermione, and this is just some kind of joke."

Hermione shook her head, "I wish it were Gin, I never thought this would happen. I never once suspected it."

"What happened?"

"It was supposed be a one night stand, nothing was supposed to come out of this. What am I going to do Gin?"

"One night stand, Hermione?"

Tears found their way down Hermione's face, cheeks reddened. "I flat out lied to you Ginny, I shouldn't have but I just didn't want to remember."

"It was the night of the Ministry Party wasn't it?"

She nodded, and felt queasy once again and vomited in the toilet, "We had too much to drink, and one thing led to another…"

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes," Hermione had told herself she wouldn't tell anyone about this, she didn't want to remember what had happened to her. Some of the events that happened, she couldn't remember, some were still fuzzy. She remembered taking some firewhiskey, having only had two drinks at the time and saw a figure seated next to the bar. She remembered talking to him, him asking her if she wanted to get out of there. Hermione didn't even want to remember what happened next.

"You plan on telling me who it was, or am I to start guessing at every person who attended the Ministry Party?" Ginny asked, frustrated. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her best friend, her cautious friend.

"I can't tell you, I just can't. I'm sorry Ginny."

"Fine, do you plan on telling him, then?"

Hermione hadn't thought of it. She was always brought up into a family with both her parents, who loved each other. She and Malfoy were no where near being in love, nor friends. Now, she was bringing a baby into this world- she was going to be a mother. That thought hadn't yet sunk in, and she didn't know what to do. There was silence, should she tell him? It wouldn't be fair to him if he didn't know. She knew that when this baby came around nine months or so down the road, she would feel guilty for not telling him. Maybe he didn't even want to be a part of the baby's life, she didn't have a clue. She couldn't lie to herself that she wasn't the slightest bit excited at becoming a parent. She knew she was young, but it didn't mean she couldn't handle it. She couldn't lie to herself and as much as she wanted to keep this baby a secret, he needed to know.

"I don't know, I think so." She made up her mind.

"Hermione, whoever this man is he's going to be in your life forever. You're having a child, a baby together. This child is going to change your life." Ginny said, surprising herself with the sincerity in her voice, as she spoke. She wasn't mad at Hermione; she was glad for her friend to finally have moved on. She was just disappointed for Hermione not telling her.

"I know, Gin. This is shocking, I know and it's going to take some time to get used to. But for now, can you please promise me you won't say anything to Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. She needed more time, she needed to talk to him first- it was the only way.

"I promise Hermione, just don't wait too long, their bound to find out eventually." Ginny said. She hopped off the counter- she was needed back at work- but glad to finally know what was going on. "Let me know if you need anything Hermione, you know I'm always going to be there for you."

"I know."

XXX

Stress, no, frustrated, for lack of a better word- he thought. Working in the lab hadn't been all that helpful and the fact that the Minister kept checking on him every hour on the hour. Was he still a criminal in his eyes? He'd been restricted from his magic, had served time in Azkaban, what more could they ask of him? The meeting from yesterday had gone fairly well except for the fact that Granger decided she didn't want to show up. Now he was stuck working with her, how problematic was it now? Stuck with someone you hated, and slept with. Not to mention the fact he'd be working with Potter and Weasley, just perfect.

The lab had gone successfully as he'd hoped. He was great with potions, but no one ever trusted him enough to go near them, thought he'd blow something up, or try to poison someone. For once someone had trusted him enough to assist in magical maladies and injuries. He also knew that they'd chosen him as a last resort because they had plenty of potions masters already at the Ministry and St. Mungo's. He honestly wished sometimes that he had left London, why stay here when everywhere you looked, you were torn, rejected, and alone? But he knew deep down that if he left, he'd miss London. The Malfoy Manor didn't belong to him anymore, nor did he want it. He only wished one day to be accepted for who he was, even if he had to keep up a façade.

Blaise had just visited him in the office, out of the blue. He didn't question his best friend's motives but glad for the company. Almost done work, he'd be relieved but it was tiresome having to go to a flat of emptiness.

XXX

Hermione was shaking nervously. She finally was going to talk to Malfoy. This was hard, what if he laughed in her face and told her that he wouldn't be apart of his child's life? What if he accused her of telling him he was the father, and he told her he wasn't; calling her a liar. The problem was that she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. His office was two floors down, and she hadn't talked to him since the Ministry party. What could she possibly say without sounding vulnerable, desperate for him to be apart of their child's life?

The meeting she was supposed to attend was for a specific assignment. One group of four people were needed to find out the unknown whereabouts of dangerous werewolves, Fenrir Greyback was still on loose. She'd been chosen as one of those members- she'd found out- along with Ron, Harry…and Malfoy. What was she going to do? She couldn't go on this mission, as much as she wanted too. She had herself and her baby to protect now, how was she to continue her career with a baby? Twenty-two years old, still accomplishing magnificent excellence, she needed more. Were all her dreams going to crash to the ground because of one night stand she never imagined would have happened? This one night that had given her a baby. She didn't need a muggle testing to know if she was pregnant; a simple spell was all it took for her to figure it out.

She walked out of her office and headed towards the elevator. She needed to talk to him, whether he liked it or not he needed the truth. She was done putting off the lies she's fed to her friends. She wasn't much a liar and many people could tell when she did. She'd never been inside Malfoy's office, but was positive it was the exact office as everyone else in the building. The Ministry thought best to give Malfoy his own office, cut off and separate from everyone else. They still thought him dangerous, and even though they accepted him in the Ministry, they were still wary of him. She wasn't scared of him, not in the least bit. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and she'd gone to school with him to seven years. That was enough to hate him throughout her years, but now? She was having a baby with him; did that mean her feelings would change towards him? She hoped not.

As she walked the halls, she hadn't noticed where she was going, wasn't even sure where Malfoy's office was in the first place. She accidentally bumped into someone else unsuspecting.

"Granger!" She looked up as she faced someone, someone recognizable; a friend of Malfoy's.

"Zabini."

He pulled her up by grabbing her arm forward, "What are you doing on this floor, Granger?"

She hesitated, could this be any more embarrassing? "I'm…uh, looking for Malfoy."

"Malfoy, what would you need to talk to him about?"

"It's about the new mission, that's all." She fibbed, not entirely. She intended to talk about the mission but first she had to talk to him about the baby. "Can you tell me where his office is?"

"Turn right, and his office is the first door there," Blaise said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't particularly care that Granger wanted to talk to his best friend, surprising that they even talked at all at work was shocking enough.

"Thanks," Hermione said before heading in the direction Zabini had told her.

Could she really tell him? This would change his life forever. He'd be bound to her forever, they created a child together. What if Malfoy decided he would take the child for himself and leave her out of the dark? Was Malfoy that cruel to do something like that?

She found Malfoy's office and knocked softly, hoping that maybe he wasn't there and she could come back another day, until she heard his distant voice, "Come in."

She was nervous enough as it was, she wasn't prepared. She opened the door slightly and took a step inside his office. Much to her dismay, his office was very clean and sleek. A natural look, compared to her friend's offices.

Draco looked up from his paperwork to see the one woman he'd been avoiding.

"Granger, what a surprise! If I had known you were coming I would have brought tea," he sneered.

"Oh shove it Malfoy, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked nervous from what he could tell. What in the world did she have to talk to him about? He glared at her before answering, "What did you want to talk about?"

She cleared her throat. "It's about the Ministry Party that happened two months ago."

He was taken aback about why in the world she'd mention that, "Granger, I thought we discussed this already. We would pretend that nothing had happened and move on with our lives."

"Well I would love too Malfoy, but I can't."

"And why not?"

She was just going to say it, get the truth out now before this entire conversation goes completely out of proportion. "Malfoy, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her quizzically, not believing what she'd said. Granger, pregnant? Now that was laugh. "Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up."

She looked annoyed now. "Well Malfoy, I'm sorry to disappoint you by destroying your life because you're the father."

"I'm what?"

"You're the father. It isn't that hard to figure out Malfoy." Hermione said.

He was shocked, what could he possibly say now? In a manner of speaking, he'd knocked Hermione Granger up. He sat back in his chair, ruffling his hair, making the ends stick up. This was too much information all in one day. It was bad enough he'd had a stressful day, and now this.

He hadn't said anything and Hermione was becoming even more nervous. "Malfoy, please say something," she pleaded, she couldn't stand the silence.

"What do you want me to say Granger, that I'm happy about this?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the reaction I wanted. I just wanted to tell you."

"Great, you've told me so you can leave now," he said sternly.

She looked at him confused, was he accepting the situation or just pushing it aside? "Malfoy-" She began.

"Granger, I understand really, but pretending that this kid is mine is a little too farfetched don't you think?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Malfoy."

"Well if you think about it Granger, we drank way too much that night and had sex, nothing more, nothing less. How would I know you haven't been with anyone since those two months have passed?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this; this child growing inside of me is yours and yours alone. I haven't been with anyone."

"How do you know for sure if you're even pregnant?"

"I know Malfoy, I can feel it. I'm only 8 weeks along. It doesn't take a genius to figure out all the symptoms."

"Have you seen a healer?"

"I-uh, no."

"Well then it's not exactly a hundred percent positive that you're even pregnant, less alone my child."

"I have an appointment next week, and if you don't believe me than you're more than welcome to come," Hermione said. She didn't like him in the least, but she wasn't selfish enough for him to not see his own child.

He hoped by denying anything to do with this baby would help, but it didn't. He knew she wasn't lying as much as he wanted to believe she was. He felt his life drain from himself in seconds, he knew he had responsibilities and if Granger wasn't lying, then he'd be there for her, and their baby. He wouldn't be able to get along with Granger let alone ever love her, but it didn't mean he couldn't care.

"Alright Granger I believe you, now what?" He asked. "What do you plan on doing about the child?"

"If you think I'm going to put it up for adoption or having an abortion, Malfoy, you've got another thing coming." She glared at him viciously.

"I just wanted to know Granger; I know how you are with your morals."

"No matter how young I am, and even though I never would have wished this to happen, it did, but I'm not going to kill my own child because of some one night stand."

"I never expected you too, don't make it seem like I'm the bad person here. We both made a mistake and now we have to live the consequences."

"I know, I'm sorry for jumping at you like that."

"Granger apologizing, now there's a first." He smirked.

"Don't get used to it, because it won't happen often."

"Trust me Granger, I didn't plan on it."

"I don't really know what else to say…"

"How about what's next for us, you don't think people aren't going to find out do you, Granger?" He smirked, just thinking of the reactions on Potter and Weasley's faces when they find out, or better yet places where he can go run and hide. He knew if they did find out eventually- that's if they didn't know already- he'd be dead.

"I don't know, the only person that knows besides you is Ginny." Hermione said.

"Does she know I'm the father?"

"No, I didn't want to tell her anything, but she knew I was lying."

"You're not hard to predict Granger; it's quite obvious when you lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Absolutely nothing," He said absentmindedly.

"What do we do, Malfoy?"


	4. Dealing With The Situation

That was the bigger question; the question Draco didn't know the answer to. Now what? Where were they supposed to go from there?

"I don't know." He replied.

"This is all too much to handle."

"In case you are pregnant Granger and we're having a child together, it doesn't mean I'm going to marry you or live with you, I'm just clearing that right up now," he said.

"I don't expect you to Malfoy, the only thing I ask of you is to support our child and be there for us."

"Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" He said, planning to attend back to his paperwork. He had a good hour left before his shift was done.

"Yes, the mission."

"About the werewolves?" Draco asked.

"Yes, if I go on that mission it could cause injuries to this child, and I'm not about to risk it."

"Good point. What do you suggest we do? Mr. Tajo isn't going to be pleased that you aren't part of the mission. What do you suppose we tell him Granger?"

"I'm not ready to tell anybody that I'm pregnant, it was bad enough telling you. For now, I'll just have to come up with an excuse not to go."

"He won't buy it, whatever you tell him. He's not going to believe you."

"I know, but I don't want anyone to find out."

"Why Granger, embarrassed that you're bearing my child? Ashamed by the fact that you're once enemy knocked you up and that you're pregnant? Afraid, your friends will desert you when they find out? Which one is it Granger, because you know I'm right."

She stared at him surprised. He looked angry, was she ashamed? This was Draco Malfoy, someone she thought she'd always hate. He'd teased her, called her mudblood and wouldn't give a damn if she died in the final battle. She thought she might have seen a hidden emotion in his eyes. Was it hurt? She suddenly found herself angry at him. Who did he think he was yelling at her like this when half of this wasn't even her fault? God, she hated this man. "What's it to you Malfoy, why would you care?"

He glared at her, "Because if this is my child, I'm not going to be ashamed, I'm not going to hide my child in public because of its mother!"

"I'm sorry-" She suddenly sounded afraid. Not the Malfoy she'd always known. But something made her stay and listen to what he had to say. He knew in some ways he'd changed, she just never gotten to chance to notice.

"You're sorry Granger? I know if you of all people had the choice you wouldn't want to be in at least a 50 foot radius of me. Why Granger? Is it because I'm a murderer? That the Order, the Ministry still thinks I'm capable of reforming what the Dark Lord couldn't finish? Listen Granger, we're going to have to work together whether we like it or not. Let's face it, you hate me and I hate you. There is simply nothing that will change that fact." He rolled up his sleeves, just to prove to her that he wasn't a murderer, and he never would be. "You see, Granger? No Dark Mark. What's it going to take for you to understand?" He paused, "But that's the problem isn't it Granger? You don't want to understand."

"Malfoy-"

"No Granger, I've had a long enough day. If you don't need me anymore I would like to get home," he said in a calm voice.

"No, I dont."

"Good, then I will speak with you tomorrow and we'll come up with a legitimate excuse for Mr. Tajo for why you can continue with the mission."

"Alright," Hermione said, retreating out of Malfoy's office as fast as she could.

He wanted to throw something. His anger had gotten the best of him. He didn't mean to let out his frustrations on Granger; it wasn't like he showed her any sign of kindness or that he'd changed in any way. Who was he trying to kid? He would always be a Malfoy, vicious, unkind, never care about anything in his life. He ran his hands through his hair shakily. He knew by tomorrow he'd have some apologizing to do. But for now he just needed rest.

XXX

She couldn't believe what had just happened back in his office. She knew there was truth behind his words, and a deeper meaning. He was trying to get through to her to make her understand him. Why had she always avoided understanding him? She was a know-it-all; she knew that that. She judged him too quickly, didn't even want to acknowledge him. He was and had been apart of the Order of the Phoenix, though none of the aurors and/or members trusted him. He was the son of a Death Eater- Lucius Malfoy- who was nowhere to be found. Some thought him dead; maybe Voldemort had killed him for his son's betrayal. No one knew the truth and they didn't want to know. Draco Malfoy had always been vicious, he didn't care about people's feelings and he didn't have a heart. He couldn't love. What if they had been lies?

Hermione didn't want to trust him, afraid she'd get hurt. But Malfoy had been right; she was slightly embarrassed, ashamed, and afraid. Only Ginny knew of her pregnancy and Hermione could not imagine Ron's and Harry's reaction towards her when they would find out. The truth would sooner or later come out, she would have liked to keep it a secret, but she couldn't have everything.

She retreated to her office, found all her paperwork and continued to complete it. She hadn't noticed the time had gone by so quickly, until the lights in the building were all shut down and all she had for light was her desk lamp. She realized she was too absorbed in her work and very tired, so she apparated home.

Her apartment wasn't much to look at. It consisted of a small bedroom, with a living room/kitchen and bathroom. She proceeded to head to straight to bed without bother changing her clothes; she knew it was going to be a tiring day tomorrow.

…

She woke up with a pounding headache, in the middle of the night, having to empty her stomach at four a' clock in the morning. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she settled for a good book till it was time for her to get ready for work. She was there bright and early, cheerful despite the fact that she only had four hours of sleep from the night before.

"Good morning Mr. Tajo," Hermione said.

"As yes, Ms. Granger I've been meaning to talk to you about the mission." Hermione hoped she wasn't getting fired, even if Mr. Tajo did find out about her condition she hoped she would still be able to work as an Auror.

"Yes, Mr. Tajo."

"My office, if you please," Hermione followed Mr. Tajo into his office a couple of floors away from her own. She sat down across from his desk as he spread out his papers. "Now, Ms. Granger, you missed last week's meeting and I'm sure Ms. Weasley has told you what was in entailed but I would like your opinion on the matter."

"You want my opinion, sir?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, of course, you are the brightest witch working here aren't you?"

Hermione blushed, it was known for her to be the brightest witch working in the Ministry, but to have someone who was superior; like her boss to say those things felt weird. "Sir, I do think it's important to have people looking for those werewolves, but is it possible that I- uh not partake in this mission?" Hermione had to act fast, she didn't have an excuse and she didn't expect to be talking about this right away with him first thing in the morning. She was supposed to talk to Malfoy, but she figured that talk would have to wait.

He gave her a curious look, "Why wouldn't you want to be apart of this mission Ms. Granger?"

"Her father, Mr. Tajo," drawled a familiar voice.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, come in." Mr. Tajo replied. "Now what's this about your father Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gave Draco a glare since he interrupted her talk with their boss, but thankful all the same for the excuse since she hadn't come up with one. Thankfully enough it was the truth.

"My father is in the hospital sir, he survived a major car accident but has been in the hospital for the past three months, and he's finally decided to transfer to St. Mungo's and he's asked me to stay with him for the time being," Hermione said calmly, it was half true. Her father did not want to go to St. Mungos but this was all Hermione had as an excuse.

"Car accident, eh?"

"Yes sir, his legs have been paralyzed for the past three months and the doctor's at the muggle hospital can't seem to figure out why," Hermione replied.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I can understand how important your family is to you. Therefore you will not attend this mission but I expect that next time you inform me earlier about these events."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Not a problem Ms. Granger, I expect you'll be getting back to work. Mr. Malfoy, you wanted a word?"

Hermione left the office not wanting to interfere with Malfoy's conversation with Mr. Tajo. By lunch time she hadn't heard a word from Malfoy and decided it was time she spoke with him directly. She found his office easily having been lost from the day before and knocked quietly on the door. She didn't hear a word, but opened the door anyways. Malfoy seemed to be doing paperwork.

"Malfoy?"

He looked up, "Granger. Knew I'd see you again some time today."

"Look Malfoy, about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. We obviously didn't get to a good start and you're right."

"I'm right?"

"I was, I am afraid of what my friends will think, this isn't easy for me."

"And you think it is for me? I may not be carrying the child, Granger, but it's also my responsibility."

"What do you want me to do, Malfoy? I'm not going to shout at the top of my lungs that I'm carrying your child, no way. We've hated each other for seven years- seven years, Malfoy."

"Hogwarts, right. We obviously can't get along because we're still thinking of the past, Hogwarts, two different houses; Slytherin and Gryffindor. But we're adults and we'll get through this, we're mature enough to deal with this situation, aren't we Granger?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Good, and for the record I'm sorry for the things I said to you yesterday as well. I hadn't meant too."

"Malfoy apologizing, now there's a first," Hermione said with a smile, contradicting his words from yesterday.

"Don't push it, Granger."

"What happens when the baby is born Malfoy, you said you wouldn't live with me, and I understand that, but this child won't. He or she will have to go back in between parents and I just hate that idea."

"What do you suggest we do? That I do live with you?"

"Maybe at least a couple of months before the baby is born. We'll have to get used to the idea that we're having a family together, Malfoy."

"Alright, I can agree on that." Draco said, after some hesitation. Live with Granger?

"Good, unless you have anything else, I better head back to work. Sorry for disrupting your lunch."

"Didn't bring anything to eat anyways, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, bye Malfoy,"

He nodded and headed back to his work. 'Well that conversation couldn't have gone any better,' Hermione thought. 'This is Malfoy we're talking about.'

She headed back to her office; it seemed lunch was extended because all of her co-workers and friends were still eating. Even though she wished she could talk to them and hang out with them, she had more important things to do instead.


	5. Interlude: Darkness

Throwing his paper work aside, sitting in his empty office was almost more tempting than going home. Empty as the flat was, it wasn't home. The Malfoy Manor was certainly not a place he enjoyed to go home to when school was finished for the summer. It always brought those horrible memories. His mother- innocent and beautiful- had been a carefree woman once upon a time; before the Dark Lord, before Lucius. Draco had never really gotten to know his own family. They hadn't paid any attention to him; his parents pretended he'd never existed.

The only attention he'd ever received from them was when he disappointed them, second best just wasn't good enough. He couldn't beat Potter at Quidditch; he couldn't beat Granger with his grades. Nothing he had ever done in his entire life had been good enough. The beatings didn't come until he'd started Hogwarts. He always knew his father was vicious and could care less about what happened to other people. He never showed any emotion towards anyone, not to the Dark Lord, not to the Death Eaters and certainly not to his own family. He didn't know what he did wrong to displease his father so much, what made him hate him so much?

He'd believed his father when he was told of purebloods and mudbloods. He took the information greedily and used it against people to make them weak and it had worked. Granger was no exception. He didn't realize until fifth year that everything his father had told him had been a lie. When his father was sent to Azkaban, he'd never felt more betrayed. He hadn't gone to visit him, during that entire summer. He was ashamed that his father had become the man that everyone feared. Ashamed that he was his son, he was just like him in every aspect, and that had scared him.

He'd been granted permission within the Dark Lord's rank during his sixth year; he didn't want to accept this fate, this torture he would endure during his second to last year of schooling. But he knew deep down that if he refused, he'd be dead. He followed the Dark Lord's orders, but in order to do that, he had to cut ties with everyone. Snape had tried to help him, but he didn't need anyone. He knew what he was risking, everything and anything; his family, his life. He never had liked the Headmaster, with his stupid twinkle in his eye as if he knew everything, but he never known what had been planned for him.

That night in the Astronomy Tower, had been the third worst day of his life. His wand pointing towards the Headmaster, he'd already been injured. It should have been an easy task, he was right there in front of him. He had tried to ignore his words, that he was a good person, that Dumbledore would help him. But he knew he couldn't do it, in Dumbledore's moment of weakness, Draco Malfoy couldn't kill him. It wasn't because he was a coward, it was the shame. He wasn't weak, he could kill but he just didn't want to. It wasn't his fight, he was doing someone else's dirty work, and he didn't like that. He knew he would feel disgusted with himself, he knew he would go to Azkaban; he knew he'd never see his family ever again. Without killing the Headmaster, it meant he'd done the right thing, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

Snape had rescued him, after his drop of his wand to the ground, killing the Headmaster and taking off. They hadn't gone straight to the Dark Lord as promised; they waited around in Spinner's End, laying low for awhile as everyone knew that final battle was approaching. When they finally arrived, the Dark Lord was furious. He hadn't been able to kill the Headmaster, as request instead letting his professor do it for him. For that he was punished. His father was within the ranks of the Death Eaters, looking down upon him, disgusted. He showed no compassion, no emotion as his son was hit with the Cruciatus curse. He'd escaped Azkaban just like Sirius Black; the Death Eaters were taking over.

Draco didn't want to be apart of this life, wanting to be a normal wizard boy. But he would never get his wish. He'd never had a childhood, ignored, and trapped with thoughts that weren't his own. After his fierce beatings he received, he was too weak to speak, to stand. He was bleeding, the gashes and deep cuts on his skin, seemed to be getting worse. The Dark Lord looked ready to kill, pointing his wand towards Draco.

In that moment, it didn't matter that he couldn't kill his late Headmaster, it didn't matter that his father hated him. Nothing mattered in that moment. Instead, the Dark Lord motioned for my father to step forward. He did as he was told, with a smirk on his face. Other Death Eaters had surrounded the room, that's when Draco noticed a familiar presence in the room- his mother. She never attended the Death Eater meetings, and Draco was surprised to see her there. Nott's father grabbed hold of Narcissa, roughly, pulling her towards Lucius as she began to struggle.

"Lucius, because of the insignificant crimes that your son has brought upon us, I believe his punishment is nearly finished, don't you think?" The Dark Lord, asked.

"Of course," Lucius said, "My Lord."

"You've been requested to kill, and I want to see your son suffer." The Dark Lord, hissed, his red eyes glowing.

Draco then became afraid; he knew something was going to happen. His father held his wand out, what he thought was pointed towards him, but changed directions. Before Draco realized what was happening, his mother was lying on the ground; pale, cold. She was dead. The green light hadn't gone unnoticed. Some of the Death Eaters flinched at the sight, but didn't say a word.

He didn't cry, not one tear fell across his face. He wouldn't let his emotions show; he couldn't ever after tonight. His eyes boiled in anger at the one man who raised him. Did he not care? Did he not love his wife, his family? It was then that Draco realized no matter what had happened, he would not be apart of this. Even if it meant he would be crossing sides and taking part within the Order of the Phoenix.

XXX

Another meeting in the board- Potter and Weasley were present as usual. Mr. Tajo stood in front of them, telling them of their mission. Minus Granger; who had good reason not to participate.

"Now this is risking a lot coming from all of you, but this needs to be done. You will all leave within the next week. This might take up to two to three weeks, depending on what you can find out."

"What happens if we do find Greyback?" Potter asked.

"You will not kill him; you are under strict orders to return back to the Ministry. I don't want any funny business about this. I know you all don't get along, but you will do as requested. Understood?"

Murmurs of yes' were heard, before every one retreated out of the room. Draco realized he still had another case to work on, and set himself for another long day. Since his talk with Granger from last week, his life none the less was still the same. But he knew once this appointment with the doctor was over, his life would be forever changed. He couldn't regret what happened that night, because he had no recollection of it. He was going to be a father. He was afraid to say the least; he didn't know how to raise a child, and he also knew that Granger wouldn't know either.

They were going to have to get along, and as much as he hated the idea, things would be interesting. He couldn't figure out whether that was a good thing or not. One thing was for sure, he would not let his son or daughter become a neglected child like he was once was. He wouldn't become his father. Picturing himself reading his child bedtime stories and sending him or her off to school for the first time was scary; holding a child, afraid of dropping it, taking care and loving the child. He never loved anyone, and as much as he wanted a happy ending, it wasn't likely to happen.

He headed towards his office hearing the whispering in the halls as he passed by.

"Malfoy, as much as your information has helped us, why are you doing this? You hate us."

"I have my reasons, Potter. They just don't concern you."

"It does when you show up here bloody and bruised. As much as I hate you, I don't wish for you to get killed."

"How sweet of you," Draco said sickly.

"I'm not joking around anymore Malfoy, now tell me why you are helping us." Potter said.

"He killed my mother."

Potter had a shocked expression on his face for a mere second before it was replaced with curiosity. "Voldemort?"

"No, my father."

"Oh," Potter didn't have anything else to say- there was nothing they could say.

"Well enough of this, I have to head back. If I find out any more information, I'll let you know."

"You should probably let Hermione clean you up first; you have some pretty nasty cuts."

"As much as Granger is a great healer I think I'll take my chances. Good day."

A pop was heard, and 12 Grimauld Place was silent. All the other Order Members were asleep, ready for another's day fight.

He woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He hated having these dreams over and over again. The nights filled with darkness, of war and rage. His father's escape; his mother's haunting words- she'd never said goodbye. His life was very different now, imagining himself years later after the war still living still surprised him. He thought he'd be killed for his involvement with the Dark Lord. He'd never received the Dark Mark but he still worked under the services of the Dark Lord. Learning everything he could about his attacks, the horcruxes. It hadn't been an easy task, he was risking his life betraying him, and he feared his life. Luckily for him, Potter was able to defeat him after two years, after the strange attacks in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley over the years.

The Order had lost a lot of people- Lupin, Mad-Eye, Shacklebot, many good men that had risked their own lives for the sake of others. His cousin Tonks was now raising Lupin's son by herself. They had gotten married a few months prior, and Draco felt miserable as Tonks had to go on living her life without her husband. Draco never pictured himself as the married type, he thought he had his fair share of women in his Hogwarts days, but unlike now, he stayed single enjoying whatever free time he had left. His own child- he or she would be a Malfoy by default, and he didn't want his child to think him a bad person.

He would be there for Granger whether or not she liked it or not. He was glad in some ways that Granger had told him of her pregnancy instead of having to find out for himself. He would have hated her and the child for lying and betraying him.

He headed towards the bathroom to freshen up, while getting ready for work. Granger's appointment wasn't till 3 o'clock that day, so he'd asked Mr. Tajo for time off. No doubt his boss would think something was up with two of his Aurors missing from work. He'd done his own research the night before when Granger had spoken to Mr. Tajo about the werewolf mission. He knew Granger wouldn't have been able to come with an excuse; she wasn't a very good liar. Luckily it wasn't very hard to liable information when he found about Granger's father. He had many resources.

Apparating to work; finishing last minute paperwork and continued his research on werewolf tactics for the mission had been a long process. He was relieved to be leaving the building, meeting Granger at the front gates. He awaited the truth.


	6. Pink Or Blue

To say that this doctor's appointment wouldn't define the rest of her life would have to be a lie. Hermione was nervous as hell, and she had no idea what to expect. Malfoy was meeting her in the front of St. Mungo's in five minutes; as if she wasn't nervous enough about finding out if she was pregnant, even though she already knew it was true. Healers were more advanced than muggle doctors, and that scared her the most. She wanted a natural birth, born into a muggle heritage. Just because she was a witch, didn't mean she wanted to leave her muggle heritage and her background. She wanted her child to grow learning how to ride a bike, going to elementary school. But she knew; almost immediately as the thought passed her that Malfoy would never allow it.

She wasn't sure how to handle this pregnancy; she wanted to keep the baby no matter what. The thought that scared her most was how her child was going to grow up with parents that didn't love each other and have to travel back and forth between them. It wasn't a life for a child. No child deserved that. Though she knew to some extent that no marriage was perfect and every relationship had their flaws. She was tied to Malfoy for as long as she lived. She blamed herself entirely for going to that Ministry party in the first place. If she hadn't none of this would have ever happened.

She knew that she couldn't keep blaming herself as much as she wanted too. It wasn't her fault, she had drunk too much, but so had he. They couldn't go back and they had decided that they would own up to the responsibility. She was mature enough to handle the situation, and she was also dreading the day to tell her mother. She didn't even want to think of the reaction her mother would have on her face. She would be shocked none the less, and she knew her course her mother would want to meet Malfoy. She dreaded that even more.

Hermione checked her watched for the fifth time since she arrived at the front of the building, he still wasn't there yet. As soon as she was about to leave without him- she didn't want to be late for the appointment- he appeared.

"Took you long enough," she said gruffly, already annoyed.

"Sorry, it won't happen again. Shall we go then?" He asked ignoring the angry look she gave him as they apparated to St. Mungo's.

The woman at the front desk was a snobby witch, Hermione- having seen her before- knew it was going to be a long day. They walked up, the woman ignoring them both. Hermione cleared her throat to get her attention. The woman looked up, pretending as though she hadn't seen them come in the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Clark." Hermione answered.

The woman checked the schedule quickly glancing at it. "Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione knew the woman acted differently, her posture professional; she once had to treat her when Hermione had been injured in one of the missions. The woman was quite snotty, and she had refused to help her.

"Alright, he's expecting you. Take the stairs to the second floor, and it's the third door on the left."

"Thank you."

They walked silently towards the staircase. "Are you sure you don't want to take the elevator?" Malfoy had asked her.

"Malfoy, I'm not a porcelain doll, I can support myself."

"For now," he grumbled to himself.

"I heard that, by the way."

"Good for you." He answered dully, already annoyed with her. Would it be like this forever?

They reached the staircase and climbed the stairs. Once they reached the second floor, another deak was awaiting them. She was young, and in a very chipper mood, sizing up Malfoy as they approached. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione that Malfoy was an attractive man, but she deluded the fact when it clashed with his personality.

"How may I help you today? Are you two expecting?" The young girl asked excitedly.

"That's what we're here to find out." Malfoy had answered for her.

"Alright, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, at 3:30?"

"Ah yes, Ms. Granger is it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered tensely.

"I've heard so much about you, defeating the Dark Lord must have been scary."

"It was,"

"Alright then, Doctor Clark is ready to see you," the young girl paused for a second. "You can go right in."

They followed the only door that held a platinum plaque on the door with Doctor Arnold Clark written on it. They walked into the room, the desk sat on the far wall of the room, while a bed with plenty of utensils and equipment was place on the opposite wall.

"Ah Miss Granger, surprised by the sudden visit, of course. What brings you here?" The doctor had entered the room without them noticing, and was sitting in his desk promptly.

"I'm here to ask whether or not if you can check to see if I'm pregnant."

"Have you tried to potion, and or any muggle tests within the past couple of weeks?"

"Yes doctor, they've all said positive, but I want to make sure."

"I see," The doctor turned to look at Draco, figuring out the relation between them. "I presume he's the father?"

"Yes," Hermione said, she couldn't lie, and Draco had insisted he'd come along, no backing out now.

"Alright, it won't take too long, if you'll hop onto to the bed Miss Granger."

Hermione did just that, she wasn't exactly sure how the wizarding procedure went, none of her friends were in this situation and her mother wouldn't be able to help her either, she was after all a muggle. She lay there silently and patiently not sure what to expect. She felt a cool charm on her stomach but it was gone before she knew it.

"No need to feel nervous, Miss Granger." She shifted uncomfortably, for she knew hospital beds no matter what were never comfortable. Malfoy was surprisingly quiet during the affair, he couldn't possibly say anything as the examiner did his work on her.

"All done Ms. Granger,"

She sat up slowly, trying to read the doctor's face. Was she really pregnant?

"It's good news Ms. Granger, you do not need to worry."

"What's the verdict Doctor?" Malfoy had asked.

"She's two months and a half pregnant." The doctor paused to give the couple some time to acknowledge the truth behind his words. It would change the rest of their lives. "Also, with our advanced magic we can always find out the sex of the baby, if you wish. If not, the choice is up to you. I'll give you two a moment to consider your options."

They were silent, not sure what either of them could really say to each other. They were officially stuck together. They couldn't deny it anymore, the doctor couldn't have lied, and they couldn't pretend that this situation of theirs didn't exist.

"I'm not about to tell you I told you so, and I'm not begging you to help me with this baby Malfoy, but I am keeping it."

"I know you wouldn't ask me to help you either way, you're too stubborn for your own good. But that's not going to stop me from seeing my child."

"Good, I'm glad we've decided on something. Do you want to know whether or not our child is a boy or girl?"

"I already know," Malfoy said, cockily.

"How? I didn't realize you were psychic Malfoy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"The generations of Malfoy's have always been boys, no doubt will our child be any different."

"Don't underestimate yourself Malfoy. I wouldn't be too sure."

"So we've decided to wait on the gender 'til the end then?"

"It seems that way." Hermione said, offhandedly.

The doctor returned as they had nothing left to say to each other at the moment. "So what's the verdict, have you two decided on what you want to do?"

"We're going to wait Doctor, if that's alright with you."

"That's quite alright dear, well we'll have to schedule your monthly checkups, and I suppose the both of you will be there?"

"Yes-"

"No-" They both had answered at the same time. Hermione had hoped that Malfoy wouldn't want to come with her to her appointments; it was embarrassing enough that she was going to be half dressed in front of him. For the most part as her stomach wouldn't hold her clothes much longer as the months would grow. She thought the only reason he had come today was to confirm their suspicions, that she really was pregnant. Now that his prayers were answered, did he honestly need a reason to stay? Yes, she could admit that it was his child, but it's not like she wouldn't keep in contact with him about his child. She wasn't that selfish.

She sighed as she realized that she couldn't refuse him the rights to see her at these appointments, it was his child too. "Yes, we'll both be here." Hermione answered finally as the doctor gave her a curious look.

"Alright, so if you'd both like to head out to schedule your next appointment, and I shall you see you next time. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks Doctor." Hermione mumbled quietly, both she and Malfoy walked quietly out of the doctor's office and back to the front desk.

"Any good news?" The girl asked nosily.

"If you'd like to call it that," she heard Malfoy mumble under his breath, in which she hit him in the ribs with her elbow. She heard him grunt but continued to be oblivious to his obvious discomfort.

"Yes, we'd like to make another appointment to see the Doctor within the next month if it's possible?"

"Of course, does the 14th sound good to you?" Around 3:30?"

"Sounds perfect," She turned towards Malfoy to see whether or not if he'd object but he stood there silently not even looking in her direction.

"All set, we'll see you back here on the 14th, have a good day!"

Hermione took the slip of paper with the appointment written down and slipped it into her pocket.

They left St. Mungo's as easily as they got there. The day was over and since they had requested the evening off they wouldn't be returning to the Ministry that day. They said their goodbyes and Hermione apparated home. A letter was sitting on kitchen table as she walked into her home.

'Dear Hermione,

It seems the Doctors may have not been useless bints after all. They clearly were missing his x-rays and seeing that there was nothing wrong with his legs other than physical injury for being in a coma and not being on his feet for a long period of time. He can finally come home. He's going to need some physical therapy and hopefully you'll be able to come home and help as much as you can. I know you're busy and I won't ask for more. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love

Your Mother.'

As she read the letter she couldn't have been happier, her father was going to be able to walk again. Thankfully she'd have an excuse to come home more often. She missed her parents dearly, having missed them throughout her years at Hogwarts and then when she finally decided to work for the Ministry. She'd left her parents behind. She hardly had time to visit them with all the work she'd been given on a daily basis at work. Who could blame her, everyone always expected the best from her, and as much as she tried, she wasn't perfect.

As soon as she realized that her father would be home, her dreams crushed as she realized she'd have to tell her parents soon, there was no point stalling the truth. She wasn't going to send them a letter, it would be better in person. Despite if her parents hated her for the rest of her life; she knew she'd have no choice in telling them the truth. There was no point in lying to them.

She sent her mother a quick reply of how she wished to visit them as soon as her father was home and to be notified immediately for she had to tell them something but would not entail specific information. She knew her mother loved gossip and if Hermione wasn't so brave she would have told her mother the truth awhile ago. She was scared to what her parents' reaction would be to the news. Her mother and father loved her dearly, they told her so on more than one occasions. They had supported her when they found out she was a witch and when she went to Hogwarts for the first time.

After all that happened today, she was physically tired and she knew she needed to catch up on her sleep. She settled to her room and took a small nap.

XXX

When Draco returned to his flat, he hadn't really let the news fall into his grasp up until now. He was going to be father. His child wouldn't be pureblood as his parents had always hoped for in his future, which made him grin. He would be disobeying his father in so many ways had he still been here. He hated the man for a father and had never forgiven him for what he had done to his mother. His child would be born a half-blood and he was surprised at himself that he honestly did not care. Maybe this baby would be a miracle; he'd get another chance in a sense. He would not raise his child the way his father had raised him. He would not tell his child about blood status and how important it was. He would make sure his child didn't become him.

Today couldn't have gone any better he supposed, they were quite respectable towards each other that they had enough sense not to argue. He'd noticed the immediate attention he received when they had walked into St. Mungo's, all those women watching him. Not that he couldn't appreciate a woman's good looks, and if he had wanted to date he would have by now. He just wasn't interested, he didn't need a blonde bimbo who didn't know anything and relied on her good looks to support herself. He had to chuckle at that, all those women he used to shag in Hogwarts, it wasn't even worth it anymore.

He always had wanted to have a relationship with someone, someone he could relate too. All those Slytherin girls he'd shagged either had no brain cells or couldn't keep up a decent conversation which didn't help.

He heard some movement behind him and saw a figure come in through his fireplace. He had his wand out before the figure made eye contact.

"Hey man, watch where you put that would you? You almost knocked my eye out."

"Sorry, next time I won't miss."

"Very funny, so I heard you weren't at work, want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'd rather not."

"Come on Draco, we're best friends or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't, but I'd rather keep this matter to myself for the time being."

"You're so stubborn, you know that."

"It's not the first time I've been told that to." Draco answered smugly.

"Seriously, whatever this is, I promise I won't hate you for it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Blaise answered.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"Fine,"

Draco took a deep breath not really sure about his decision in telling his best friend his news. It would shock him, he knew that. The question was could he trust him enough to keep his secret at least for a little bit till everything was completely sorted out between himself and Granger. "I'm going to be a father."

There was an essence of silence that followed, soon was followed by laughter. 'Oh great, he thinks this is a joking matter.' Draco thought to himself as he contemplated on how to tell his friend how he knocked up Granger. 'Well this ought to be fun.'


	7. Interlude: Alone

"Mate, you've got to be kidding me. You! A father?" Blaise laughed it off as nothing but a joke.

"I'm not lying about this Blaise; you know what happened at the Ministry Party. I hadn't wanted to go and yet you made me go, thinking I would have a good time. I was drunk, she was drunk and we had sex, nothing more. Turns out we hadn't used any of the contraceptive spells and now she's pregnant with my child."

"Wow, I'm not exactly sure what to say. I mean, this is Granger we're talking about here."

"I know that Blaise, thank you for clearing that up for me, I hadn't realized," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Granger's decided to keep the child, so the baby will be born within the next seven months or so."

"I still can't believe you're going to be a father Draco, seems so farfetched. Do Potter and Weasley know?"

"Well I didn't exactly ask for this, you know. I highly doubt Potter and Weasley know because it's likely Granger isn't going to tell them anytime soon. The She-Weasel on the other hand does know that Granger is pregnant, just not that it's my child."

"Ah, I see. So where were you today then?"

"Granger and I went to see a Healer, and we have to go back every month to check on the baby."

"So I take it Granger's not going on that mission with you, Potter and Weasley?"

"Nope, we've made arrangements so that she wouldn't have to participate, luckily enough for her."

"Well let's just hope for the sake of both of you that you don't kill each other before the baby is born. I find it odd to see the two of you as parents together. You aren't planning on marrying her are you? Isn't it ritual in your family or something?"

"It is, but since neither of my parents are here anymore I see no reason to abide by it. I have no intention of marrying Granger. We have seven years of school hatred for each other; I highly doubt our feelings for each other will change."

"Glad to hear it. Well I should be off; I suppose I'll see you on Friday for drinks."

"Yes, I suppose. Vincent and Greggory will be there I presume?"

"Yes, when do those numbskulls ever pass up the chance to get drunk especially if it isn't with their own money?"

"True, alright Blaise, I'll see you Friday."

"Bye Draco." Blaise said with a final wave and apparated home.

Draco sighed, slightly relieved that he told someone of his situation. Blaise was his best friend and was sure not to say anything to anyone, though if word got to Nott, he might be in quite a bit of trouble. Nott was known for talking to the wrong people. He hadn't been placed in Slytherin for nothing. If word got out that he had impregnated Hermione Granger, well there was no telling what would happen.

XXX

Hermione had woken up after a three hour nap feeling slightly refreshed after a long day. Being pregnant wasn't helping her in the slightest. She was tired all the time and had a hard time concentrating. Ginny was to stop by quite soon, Hermione had told her of the appointment, and knowing Ginny Weasley she'd want details afterwards.

She fixed herself a snack as she sat staring at the TV, not really watching what was playing on the screen. She was going to be a mother in seven months. A light tap was heard from the window, as Hermione realized it was an owl. She opened the window with ease and took the letter from the owl's leg. The owl took off without a sound and Hermione was left with silence.

'Hermione,

Dear, whatever news you have to tell us, I'm sure it won't be something we'll disapprove of. You know we love you, we've raised you well Hermione. We know you're capable of great things and we understand that your place is in the Wizarding world, rather than here in the muggle world. Please come home soon.

Ps. Hermione, it's your father. I've missed quite a lot while I was at that wretched hospital but I've returned home with your mother. I missed you and I do hope that when you return home you'll have plenty of things to tell us. Please let us know when you want to stop by, it's been too long Hermione.

Love,

Mum and Dad

xox'

Hermione put the letter down, she couldn't reply to her parents yet, she hadn't even spoken to Malfoy yet about meeting her parents, and she was just dreading that thought. She knew he wouldn't do it, but what could she possibly do? She couldn't possibly tell her parents the truth, they'd be ashamed. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and ink, and wrote her letter to Malfoy.

'Malfoy,

I need to ask you a huge favor and I know you're going to hate it. I honestly have no choice in the matter. My father has come home from the hospital and my parents have asked me to stop by. Problem is, I'm going to start showing soon and as bad as the situation is, I can't tell my parents the truth. If I tell them that I was drunk and had sex with a random stranger, they'll be furious with me. As much as I deserve it for what happened, I don't want to risk it.

Basically I'm asking you to accompany me to my parents home, and we'll come up with something to tell my parents of my situation, or rather our situation.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger'

Hermione sent the letter off quickly with her own owl, who'd just returned from a hunt. She sat back down on the couch, her eyes drifting once again.

…

A week later, Hermione received a letter from Malfoy, although much delayed due to him being gone for the week on the mission. She hadn't heard much from Harry and Ron about what had happened. She was quite relieved, shocked maybe a little surprised by his response when she opened the letter.

'Granger,

As much as I'd like for you to suffer, I'll do it. I mean it's not as if our situation is any worse than it could possibly be. Mail me your address and we'll come up with a situation and a time for when you want to meet your parents.

Draco Malfoy.'

She put the letter down and apparated out of her apartment and into Diagon Alley. Ginny was waiting for her there at the Leaky Cauldron.

"What took you so long Hermione?"

"Sorry, I was just about to meet you, but I received a letter, so I was a little sidetracked."

"Who sent you a letter?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, how many times was she going to lie to her best friend about this? She was just going to have to tell her what was going on. "The father,"

Ginny had a surprised look upon on her face, before she shook it to pose her next question. "The father? As in, 'you told him'?"

"Yes,"

"Well who is it then, I think I have every right to know, you've kept this secret long enough."

Hermione was hesitant; it was one thing to admit that she was contacting 'the father', but to tell her best friend that the father of her child was Draco Malfoy was completely different. Not only would her reaction be furiously angry, as the Weasley's hated all the Malfoy's and that they were bitter enemies in school. Then again she did have every right to tell her best friend the truth. She hoped Ginny wouldn't react badly, but she couldn't assume.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What! You've got to be kidding me, please tell me you're joking! Draco Malfoy?" Ginny pleaded.

"I'm being serious Ginny; Draco Malfoy is the father of my child."

Silence overwhelmed them as they walked towards the shops. "Ginny, please don't mad, you have to believe me I never would have slept with him if I wasn't as intoxicated as I was."

"I believe you, Malfoy of all people. I knew he was at that Ministry Party but I had no idea, ugh I don't know what to say." Ginny sighed, cleared her throat. "You know I'm not happy about this, but I will continue to support you, I am your best friend after all, nothing would change that." She paused once again as realization hit her in the face. "What are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything. Just imagine their reactions are too scary. It's one thing to admit to them that I'm pregnant to them, they'd faint. But to tell them that the father is Malfoy of all people. As much as I hate Malfoy, I don't want him dead either."

"Yeah I can imagine he'd be dead before he got two words out. Harry and Ron, as idiots as they are sometimes, would love any day to kick Malfoy's butt."

"Harry and Ron are leaving on Monday for the mission; they're going to be gone for the week. Isn't Malfoy going with them?"

"Yes he is, they went last week but couldn't find anything, so they're leaving again this week in hopes of finding Greyback but who knows if they will."

"Alright, let's get some shopping done shall we?"

This wasn't Hermione plan, but Ginny had persuaded her to come along since she knew she needed clothes for when the baby was going to start to show. Her clothes wouldn't fit her forever. She was having a hard time coming up with a plan to convince her parents that she and Malfoy somehow were involved beforehand. She and Ginny traveled to different stores, stopping every now and then for clothes Hermione would fit into. Ginny had invited Hermione to a girl's night out but Hermione wasn't feeling too well at that moment and declined the offer. She settled home for a good book and some hot chocolate. She read late into the night before calling it quits, she was tired.

She was alone, as sudden realization hit her. She wasn't involved with anyone and as much it pained her, she couldn't do anything about it. As much as she hated it, being pregnant made her somewhat tied down to Malfoy; though she would never be able to imagine herself with him romantically. They were enemies, hated each other for the longest time. He was changed now though, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, he was good for the most part. She hardly knew anything about him, but could she get to know him? They would have to spend more time regardless because of their situation. Her next appointment would be soon enough and she would see him at work. How long would it be till she was able to work? As soon as her boss got word of her situation, he wouldn't be able to keep her working there. As an Auror, it would be difficult in her situation, it could harm the baby.

She turned the T.V. on, trying to find something to watch- there was nothing on of interest. She flicked the channels watching once more, finding the movie channel on, and watching as a boy falls in love with a girl and they live happily ever after. It had Hermione in tears about half way through the movie because she knew she would never have that. She got off the couch and approached her freezer, pulling a carton of ice cream out and a spoon. She couldn't help it. She was a girl with emotions and hormones gone haywire. It wasn't her fault. What was with these romantic chick flicks? They had never bothered her before. She would watch these movies with her friends, joining in as they complained of how stupid they were to believe in love at first sight and fate. As old as she was, she never had believed in those kinds of things, she relied on personality and intelligence.

She had dated men previously, but she knew they never really wanted to get to know her, love her. All those men just wanted the fame, the glory of having gotten involved with one of the members of the Golden Trio. They would gloat to their friends saying they were the ones to break it off, and brag to their friends that they had shagged her rotten, when Hermione knew the truth, she would have never done that. She believed in relationships, not one night stands, and that within time she would fall in love with someone, and they would love her for her, and not the fame. She did not believe in fate however, and she wouldn't sit around either. She settled with the carton of ice cream in her lap and she continued to watch these women loose and gain the love of their lives again. These women with different characteristics, and somehow always manage to win the guy of their dreams in the end. She was too absorbed with these movies to notice the swoosh of her fireplace and the two figures that stood in her living room. Her eyes blurry were from the tears she'd been crying with the ice cream carton still in her lap, half-full.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" She wiped her tears and her friend passed her some Kleenex. She looked up to see Ginny and Luna.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we had decided to go on our girl's night out but it just wasn't as fun without you there so we came to see how you were doing." Ginny answered. That's when Hermione took notice of their appearance, fancy dresses and high heel shoes.

"I'm fine really," Hermione responded wiping her tears away.

"You don't look fine to me; the tears and the fact that you're watching a 'chick flick' when we all know you find those types of movies barbaric. So why don't you tell us the real reason?" Luna asked.

"I just finally realized that I'm alone, really alone. You both have your own lives, relationships, and I'm just always going to be plain Hermione Granger. I've never going to find love, at least not like in those movies."

"Hermione, you know those movies are fake, they're actors."

"They may be fake, but at least they have someone."

"Hermione you're not alone, whether or not we're in a relationship or not. We're always going to be there for you." Luna said.

"I just wish things were so much simpler."

"Life is never simple, whether or not we wished it were. Fighting Voldemort was the worst of our problems."

"I'm pregnant Luna, it's not as easy."

"I know."

Hermione was surprised to say the least, "Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Don't worry Ginny didn't tell me. I just knew; you forgot how much I can read other people's expressions. Your emotional Hermione, and in your state I think it's normal to be feeling this way. You're going to be a single mother, but you're not the only one in this world who's done it." She paused, waiting for Hermione to take in her words. "We'll be there for you."

"Thanks Luna." As her words finally sunk in, she wouldn't be alone as long as she had her friends to help her along the way.


	8. Awkward

A week had passed since her breakdown, Hermione although didn't feel much better. She was glad that her friends were there to help her along the way – it somehow didn't feel the same. After she'd calmed down, Luna had told her that Ron had proposed to her. Hermione was extremely happy for her friend despite the fact that Hermione had once been involved with Ron. They've been best friends since they were eleven years old. It was strange to see her best friends finally moving on, starting their own lives. In a sense, she had too. She grown up, having a child certainly proved that much.

A week had passed and hadn't heard a word from Malfoy; she was going to visit her parents tomorrow. She knew Malfoy was busy though, having gone on that mission. Harry and Ron hadn't mentioned anything either. Although she was an Auror, she wasn't able to get any information on the mission itself since she wasn't a part of it. She felt useless working at the office doing all this paperwork when she could be there with her best friends looking for werewolves. She'd given Malfoy her address and was expecting him to show up sometime today. She wanted to tell her parents, she'd been keeping the baby a secret for at least two months now; she couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

It was seven in the evening when she heard a knock on her door. She'd just finished her dinner and settled in her pajamas with a good book by her fireplace. She glanced at the clock wondering who it could be. She put her book down and went to answer the door.

"Malfoy?" It had been quite awhile since she'd seen him last, he had bruises on his face and a cut lip, while he held his left arm quite tightly against his chest. "What happened to you?"

"Just got back from the mission," He answered.

"You're hurt aren't you? Why didn't you go to St. Mungo's?"

"I couldn't risk it. They would have had me stay overnight. I don't have time or the patience to deal with those blasted healers."

"Those so called 'blasted' healers would have you fixed up in no time so you wouldn't be in anymore pain."

"I can handle it." She grabbed his arm gently, but he hissed in pain.

"Clearly you can't. Sit down; I'll fix your arm myself." She left the living room to her bedroom where she fetched her wand that was on her desk. When she returned to the living room, Malfoy was still standing there.

She took his other arm that wasn't injured, and pulled it towards the nearest chair.

Hermione muttered some spells as she placed a cooling charm on his arm to numb the pain a bit. She knew she couldn't completely heal his arm. For one she didn't know all the healing spells, but she knew enough to ease the pain a bit. Once she finished she put his arm in a sling so he wouldn't have to hold his arm.

"There you go. How does it feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"You're welcome." Silence overwhelmed the room. "So we should figure out what we're going to do."

"Well do you have any suggestions? I'm out of ideas," Malfoy said.

"Well I've been thinking about this for some time and it might sound really stupid but I think it's the only idea that will actually work." Hermione told him.

"And?"

"We tell my parents we've been dating."

"So in other words I have to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"What choice do we have? It's not like I can tell my parents the truth."

"Well I think you should tell them."

"You do realize that if I were to tell my parents, my father will probably want to castrate you."

"Good point. Alright, we'll go with your idea, what's the plan?"

"Alright, we can stick with how we met which was at school…"

"Obviously."

"If I wanted your opinion Malfoy, I would have asked for it."

"Just continue, Granger." He said, ignoring her comment.

By the next half hour they'd devised their plan, how they met after school, started dating even only after a few months and were now expecting a child of their own. The plan seemed easy enough but was it enough to actually fool her parents into believing it. By tomorrow they would have to actually act like they're happy together. Hermione wasn't sure if she was disgusted by the fact that she would actually have to pretend she liked the ferret. They would have to call each other by their first names, and would have to hold hands too in order for her parents to believe their story.

She'd told Malfoy a little bit about herself in case her parents asked Malfoy about her and what she was like; he'd have an answer for her parents. He in return, told her just as little about himself. Although it wasn't much, it was enough information. After their discussion, Malfoy went home and told her he'd be back tomorrow by noon. Hermione was exhausted and extremely nervous about tomorrow and even though she was tired she did not get very much sleep.

…

A knock was heard on the door exactly at noon. Hermione, who sat on the chair nearest it early jumped up at the sound. She knew immediately who it was before she opened the door considering how she wasn't expecting anybody else. She opened the door for him.

"How are we getting to your parents?" Malfoy asked her.

"I'm driving; it's about a 20 minute drive. Think you can handle it Malfoy?"

"Give me a little credit Granger, it's not like I've never been in a muggle car before."

"Alright, we should go now. My parents are expecting us at one." She put her coat on, grabbing her keys on the counter top and Malfoy followed her outside to her car which was parked in the driveway.

She drove in silence and there's wasn't one word spoken the entire ride there. When Hermione finally parked, she let out a nervous breath. Her hands were shaking. "I can't do this, this is too much." She muttered to herself, wondering why she was going through with this, why she was so scared. Her hands were still shaking, as she muttered to herself and felt Malfoy's hand reach her own, squeezing it lightly. She looked up, wondering what he was doing, why he was trying to calm her of all people down.

"Don't worry Granger, I have a feeling everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?" She had asked him, why was she like this, such a nervous wreck all of a sudden?

"I don't know. They're your parents. They're going to love you no matter what, no matter what the circumstances may be."

She let out a calm shaky breath and proceeded to get out of the car. "Thank you Malfoy." She let go of his hand and walked up the front door, followed closely behind was Malfoy as he took her hand again since they needed to keep up an appearance. She rang the doorbell, and waited till her mother answered the door.

Before she could register what was going on, she was engulfed into a hug by her mother.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you! Come along dear, your father is in the living room."

"Mum, -" Hermione said as she pulled away. That's when Mrs. Granger noticed someone standing next to her daughter. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place who he was. She had no idea her daughter was bringing someone. She didn't say a word before all four of them were in the living room.

"So, Hermione you said you wanted to speak with us about something important that you couldn't tell us in a letter." She spoke kindly, wondering what her daughter could possibly tell them.

"Well Mum, dad I- I wanted to tell you that I'm, well I'm pregnant." Hermione mumbled she wasn't sure if she'd said it loud enough and she prayed she wouldn't have to say it again.

"What was that dear, I didn't quite catch that?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm pregnant, Mum."

Her father wasn't looking at her though, he was staring at Malfoy, who hadn't looked away or flinched from her father's gaze.

Hermione noticed, and she also knew that her father could expect the worst if she didn't explain soon enough. "Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend and the father of my child."

"Malfoy, why does that name sound familiar?"

"We went to school together Mr. Granger." Malfoy had replied.

"Wasn't he, wasn't he the one who killed your headmaster?" Her mother had asked with a shocked expression as she realized who he was or what he had been.

"Mum, Dr-Draco isn't like that anymore. He's not the same person as he was in school. We hated each other in school but afterwards, we met up again at work and things progressed from there."

"So you work together?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you earlier but things happened quite suddenly, please don't be mad." Hermione pleaded with her parents, she desperately hoped that they wouldn't abandon her after this; they would be there for her as Malfoy had promised. It was strange to think that the person you've hated for most of your life would be the father of your child and actually wanted to be a part of your life.

Her mother stood from her chair she'd been sitting in since they had entered the living room. She gave her daughter a warm hug. "Of course, we're not mad, right Cooper?" Her father looked at her for a moment. "No, we're not mad. We'll help you with anything you need. We just wish we were told sooner."

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face by her father's answer. She had thought she would have been disowned from her own parents. How could she have thought they wouldn't have supported her? She took a chance to look at Malfoy as he held his arm tightly to himself, still in pain she presumed. He'd been right, as much as she hated to admit it. She also knew that Malfoy probably felt really uncomfortable being in a muggle's home especially considering he hated her. She'd told him countless of times that he could simply walk away from this, he didn't need to be a part of her life, or the baby's. But he had chosen to stay, despite everything she hated about him, he was sticking through with her till the end. She didn't understand why he wanted too, but she was thankful that he was.

Hermione stood from aside to see her father shake Malfoy's hand, welcoming him to the family. It was strange because the truth was; Malfoy was a part of her family now, whether he or she wanted to believe that.

"Alright, now that everything is settled, how about some lunch?" Mrs. Granger left the living room, in a swift movement and settled into the kitchen to make lunch. Hermione soon joined her, figuring that she didn't want to have to sit around; she needed to do something to preoccupy herself.

"You're not mad are you Mum?" Hermione asked as she fixed the salad while her mother finished making the sandwiches.

"No of course not dear, it's about time you settled down. I'm happy for you. I just wish I'd known you were dating someyone. How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks, I have another appointment in two weeks. I didn't tell you I was dating anyone because we weren't all that serious, we haven't been dating long and we're still getting to know each other."

"I just want you to look after yourself. I know with that job of yours it can be very stressful."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on talking to my boss very shortly about my pregnancy and I'll just have to figure out a way to continue to work as an Auror without going out into the field."

"Yes, I would say that's a given." Her mother replied. Once the lunch was completely prepared, they each grabbed two plates and two cups and brought it into the living room. Hermione heard the last bits of conversation between her father and Malfoy and wondered if her father was threatening him, like she knew he would. Her father was always overprotective of her, when meeting anyone.

"Alright, lunch is served."

Hermione handed Malfoy his sandwich, she was still considered a family member of this house and it was after all still courteously polite to feed the guests first. He had mumbled a thank you as she sat down and ate her own sandwich and helped herself to some salad.

"So Hermione any cravings yet?" Her mother couldn't help ask. Hermione swallowed her food before answering.

"Mostly pineapple and you know how much I hate that stuff."

"Ah yes, I remember, you threw a huge fit for having the pineapple on your plate or anywhere near you. Then again you were eleven at the time and I'm guessing you never touched it again."

"Right, and now that's all I ever want to eat."

XXX

"Ginny, is it just me or is Hermione acting a little strange lately?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well she never seems to be around anymore, I'll admit while Ron, Malfoy and I were gone it'd be kind of hard to keep in contact. She seems tired, and she never wants to hang out on Friday's like we usually do, she always says she has other plans or there's too much paperwork to fill out."

"Well it is her job Harry; she has to make sure everything gets done."

"But this isn't the first time this has happened, this has been going on for numerous weeks now. Something's up."

Ginny shifted nervously in her seat, she wanted desperately to tell him but she knew it wasn't her place. If only Hermione would tell them, they were her best friends. If she knew them as much as she did then she would have to know that Harry and Ron would stick by her no matter what.

"You know something, Ginny." Harry mentioned.

"I know nothing Harry."

"You should know by now that I can tell when you lie."

"Fine, fine I do what's going on with Hermione but I can't tell you." Ginny cowered. Harry was her weakness, all she had to do was look into his eyes and she'd be willing to do anything for him.

"Why can't you tell me? Whatever it is I can handle it."

"It's not my place to tell Harry."

"If Hermione is in trouble or hurt I think I have a right to know Ginny."

"It's not that-"

"Then what is it?"

"Hermione's pregnant."

XXX

Several hours had passed, more than what he'd bargained for. He had to admit Granger's parents were a lot nicer than he originally thought; despite the fact that he was a bit weary of Granger's father. He may have been a muggle but he was quite intimidating. He had to think logically, Granger's parents would become his child grandparents since he had no one left of his own family. He realized how late it actually was, it was near ten a clock in the evening already and he figured he ought to get going soon enough. He could only take so much muggle territory. "I should probably head home now, it's kind of late." He mentioned.

"Nonsense, why don't you just stay the night? We have plenty of room." Mrs. Granger told him. He didn't really know if he should. He was tired, he was injured, and his arm was stinging uncomfortably. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Mum, we weren't planning on staying the night; I don't have any of my stuff with me." Granger told her mother, as he stood aside.

"Nonsense, there's still a fair few clothes stowed in a box somewhere in your old room. Draco can borrow a pair of Cooper's pajamas."

"That's very kind of you Mrs. Granger but not necessarily."

"Don't you worry about it Draco, it would be my pleasure." Why did muggles have to be so nice, why couldn't he simply have apparated back to his flat for a good night's sleep? It was his fault, he didn't have to tag along with Granger, and he didn't have to help her. Was it so wrong that he wanted to?

"Where will we sleep Mum?" Draco caught the 'we' in Granger's sentence. What exactly had she meant by that? She didn't actually think he was going to share another bed with her, once was enough.

"You could take up your old room if you'd like. You might have to move a few boxes around though." Mrs. Granger left the room for a brief moment, in which Draco glanced at Granger wondering what exactly she was up to. Mrs. Granger came in two minutes later with a layer of clothes, and proceeded to hand them to him. "There you go dears. We'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Granger left quickly after that taking Mr. Granger's hand along the way towards the staircase.

Once they were gone, Granger let out a deep breath. "And now we're alone." He gave a look. "I didn't mean it like that." She huffed.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" He asked her.

"No, Mr. Tajo gave me the day off, you?"

"I have to go in for a bit to file some reports with Potter and Weasley."

Granger stifled a yawn, and I assumed her being pregnant and all meant she needed more sleep then necessary. "I suppose we should sleep. You might as well lead the way Granger."

Granger walked up the stairs, followed by a long hallway. Granger's bedroom was off to the far left. There were bookshelves covering the wall, most of the books were gone, a few boxes were piled up on the floor and on the bed. Granger took out her wand and cast a spell to remove all the boxes to the side of the room. She then conjured another bed next to her own. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What, did you actually think I was going to let you sleep in my bed. Fat chance of that happening Malfoy."

"Well you did tell your mother that 'we' were sleeping in the same room."

"Well yes, to keep up appearances, I'm going to be giving birth to your child Malfoy, I highly doubt they would object to you sleeping in the same room as me. They do think we're dating."

"Well good, I'm glad we've gotten that straightened out. Goodnight."

He plopped himself onto the other bed, it was uncomfortable and not exactly stable but it would have to do. He'd rather sleep on the floor as long as he didn't have to be near Granger as much as possible. A half hour later there was a knock on the door. As Draco tossed in turned in his sleep he realized that if Granger's parents were to check on them while they were sleeping, this would not do well with them if they were supposedly 'dating'. He quickly vanished the bed he had been previously sleeping in with a flick of his wand and silently climbed into the same bed as Granger. Granger woke with a stir, wondering why he was in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't miss the accusing tone in her voice.

"Well Granger I just simply couldn't get enough of you two and a half months ago and figured why not again, I mean it's not like you can get pregnant," he told her sarcastically. She glared at him, wondering what he was up to. She tried to shove him off but he held her tightly. "Your parents are going to want to check up on us, if they see us sleeping in separate beds they'll wonder if we're even telling the truth." Draco whispered furiously. Hermione nodded, although disappointed. She guessed she would have to deal with this for at least one night.

Draco heard the creak of the door open and closed his eyes. He heard her parents enter the room, whispering. He couldn't make out the exact words but he somewhat heard the words, 'cute', and 'he will treat her right.' He made him sick to his stomach to think he would be with Granger for the rest of his life. He wouldn't marry, he could never love her. He may care for her but that was only because she was carrying his child, and he had to take care of her. That was the only reason, wasn't it?


	9. Closer

Baby of Mine

**Plot:** '_Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.'_ The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters.

**Chapter Seven: Closer**

Hermione woke up, she felt a warm body next to her and it felt relaxing. She then opened her eyes to realize where exactly she was and who she was there with. Just like the last time she gasped in surprised, for she couldn't have slept with him _again_. She looked at her attire and then relaxed noticing she had her pajamas on from the night before. It then dawned on her the events that had transpired from the day before and why exactly Malfoy was in her bed. She didn't exactly know what to make of the situation but that thought passed as she felt a wave a nausea pass and had to rush to the washroom quickly.

She knew her parents had already left for work, and she was left alone with him. She knew he had to leave soon since he had to work, but it still felt uncomfortable to be around him. She knew nothing about him, what he liked, what he disliked. She knew he wasn't the same boy he'd been since Hogwarts. Those days were long gone.

She returned to her room to see Malfoy finishing dressing. She couldn't help but look at him a second longer than necessary, in which he coughed, trying to get her attention. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Did you want some breakfast before you leave?"

"No. that's alright, I usually don't eat breakfast. I never have the time."

"Surely you have time now?" She didn't know why she wanted to have breakfast with him. She guessed it was because she did want to get to know him. He was going to her baby's father; she had to at least try to be friendly with him, hadn't she?

"I guess."

She conjured her robe with her wand and put it on. She wasn't in the mood to get dressed right away but she didn't want to be too undressed either, especially around Malfoy.

For some odd reason, she was really happy at that moment, nothing had triggered it, nothing expected had happened but she suddenly felt like this day would be great. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge to find anything she could make for Malfoy and herself. A carton of eggs and some milk were sitting on the second shelf, so she grabbed the items with one hand and walked towards the counter to dispose of them. She looked for a pan in one of the cupboards. She hadn't been in this house for a couple of years. "Is eggs and toast okay with you?"

"That's fine." He answered, settling himself at the kitchen table. "I didn't know you could cook." He mentioned.

"My mother taught me and every summer during my Hogwarts years we would go to cooking class every Saturday. It was a lot of fun."

"I don't know how to cook. The house elves always made dinner for us at the Manor. I live on my own now but I usually just always buy takeout."

"You know how to use a telephone?"

"I'm not stupid you know, Granger, I did pay attention quite a bit in muggle studies, although I was forced to take the class in the first place. You weren't always top of your class in everything."

"I know that, but I just didn't expect a proud pureblood to even want to take that class let alone pay attention."

"I know what muggle appliances are; I just don't know how to use all of them especially in the kitchen."

"Come here then, I can show you how to use the stove." Hermione added.

"I'd rather not, last time I tried to use one there was smoke, lots of it."

"Trust me."

He looked unsure and didn't really want to be associated with her at all. He was surprised they were even getting along. He guessed it wasn't too bad to have a decent conversation with her. "Fine," he answered finally after some thought.

Hermione had shown him how to specifically turn on the stove, what temperature it had to be set at and proceeded to make the eggs. Once the eggs were done, she grabbed four slices of bread and popped it into the toaster. He seemed to understand the concepts of muggle cooking but he told her he much preferred conjuring food with his wand.

"You can't always use magic for everything." She told him once they had started eating.

"Why not? Isn't that what being a wizard is, to use magic?"

"But don't you feel guilty for using magic when you know you can instantly do things the muggle way?" She had asked him.

"Granger, you're forgetting that I was never brought up that way. I've always used my wand for everything, that's not going to change."

"I'm not saying it has too, but I just think you should be able to do both."

"Granger, as much as I don't believe in pureblooded laws anymore doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly become a muggle loving wizard. I can tolerate it but that's as far as it goes."

"Fine, I'll drop the subject. When should I tell Mr. Tajo about our situation? Within another month or so I'm going to start showing and then everyone is going to wonder."

"I say as soon as possible. I don't know what Mr. Tajo will say, or what he'll do once he finds out but the truth has got to come out."

"I know; I just don't want to lose my job over this. I don't regret having this child but it's my life, my job that's being accounted for."

"We'll find a way Granger. If worse comes to worse, and you do get laid off there's no saying that you can't come back to work once the baby is born." Malfoy said.

"That may be true but who's going to watch the baby, I will not let some house elf or a nanny watch my child nor do I want to be a housewife either."

"No one is saying you have too. We still have a long way till then so let's just try not to focus on the negative right now."

"Are you planning on being in the delivery room when I give birth?"

"Yes Granger, I told you, we're stuck together whether you like it or not." He looked annoyed now, which Hermione guessed was kind of her fault. She was asking a lot of questions.

"Maybe," She paused on her words, wondering exactly if he'll agree to this. It had been bugging her for awhile. "Maybe, we should stop referring to each other by our last name. I mean it seems a bit childish, since we're having a baby together after all."

"Alright, _Hermione_." It was definitely different hearing her name come from his lips. The way it sounded so natural on his tongue. "I really should get going though, owl me if you need anything and if I don't see you till the next appointment and you need something, don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't, _Draco_."

**XXX**

As Hermione lazed around in her kitchen after cleaning up in her parents' home, leaving a note behind, she drove him in silence. She pondered her conversation with Malfoy – no _Draco_. She knew this was going to be difficult, and that they weren't always going to get along but at least they were trying. It had to count for something, right?

She heard the apparition before the person arrived. "Hermione, we have a problem!"

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

"Harry knows." It was all Ginny said but Hermione understood exactly what those words meant. It dawned on her that she should tell her best friends, they deserved the truth, but a part of her was scared of their reaction, of what they'll think of her knowing the truth.

"How much does he know exactly?"

"He knows you're pregnant, but he promised he wouldn't say anything to Ron until he talked to you. You're going to have to tell him the truth Hermione. There's no way of hiding it."

"I know, what if he's ashamed, what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore because of this? I- I don't think I could bare it."

"You know Harry would never do that to you Hermione. You've known him since you were twelve; you've stuck by him through thick and thin, why wouldn't he do the same for you?"

"I don't know, and this isn't just about Harry, what about Ron? What do you think he's going to do once he finds out? I know they both hate Malfoy and they're going to assume the worst and as much as I love them, I don't need them protecting me."

"They're your best friends Hermione, of course my boyfriend and brother can be quite thickheaded when they want to be but they love you and only want what's best for you."

"I know, I just wish things had been different."

"Well you know you can't change the past, besides this baby is going to have two wonderful uncles who will adore him or her to the point of no return."

"She's going to have a wonderful aunt as well." Hermione commented.

"She?" Ginny's face lightened up at the word.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet but I have my suspicions that the baby is a girl."

"What does Malfoy have to say about this suspicion?"

"Well he believes that it's a boy only because generations of Malfoy's have always been boys but I don't think he's right."

"How's that going anyway?"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"How are you and Malfoy getting along?"

"We are… I'm not quite sure exactly. I guess acquaintances aren't the right word for it but we're somewhat getting along."

"How does he feel about the baby?"

"He's made it very clear that he wants to be a part of the baby's life. I guess I can't fault him though; he did create her just as much as I did. It's strange to see a different side of him, I mean sure he's arrogant, obnoxious and obviously very annoying but he is different."

"Is it enough that you might actually like him?"

"What, are you out of your mind Ginny?"

"You got to admit he's good looking, and I'm sure once you get to know him you'll start to see a different side of him."

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to date him?" Hermione asked her, flabbergast. "Ginny, that's simply preposterous, I mean Draco and I, together?"

"Draco eh?"

"Well I-I sort of mentioned that we shouldn't be calling each other by our last names anymore, but it doesn't mean anything. Ginny, I swear you've been watching way too many romance movies."

"So you're not denying that you don't think it could happen. You never know unless you try Hermione, I mean, what's the worst that could possibly happen? You're already having a child together, what would be so wrong about two parents actually liking one another."

"Except that we don't, Ginny. He doesn't see me as anything other than an ex Hogwarts students who he used to loathe."

"But it doesn't mean his opinion can't change?"

"Ginny, please!"

"Fine, fine I'll drop it for now. But don't come crying to me if that's exactly what happens."

"Ginny, it's not going to happen, so can we please drop this."

"Done, now when do you plan on telling Harry and Ron the truth?"

**XXX**

Draco walked into the office where Potter and Weasley sat, huddled over a bunch of paperwork.

"Malfoy, so glad you can make it. Pull up a chair; it's going to be awhile." Potter said as Draco sat down opposite them.

"Joy." Draco muttered, as he pulled a stack of his own paperwork ignoring two thirds of the Golden Trio. Despite how much he hated Potter and Weasley, they weren't bad at their job and took it with great responsibility, except for when it came to the paperwork.

"Harry, you know something and you're not telling me. What is it?" Draco heard Weasley, although trying to ignore them wasn't turning out as well as he planned.

"I don't know anything Ron, at least not until I have some answers."

"What's that supposed to mean, this is about Hermione isn't? What do you know that you aren't telling me? Hermione's my best friend too, you know."

"What I suspect isn't something you'll be happy about, at all."

"What? If it's because she has a boyfriend than I think I can take it. I've seen her with other guys before."

"You weren't so calm when she dated Krum." Potter mentioned.

"Well – I, you know what fine. I didn't like the guy, he was bad news. I was right to have trusted him."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're always going to like everything in Hermione's life. Like for instance if she were to get married or have kids…." Potter let it linger there, stopping.

Draco hadn't realized he had held his breath until it was too late. He started coughing uncontrollably. There wasn't a doubt in his mind; Draco knew he was right. Potter knew the truth; he didn't know how or why he had found out but he knew.

"You know I would be happy for her, I may have loved her as more than a friend back in the day, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy for her now, she deserves it."

"As much as I'd love to listen to Granger's personal life, can we get back to work? Greyback isn't going to be captured any faster if you two would stop yapping away. You sound like Patil and Brown." Draco said out loud, trying to get them away from their conversation about Granger. He knew they were going to find out eventually and he didn't really want to be buried in the ground at that very moment. Being a father scared him enough.

**Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I know not a lot happened since it was mostly a filler chapter but there's more to come! Hope you like it! :D**

**Sammm **


	10. Truth & Consequences

Baby of Mine

Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters.

Chapter Eight: Truth & Consequences.

Hermione didn't want to waste too much time. She had prolonged this for far too long. She had scheduled an appointment with Mr. Tajo first thing this morning. He would decide her fate and whether or not she'd be permitted to continue her work as an Auror. She also knew that if the worst situation of her not returning to work, it didn't mean she couldn't continue after the baby was born. It didn't mean forever.

As another wave of nauseous hit, she wondered when the morning sickness would stop. From what her mother had told her, childbirth wasn't easy but it was worth it, all the pain and hurt she'd have to endure. Hermione wasn't exactly looking forward to that part. She then knew she'd have to confirm Harry's suspicions and with telling Harry, she would have to tell Ron as well. She figured it would be best if Malfoy was there as well. She didn't want to have to tell her best friends alone, afraid of what they would say. She knew Ginny supported her but that didn't mean her best friends had the same opinion, despite what Ginny told her otherwise.

She knew walking into Mr. Tajo office this morning; this conversation wasn't going to be easy. "Hello Mr. Tajo, thank you for meeting me."

"It's no problem Ms. Granger, now what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"You see sir, I don't know if I can continue working as an Auror…" She left him hanging, wondering what he thought after she stated she wouldn't be able to work anymore. In truth, she could continue her work in the Auror department for another six and a half months, but he didn't have to know that yet.

"I don't quite understand Ms. Granger, are you ill? Is it your father?"

"I'm not ill exactly, I'm pregnant sir. And for the safety of the baby I can't risk my job as an auror."

"Well I guess Congratulations are in order, when exactly are you due?"

"December twenty-second. What exactly would happen with my job now until then?"

"Well as far as I can tell, you'll still be able to partake in minor missions which I will keep an eye on you or I shall get one of our top Aurors to watch over you. I don't see a reason to worry until you're five months along. Once that time comes, we'll worry about it then."

"Alright, that sounds fair. You wouldn't mind me taking off half a day once a month for my doctor's appointments would you?"

"Not at all, my wife herself was pregnant not too long ago, so I know how it feels."

"Thank you sir, I also have another request from you."

"What is it?" He asked, patiently.

"Mr. Malfoy will also be joining me for my appointments once a month as well, so I was wondering if he'd be able to take half the day off as well."

"I don't mean to assume Ms. Granger, but is Mr. Malfoy the father of your baby?"

"Yes sir."

There was a pause before Mr. Tajo spoke again. "Very well, you may tell him that he is welcome to accompany you to your appointments but if he needs any other time off, he must come to me directly."

"Understood, thank you sir."

"Not a problem Ms. Granger, now I believe you have some work to get back too," He nodded at her, before she left the office with a smile on her face. She hadn't lost her job and she felt relieved, she could still continue her work.

She had a feeling that Mr. Tajo had insisted that one of the top Aurors was probably going to be Harry, Ron or Mal- no Draco. They were the three best Aurors, aside from herself. All four of them, when working together as a team, managed to get majority of the criminals off the streets of London. She wished she knew more information about Greyback which could help them, but she was at a loss. He hadn't been sighted in London for years.

Now that her talk with Mr. Tajo was done, her major problem was now going to be talking to her best friends, she wasn't prepared for this. It didn't even help that Harry knew that she was pregnant. This revelation didn't help at all. She had asked them to meet her for lunch. She owed them the truth.

She made her way to her office, a piece of parchment lay sitting at her desk. She picked it up not recognizing the handwriting.

'You're closer than you think.'

The entire letter gave no indication to who had written it, there was no signature. She had no idea who had sent her this. She looked around the office; nothing was out of the ordinary. She figured she could talk to Harry about this, maybe he knew. She took a closer look at the note, there were smudge marks and if she assumed correct, it looked like blood. She didn't want to think of it as a threat, because the letter held no meaning. What had it meant, 'You're closer than you think?' What exactly she close to?

She decided to let it drop until it became necessary, for now she had other work that needed to be done.

XXX

Lunchtime arrived too soon for her liking and it was five to twelve. Ron and Harry were to arrive in her office any moment. She heard their steps before they had even set foot into the room. She'd known them far too long.

"Hermione, we haven't seen you in awhile." Ron mentioned.

"I know there's a reason for it but it'd be probably easier if you were both sitting down to hear this."

"Alright," Harry said, as Ron and he himself pulled up two chairs near her desk. There was still a third chair and Harry must have noticed. "What's the third chair for Hermione?"

"Um-I, there's someone else joining us for lunch today, that's all," Hermione said nervously. She knew Malfoy would be joining shortly, she just hoped to prolong this conversation as much as possible.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"We can talk about that soon, I want to hear of your engagement. Thanks for telling me, Ron, by the way. And you say were supposed to be best friends."

"Sorry, I must have forgotten. And don't change the subject. We're not stupid, Hermione; we've known you long enough to know when you're nervous. You either bite your lip or you change the subject to avoid talking about whatever it is that you don't want to talk about," Ron said.

"That's not true, and I'm not changing the subject, I simply wanted small talk beforehand. I don't exactly see you two everyday anymore."

"Yeah, anymore being the key word." Harry mentioned. "Why are you trying to avoid us, Hermione?"

"I'm not avoiding you. A lot has been on my mind, that's all."

"Every Friday night? Don't think we haven't noticed; your excuses aren't going to work anymore. We want the truth Hermione, what's going on?" Harry said.

"Should I come back later?" Another voice sounded out in the room. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy standing at the doorway, with a curious look on his face. She might have told him to have lunch with her, but she figured if she didn't tell him that Harry and Ron were going to be there too, he'd have no way of backing out. Whether he liked it or not, he was in this too. That and she also had wanted to tell him the good news.

"No, come in."

She knew Harry and Ron were giving her curious looks as to why Draco Malfoy was in her office though they didn't say anything. They may have worked together but it didn't mean they liked each other; it was a miracle if they managed to tolerate and be able to talk civically to one another.

"I know you both are wondering what Malfoy is doing here and there's a perfectly good reason for it," Hermione answered before anyone could say anything. She didn't know how to explain it. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant and Malfoy's the father of my child." She closed her eyes so she couldn't look at her best friend's faces. She didn't want to see their reactions.

"What? Is what I think you just said true? You're pregnant with Malfoy's child?" Ron asked flabbergast. He wasn't angry yet, the shock hadn't exactly settled yet.

"I think you know the truth Weasley, I highly doubt she has to spell it out for you," Malfoy said.

"How did this happen – actually, scratch that, I don't want to know, just tell me something- are you secretly dating or something? Because for as long as I've known you Hermione, you have always hated Malfoy and now you're carrying his child, that doesn't make any sense," Harry said.

"I never meant for it to happen. It was the night of party, I guess I had been drinking too much, I'm a little fuzzy with the details but basically the next morning I woke up next to him. Turns out two months later I'm pregnant with his child. It's unexpected but I don't regret having this child. As far as Malfoy and I go, we're... friends," Hermione said, slowly realizing what Malfoy actually meant to her at that moment.

"I can't believe this, you and him, having a baby? This is just unbelievable and you knew..." Ron shouted, once realizing that Harry had known all along, "You knew she was pregnant and you didn't tell me, why?"

"I'm sorry Ron, it was an accident that I even found out, Ginny told me –"

"Oh nice, Ginny knew too, so I'm pretty much the only one who didn't know. That's just great, some friends you are!" Ron shouted, before storming out of the room. Hermione tried to shout his name before the door was slammed shut. Tears were pouring, she had had a feeling like something like this would happen, she just didn't know it would hurt this much.

"I'm sorry, you know that Harry, I never w-would have, you must know th-that," Hermione said, trying to reassure her other best friend, she couldn't lose him too.

"I know Hermione, Ron's just angry right now; it's a lot to process. But I can understand why you didn't want to tell us."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Not angry no, a little hurt that you didn't trust us to understand and be there for you. We're your best friends Hermione; nothing could come between us, not even a Malfoy's baby."

Hermione stifled a laugh, before wiping her tears away.

"But just because I'm not exactly happy with this, doesn't mean I trust you, Malfoy. We may work together, and now you're having a baby with Hermione doesn't mean we're suddenly going to be friends."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Look, I better go find Ron before he blows something up. Hermione, just give him time, he'll come around. You know that if you ever need us all you have to do is owl."

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot. I hope when Ron does calm down, he'll be just as reassuring," She walked towards him to give him a hug, before he left her office.

Hermione took another deep breath before facing Malfoy, "There is another reason as to why you're here."

"Really now? Although that hadn't gone as bad as I thought it would," Malfoy said.

"Trust me; you haven't seen the brunt of it yet." Hermione said. "I spoke with Mr. Tajo this morning, about my job."

"What did he say?"

"He told me I'll still be eligible to work as an Auror for the next couple of months. He said I shouldn't worry so much but he said he would accompany me or he would assign particular Head Aurors to watch over for me if I were to go on more dangerous missions within reach of losing the baby."

"Head Aurors?"

"I have a feeling that he would have assigned Harry, Ron or you as my 'protector'. He has no doubt that you three are the hardest working Aurors at the Ministry."

"Well naturally of course. Was that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

"As far as I know, thank you for coming. Don't forget our appointment is next week."

"Right, see you."

As soon as Malfoy had left her office, she wept silently.

XXX

He closed the door to Granger's office quietly and turned. He hadn't expected it, but he was sure he had deserved it. Weasley had come out of nowhere and as soon as Malfoy had been within his reach, he'd punched him square in the face. Blood was dripping from Malfoy's nose.

"I guess I deserved that much." Draco said.

"You deserve much more, but I don't really feel like wasting my time hitting you again," Weasley told him.

"Thanks, Weasley."

"Just think of it as the beginning, Malfoy, you know we're never going to be friends, I'm just warning you now that if you ever- and I mean if you ever- hurt Hermione, I will kill you."

"Thanks for the warning," He said it sarcastically, but he kept it in mind that he knew that Weasley was not kidding. He knew he had grown since Hogwarts.

"Good, glad we got that cleared up. I'm going to go and talk to Hermione now, I would suggest you go look for places outside of South America to search for Greyback," Malfoy nodded and headed straight for his office. He may have been Weasley and Potter's partner but he was still underneath them, as hard it was to believe.

He knew that when Potter and Weasley were told about Grang- no Hermione's pregnancy, they were going to take it hard. Weasley would have taken it to heart since he and Granger had dated in the past. Sometimes Draco wondered if Weasley was still in love with Granger. They were close, too close to be considered best friends sometimes. He stopped himself from thinking about this any further. He was in no way, shape, or form jealous of Weasley. He just didn't want his future son to have another father. He would be the father and only him, he'd make sure of that.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next one in a couple of weeks.

sammm


	11. Tomorrow's Just Another Day

Chapter Nine: Tomorrow's Just Another Day

"I'm sorry Hermione; I shouldn't have reacted like that." Those were the first words Ron Weasley said to her when he entered her office. She couldn't help but let some more tears fall down, but they were tears of joy. She had underestimated her best friend. She ran to him into a fierce hug, letting her tears fall onto his shirt.

"Can't bre-athe Hermione."

She let go of him quickly, "Sorry Ron, I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" He smiled.

"Don't test me Ronald Weasley," Hermione said menacingly.

"Look, I'm sorry I stormed off earlier, I was just angry and upset that you couldn't tell me the truth. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Ron, I hadn't meant too. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I thought it would be awkward with our past. I know that you're with Luna now, and I'm really happy for you."

"I'm really happy Hermione, and if you think that you being pregnant is going to change our friendship, then you have another thing coming. You are and foremost my best friend and nothing is going to change that. We ended our relationship on a mutual agreement, remember?"

"I know, I'm acting paranoid for nothing aren't I?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you weren't," He paused with a smile, "Oh by the way, the next time you see Malfoy, don't be too surprised that he'll have a bloody nose for awhile."

"Ronald Weasley, what did you do?!"

"I may have, might have been on purpose, kind of punched him in the face."

"Ron!"

"Can you really blame me? I mean we've hated him for as long as we've known him. How was I not to think the worst of him when I found out you were pregnant with his child?"

"You honestly think he forced himself on to me, I even think Malfoy wouldn't go that low."

"Are you sure, I mean how much do you actually know about him? You said it yourself; you don't remember what happened that night."

Hermione had thought of this, but it would have been impossible. She knew Malfoy, well not as much as she'd liked too, and that thought itself scared her. "No, he wouldn't have, he may have been cruel in the past but he wouldn't, not now."

"Alright, I trust you, but it doesn't mean I'm going to trust him."

"I know Ron, things we'll never be the same once this baby is born. I'm actually happy, even if the child is Malfoy's."

"As long as you're sure, I don't want anything to happen to you." Ron said.

"I promise to be careful, I've already talked to Mr. Tajo about my job and he said not to worry till I'm five months along."

"Good, as long as you keep yourself safe and as much as I don't like the git, I think he realizes he'll have to take care of you too, not just the baby."

"That thought actually doesn't scare me as I thought it would."

"Weasley, Granger!" They were both startled out of their conversation but turned to look at the new voice in the room. Mr. Tajo stood there with a stern look on his face. "I need you both in my office in five." They nodded their heads, and just as swiftly as he came he left.

"Well it looks like I won't be doing much paperwork today, it looks like another mission," Hermione announced. She was actually disappointed; she had really wanted to finish up last minute paperwork, also to the fact that she felt kind of queasy, and her stomach felt like it was in knots. Then again she hadn't gone on a mission in over a month.

"We should probably go then, don't want Mr. Tajo coming after us," Ron said, with a chuckle.

Hermione pulled Ron in for another hug. "I love you Ron."

"Oh don't get all emotional on me Hermione." He said with a laugh. "But you know the feeling is mutual. Come on, let's go." Ron pulled Hermione, wrapped his arm around her neck and they both left for Mr. Tajo's office, wondering what was in store for them.

XXX

"Now as you know, we are nowhere near closer to finding Greyback then before but in the meantime, just this afternoon there was a raid in Hogsmeade. I'd like the three of you to check out the damage, talk to a few employees in the shop, and ask around."

"It's no problem Mr. Tajo," Weasley said, leaping to his feet from the chair he was previously sitting on.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word with you before you leave with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Of course sir."

Once Granger and Weasley were out the door, Mr. Tajo decided to speak. "I could have easily spoken with them in the room but I figured you'd rather have this conversation in private. Ms. Granger told me of her situation and as I told her, I had advised her to be careful. I'm only telling you to be very cautious with her, being an Auror and pregnant is not particularly safe whereas if she were just working in an office." He paused in afterthought. "I told her she wouldn't have to worry till she was at least five months along but if she's not careful she could easily lose the baby, there are risks. This is why she won't be going on a lot of missions but I can't neglect the fact that she is one of our top Aurors. All I'm asking is if you can keep an extra eye on her, for her safety and your child's."

"I understand the consequences sir, I will try my best." Draco said. He then took his leave from the office and followed Weasley and Granger in silence. Once they reached the apparition point, they took their leave to Hogsmeade. They walked the streets of Hogsmeade, seeing the damage done towards the stores and stands on the streets. A couple of clothing stores were destroyed, glass shattered everywhere. Smashed bricks, rocks were spread across the ground. The raid hadn't been too horrible from what they could tell.

"I'll start on this end of the street, and you two can go on the other side, and we can meet back here in half an hour." Granger said.

"Sounds good to me." Weasley said. Draco kept quiet but nodded. His wand was pressed tightly in his fist. He wouldn't take any chances. He was still embarrassed by the fact that Weasley had punched him just earlier this afternoon. He'd been able to clean up the blood, and the swelling had gone down but if he sneezed, he knew it would hurt like hell. He was hoping to prevent that from happening ever again. They walked in silence in the opposite direction of where they'd been before. Weasley was the one to break the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry I punched you."

Draco looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "No you're not Weasley, just admit it, you've been wanting to do that for years."

"True but not under those circumstances, I should have reacted better."

"Maybe, but you and I know both that you hate me. Besides the fact that Granger is pregnant with my child pisses you off." He paused in afterthought. "Do you wish the child was yours Weasley, is that why you're so protective of her, do you still love her?"

"That's none of your business but for your information, I don't. I'm happily engaged to Luna. Hermione was my first love, yes, but it doesn't mean it always lasts. Do you even know what love is, Malfoy? As long as I've known you, you've never shown an act of kindness to anyone, not even your own family."

"I do know what love is, Weasley, just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't feel it. You don't know anything about me."

"No, you're right. I don't know a damn thing about you. At Hogwarts all we did was spit out insults and hexes towards each other, but I know we've both grown past that. So it seems we're just going to have to get used to be in each other presences."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"Well, if you think about this logically, you're the father of Hermione's child, so you're going to be around, a lot. And as much as I hate that fact, I can't ask you to stay away from her. Hermione is one of my best friends and I intend on protecting her with my life."

"I may not know Granger very well but I intend on protecting her and my child."

"Good, now that this conversation has been settled, let's get these bloody raiders in Azkaban."

XXX

Hermione walked to streets taking in the damage. There weren't many people around; most of them abandoned Hogsmeade when they heard that raiders were near. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with this sort of thing. It was usually former death eaters who liked to cause trouble. The Dark Lord had been dead for a long time. There was no sense in trying to bring him back or start another war. Hermione didn't think she could handle another one; one was enough.

She entered a few shops, most of them empty. She wanted to ask a few questions, find out exactly what had happened. A jewellery store caught her eye; a light was shining through the darkness of the store. She entered quietly, trying not to make too much noise in case someone was in here, terrified. She then heard a muffled cry in the corner, there lay a figure with their knees pulled up. She couldn't tell if it was a woman or man at first. She heard the sniffling and decided she might as well say something.

"Excuse me, is anyone in here? I'm an Auror."

The crying stopped, and as Hermione had figured, a woman looked up from where she'd been standing. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, that would be me, and you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione knew exactly who she was but she looked nothing like the Pansy Parkinson she knew in school. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

"Do I look alright? My shop is ruined, it took me years to build and all of my funding has gone down the drain."

"You own this shop?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you mean, used to? I've spent three years saving up, I've wanted to own a store like this my entire life and suddenly ex-death eaters appear and just like that, my dream is gone."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well I was in the middle of processing an order, when I heard a crash from across the street. I could see what the window that the store across from mine had been broken into. I wanted to make sure that I could protect myself and my customers so I had my wand out instantly. I knew this wasn't just a burglary, it felt like the when we were all in the war again and it scared me. I didn't want to be a part of it, but this time felt different, worse even. I could hear people screaming, and most of my customers had left by then. I was scared; I hadn't been this scared since the war. I closed all the cashes and tried to make sure everyone was out of the store before I closed the shop. As soon as I turned out the lights, I was grabbed by the throat and threatened that if I tried to scream, I would be killed," She paused, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"What happened next?"

"Well I didn't know who the the ex-death eater was but I knew I had to protect myself so I kicked him in the groin and he let go of my throat. I sent a hex his way and he disappeared. As far as I know, I believe they were after something, or someone."

"When was the last time –" Suddenly Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as another wave of nauseous passed through her. It seemed as though Parkinson had noticed this.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good," She mentioned.

"Was your loo damaged?" Hermione asked hurriedly, as she needed to use the toilet quickly before she puked on the floor, and she knew for a fact Parkinson would not be pleased.

"No, it's straight down that hall. It's the last door."

Hermione hurriedly ran towards the washroom as fast as her legs could carry her, her hands on her mouth, refusing to spill anything until she reached the toilet. When she finally reached her destination she'd emptied her stomach, finally content. She returned the main room five minutes later, only this time Parkinson wasn't alone. It appeared that Ron and Draco had been looking for her, and it seemed that Draco and Pansy were catching up. Hermione tried not to suppress any ounce of emotion towards the couple, she was not jealous, they were just really good friends, that's all.

"Hermione, there you are. We've been looking for you," Ron said. Hermione smiled at Ron's concern for her, which showed through his features. She was lucky to have him as one of her best friends.

"Are you alright?" Draco had asked her, noticing her pale complexion.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseous and dizzy. I'll be fine." Hermione answered him, not wanting him to worry.

Pansy then looked at her then back at Draco, wondering what was going on. Surprisingly, she was a smart girl and Hermione hadn't given her much credit for it in the past. She was wrong. "You're pregnant. I would also assume that he's the father."

Hermione nodded her head, too speechless for words. "How did that happen, last time I checked, you two hated each other. Are you two dating?" Pansy asked them.

"Yes."

"No." They answered at the same time. Hermione looked then at Draco, wondering what he was up to. She then also noticed Ron's shocked face, but decided against saying anything; she didn't want to upset her best friend further.

"It just sort of happened, we figured we were past prejudices and Hogwarts that, it was about time we moved on," Draco continued.

"I don't believe this, you two dating and having a baby together-"

"I don't really know what else to tell you Pansy, besides were not here to talk about my relationship; we're here on Auror business," Draco interrupted. Hermione was thankful for the subject change; she wanted this entire conversation to drop. They had more important matters to discuss.

"Right, well I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Author's Notes: End of chapter 11, this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones so I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope to finish chapter twelve soon.

Please read and review!


	12. Jealous Mind Games

**Baby of Mine**  
**  
****Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. ******

**Chapter Ten: Jealous Mind Games**

"Can you tell us what they looked like?"

"From what I could see, they still wore the masks, so you couldn't see their faces but the one, who grabbed me, was tall, about Draco's height, he didn't say much but he did mutter a couple words, I think he thought I was deaf and couldn't hear him." Pansy answered.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He mentioned something about, finding something, a weakness of some sort, and he might have mentioned Greyback."

Something triggered in Hermione's mind, were the Death Eaters trying to kill Greyback? It didn't make much sense, the death eaters had always worked with Greyback, and they were on the same side. After all that was why Aurors were looking for him, so he couldn't cause any more damage.

"What did he say about Greyback?" Ron asked.

"It seemed like he had run into him, he said something about hunting down mud- I mean muggleborns and half-bloods alike. He wanted to finish what the Dark Lord couldn't."

"Was that the Death Eater's reason or Greyback?" Draco asked Pansy.

"It seemed like it was coming from the Death Eater. I highly doubt Greyback would work with the Death Eaters again, he didn't like the fact that he was following orders from the Dark Lord last time, what's to say he isn't trying to reform his own war?"

"So basically they're trying to continue what the war ended. So within reason these raiders are just causing trouble." Hermione said eventually. "Well thank you for your time Pansy."

"No problem. Now I just have to go about fixing the shop, and hopefully I'll be able to raise enough money to open the store in about a year or so."

"What about the money your parents gave you?" Draco asked.

"Once the war was over, they didn't want to have anything to do with me; I changed sides, so I wasn't their daughter anymore. I've been saving my money, every galleon, every knut, every sickle, for this place and now because of stupid raiders, it's destroyed."

"It isn't completely destroyed, it's actually rather fixable. We can try and figure something out with the Ministry, if you'd like," Ron suggested. Other situations had happened before where the ministry was responsible for the damage the Death Eaters had caused. It wasn't to say they could fix everything, but they did help when needed.

"If it's possible, then please do so," Pansy said, "Draco can I speak to you in private?"

Draco walked away slowly towards her in a faraway corner, away from Granger and Weasley. "Yes?" He was then hit in the shoulder then, unannounced. "What was that for? If I wanted to be beaten up today, I would have just said so."

"That was for keeping your distance; you do realize we haven't seen each other within the past three years."

"Well it's not like you kept in contact either Pansy."

"Well enough about me, I want to know the truth," Pansy said.

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about you and Granger, did you honestly think you could fool me into believing you're actually involved with her? You can easily tell she's pregnant, she's practically glowing. However, I don't believe you to be the father of the child."

"What can I say, it just sort of happened?"

"I don't buy that for a second, what exactly happened?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. There was a Ministry party about three and a half months ago and of course Blaise forced me to go," Draco said, "I guess we sort of ran into each other, drank way too much, and the next thing I knew I woke up, clothes were all over and I found Granger's ministry badge on the floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out I had sex with her. It turns out she ended up pregnant and that's as far as it goes."

"So what's going to happen for the both of you? You don't actually expect you and Granger to get along and suddenly fall in love do you?"

"No of course not, we're friends who happen to be raising a baby together, that's all."

"Somehow I don't buy that."

"Well you can believe it all you want, I don't really care."

"So you wouldn't care if Granger's ex-boyfriend happened to be returning to England within the next week would you?"

"If you're referring to Weasley, he's engaged and I wouldn't care either way."

"Wow, I'm not even close to Granger and even I knew about Ian."

"Who's Ian?"

"Only the most perfect gentlemen; smart, good looking, worked with his father in a corporal company and was also Granger's boyfriend. He's much like you, only the total opposite. I have no idea how they ended up together, I don't understand anyone who would date Granger to begin with, but that's just my opinion."

He took a minute to think about this, he didn't remember hearing anything in the Ministry about Granger and her boyfriend; then again he didn't really pay much attention to the Golden Trio until Mr. Tajo starting giving him assignments with them. Did he really care if Granger's ex-boyfriend suddenly showed up? He knew he didn't have any feelings towards Granger but if he was to return it would mean that he would be pushed to the side. And as much as he wasn't involved with Granger, he did not want Ian around her either. He could say that he wanted Granger close to him but it was only because she was carrying his child.

"That would be Granger's decision, should she choose to have him back in her life." He said finally. He couldn't forbid her from seeing her ex-boyfriend, even if he didn't like it.

"Do you honestly want your child to have a step-father?" She asked him.

"Well no, but what choice do I have? I'm not going to forbid Granger from doing anything."

"I think it's a bad idea."

"Getting her pregnant was a bad idea Pansy, but it's obviously happened. I'm not going to tell Granger what to do."

"Why don't you just persuade her to like you? You did quite well with ladies at Hogwarts, I don't see why it can't work with Granger."

"Well for one thing, Granger hates me. Two, we were never friends, how is persuading her going to get me anything?" He asked Pansy.

"Look- the way I see it, in order for this to work, you two will have to get along. There's no saying that you'll want too, but for the sake of the child, it's probably better this way. If you really want to keep Granger on a leash, I suggest getting rid of her ex-boyfriend first."

"I don't even like her," he answered her.

"Yes, Draco. Keep telling yourself that."

Draco sighed; this topic of conversation was tiring and he really didn't want to be talking about Granger. Discovering that he was going to be a parent was stressful enough, and trying to keep Granger's ex-boyfriend out of sight would complicate things even more. It also didn't help that they still had to find Greyback and they weren't any closer to a lead since they were assigned the mission.

"Pansy, as interesting as this conversation is, we really should be going now."

"Fine, but try not to be stranger." She smiled at him, gave him a quick hug before they rejoined two thirds of the Golden Trio.

They were talking quietly, although Draco couldn't hear what they were saying, their topic didn't seem serious. As soon as they approached them however, their conversation came to abrupt stop. "Shall we get going? There are still a couple of more shops down the road that we need to check before leaving." He asked them. They nodded their heads and he and two thirds of the Golden Trio left Pansy's shop.

**XXX**

"I think because we don't know what the sex of the baby is, it would be too soon to start buying anything, right?" Hermione asked him as they finished their second appointment with the doctor.

"I suppose." He looked at her wearily, as she kept rubbing her stomach constantly.

"It's just heartburn, stop looking at me like that! The doctor said this happens to people frequently-" He stopped listening to her a while ago, it was bad enough they had to spend more time than necessary together, but they had no choice. It seemed like this was just punishment for the trouble he caused the Trio in school for now he was tied to one he had hated most of all.

"Draco? Draco? Are you listening to me?" She asked him.

"No," He answered honestly. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"I think this is important though, where is the baby going to be staying, my apartment isn't big enough and I'm really not going to like the fact that the baby will be switching from parent to parent once it's born." She said, and although what she was saying was important he didn't know how to answer her. The only solution to their problem was they would have to live together and he didn't know if he was ready for that. He barely knew her, and if she was anything like she was in Hogwarts, he wasn't sure how he would last.

"I don't like it either Hermione but what would you have us do? We barely know each other and having this baby is just making things worse. We barely agree on anything, how is living together going to make things better?"

"Well nothing is set in stone, we could get a three bedroom apartment, that way we have our own rooms and were both there for the baby. I mean, I'm not as rich as you but I'm sure we can afford it." Hermione said, reasonably.

"I barely make a wage at the Ministry let alone enough to pay my own rent, no thanks to my father. I was disowned at eighteen, Hermione. I barely have any money in my Gringotts account."

She looked shocked for a moment, before saying, "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to judge you."

"I work three jobs because no one wants to work with me, I'm a fugitive and everyone judges me because of my past mistakes. Do you know how hard it is for me to get people to trust me, to even like me?"

He knew he was beginning to sound angry and he really didn't want to take his anger out on her since she was under a lot more stress than he was.

"I can understand their reasons behind it, but they should know that it was years ago and they should learn to let things go, forgive and forget."

If he was surprised by her response, he didn't show it, he barely looked at her. He always assumed to think the worst of Granger and every day, she surprised him. "Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked her quietly.

She was quiet for a moment and he feared the worst. "I would have hoped that you knew me a bit better than that. Yes I forgive you, but just because I do, doesn't mean I forgot what you've done- or your family for that matter. I know you're not like your father and I'm sorry that you were disowned, but can we at least try? Can we try to make this work?"

He looked into her eyes, the mudded brown color was lightened again the sun. He nodded his head slowly, what choice did he have? He knew that he was going to regret this decision later but this was his last day of freedom, not that he had any since the war.

"Alright, there that's settled. Do we have to do anything more today?"

"I thought you needed maternity clothes?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I don't need you with me for that. I can shop for myself thank you." She replied heatedly.

"Fine, then I'll be off now, owl me if you need me."

"Goodbye Draco." She said quietly, as she apparated into Diagon Alley, he presumed.

"Goodbye."

Suddenly, he knew, there was something different between them. He couldn't put a title on it, although it seem rather like friendship, but yet it didn't seem possible for him to like her anymore than that. If something were to build from this- he shuddered at the thought of a relationship between them; he would put a stop to it, once and for all.

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait everyone, I tried to write this as quick as possible but of course worst of times, there's writers block. Hope you like it. ******

**Please read & review!******

**Sammm******

**Thanks to my beta Sweet Decadence, ily!******

_**Preview for next chapter: **__****_

_**"Why don't you have lunch with me?" She asked him sheepishly. "Is that your subtle way of asking me on a date Hermione?" "It's not a date; I just think that in order for this to work, we should probably get to know one another better." **__**"Alright, it's a date."**_


	13. He Returns

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Chapter Eleven: He Returns**

She sat at her desk going through paperwork. She'd been on a few missions since Mr. Tajo sent her out with Ron and Draco; it wasn't much and she knew the exact reason why. Although she was still at ease that she could still work, she knew there was something her boss wasn't telling her. She knew her job was in fact dangerous but she loved it all the same. She wouldn't trade it for the world. As far as she was concerned her baby was healthy and that's all that mattered to her.

It had been three days since her last talk with Draco, arrangements and a lot of arguments over whether or not they should move in together despite the fact that they both hated the idea. It was the only solution that she could think of that would work. At least this way, they would not be sharing a room and their baby would have both parents by his/her side. She felt like she was content with her life as of right now. The pregnancy wasn't as bad as what she thought, she'd read all the baby books she could find, although some of them she found rather useless. She'd hardly had any mood swings as of late, although she'd been crying a lot more then she would and she'd been recently eating fruit and vegetables that she normally hated to eat.

She was quite happy that Ron and Harry had accepted her pregnancy despite the fact that they wanted to kill Malfoy; Ron had come pretty close. She had been so worried about their reactions and the fact that she could loose her two best friends. So to make up her mistakes and the lack of time she'd spent with them they had decided to spend the entire day together since neither of them had to work today. Although Hermione had a suspicion that Draco had volunteered to take part of their work along with his own. She had a feeling he was doing it for the money and she felt responsible to talk to Mr. Tajo about Draco's job. It didn't seem fair that he hardly had a salary, whereas he did as much work as the trio.

She did understand Mr. Tajo reasons behind it though. They didn't know Draco or about his life, whether or not his work with the Death Eaters was legit. No one knew whose side he'd been on. It was true that he didn't carry the dark mark but it didn't prove that his family hadn't been Death Eaters. It was true that Malfoy had joined the Order although not everyone knew the reason and Malfoy hardly stuck around the headquarters. He told the Order all the information he knew and left.

Hermione had decided long ago not to judge him anymore. She didn't want to make any presumptions for he would be most angry and upset at her and that would be the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to admit to herself that her hatred for him had long since passed. He was decent person who had a horrible childhood growing up and was now paying for it. She didn't want to feel sympathetic towards him because she knew exactly what he would say otherwise and they would be back to square one all over again. They had gotten along recently but they were no means the best of friends and she doubt they would get that far.

She was scared to be raising a baby; she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to hold a baby or feed a baby or change their diaper. How was she to survive? It didn't seem likely that Malfoy knew anymore then she did, as they were both only children. As much as books told her, it just wasn't enough. Hermione depended on logic and this was one subject that logic could not help her with. She knew she could ask her mother but she wanted to prove herself, she wanted to prove her mother that she could do this, despite her age. She would do this, with or without Malfoy's help.

**XXX**

Taking Granger's, Potter's and Weasley's workload plus his own had not been his ideal when he got up with morning. He had decided to be a nice bloke; while he knew his reasons behind the workload had been the money, he still did it anyway. Whether or not he liked the idea of moving in with Granger, he barely had any money saved up, so he took the liberty to do extra work to pay for a bigger place. It didn't help that he saw Granger everyday but then if he moved in with her, he'd see her more than he'd like to.

"Malfoy, can I have a word?"

Draco looked up and saw his boss; he gulped wondering what he could have done now. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Tajo sat across from him, Draco shoved his papers aside so he'd have more room on his desk and to keep him occupied from looking into his bosses eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger has talked to me. She told me of your situation and I'd like to help."

"What situation?"

"Well I was under the impression that you weren't getting your fair share of salary like the rest of the Aurors, and I know that when you signed with the Ministry you had to have some tests done and investigations, am I right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mr. Malfoy we both know your family were Death Eaters and there was a lot of speculation and assumptions on whether or not you yourself were a Death Eater as well. I think that being with the Aurors for this long- a couple of years- now I think it's time you move up with the Aurors."

"What are you implying, Mr. Tajo?"

"I know you have been mistreated with the staff because of your past, but I think we can move past it, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Draco said, he knew what his boss was saying but it still hard to believe. He was still trying to comprehend that Granger went and talked to their boss without saying anything to him about it. He knew that he hadn't said anything specific to her about keeping his money problems a secret but it would have been nice if she told him first.

"I'm sorry for the way my staff have treated you Mr. Malfoy but you should know that I do think highly of you and your work. I don't doubt you, although had I known this to be a problem, you should have come talk to me right away."

"I guess I wasn't sure who to talk to Mr. Tajo. Money has never been an issue before until I was disowned and it felt too impersonal to be asking for a raise. It didn't seem fair. I guess I thought I deserved it."

"Well think nothing of it, first things first we're going to move your office."

"Sir, you really don't have to do that, I'm quite comfortable here."

"Now I know that you don't get along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley but I should think that since you'll be a father soon enough, you would be alright having your office near Ms. Granger."

Draco knew what he was implying but he did not want to move, he liked his office here, far away from everyone else. He felt safe. "Sir, with all due respect, I would prefer to stay here if you don't mind. It's not that I don't find your offer generous, it's just I feel weary enough with all these other Aurors around me who know of my family's bad decisions. I don't really want to cause anyone any distress."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I can understand your reasons for wanting to stay although I don't think you'll have any objections to a higher pay, would you?"

"No sir, not at all."

"Very well, I'll make sure Mrs. Paxslime fills out the paperwork right away. Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Malfoy." Draco couldn't even reply for Mr. Tajo was already out the door. It didn't seem surreal to him, how did this happen? He knew one thing was for sure he would have to thank Granger, whatever she had told Mr. Tajo, it seemed well worth it now.

He continued with the workload, it didn't matter that he had three times the workload to do, at least it kept him occupied. He heard a knock at his door and Draco hoped it wasn't Mr. Tajo revoking his words and giving him a lesser pay. The door opened and there stood his best friend who he hadn't seen in awhile. "Blaise, what can I do for you?"

"Well, a good start would be for you to have some time to actually spend with said best friend."

"As much as I'd like that, I have three times as much work to do so who knows when I'll actually be done."

"And why is that Draco?"

"Since Potter, Granger and Weasley took the day off and I have to pick up the slack."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"And why do you find that interesting Blaise?" Draco asked him, his quill halfway dipped in ink.

"Well I just find it weird that you work in the same department as them, you work on a lower floor, you have a lesser pay yet you do most of the work. That just doesn't make much sense to me."

"Blaise, you know why it's like that; I can't change the fact that I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater. I chose to become an Auror, not anyone else's choice but my own. If I have to work with the trio, so be it. It's not as bad as it seems for they do as much work as I do. Although you may be the first to know that I won't have a lesser pay anymore."

"What? Since when?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Since about half an hour ago Mr. Tajo came in and told me he was sorry that I'd been treated horribly over the past three years and to make up for it, he's giving me a higher salary, which I could really use. I don't really think Mr. Tajo would have even spoken to me about it had it not been for Granger though."

"What did she do?"

"Well I suppose she spoke to him, she knows about my inheritance and I guess she wanted to help me in some way. I guess it's a good thing I got a higher salary now since I'll be living with Granger soon enough."

"And when did you decide this? Last I heard you said you'd never live with her or marry her for that matter if it was the last thing you do. So you say you're going to be living with her, shall you take back your other statement as well? Planning on popping the question anytime soon Malfoy?" Blaise sniggered. Although Draco didn't think it was that funny.

"Look, the only reason I agreed was because I felt sorry for Granger. She was desperate not to have our child going to one parent to the other, it didn't seem fair if I said no."

"Aw, Draco's going soft."

"I am not!" Draco did not like his friend at the moment, he knew Blaise was just teasing him, but that didn't help. He didn't like the feeling of being sensitive to other people's feelings; he was not a nice person. Blaise just kept laughing and soon after so did he, for he knew just how ridiculous this situation had gotten.

**XXX**

"Well this has been nice, just the three of us, just like old times." Hermione said as she had both her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"It's not going to be like for awhile afterwards, once this tyke is born." Ron said, pointing to Hermione's stomach.

"I hope you guys aren't mad at me, I mean I didn't expect this and I definitely didn't want to be a mother at twenty-two. But I just want you guys to know that I am happy, you can understand that, right?"

"We understand Hermione, just because we don't like the git doesn't mean we think any less of you." Harry said.

"Okay, just checking. Did you guys want to get some ice cream?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Seriously, when would Ron pass on the chance of getting something to eat?"

"True, why did I ask again? I forgot I'm with the two most egotistical men who would eat anything thrown at them." Hermione said with a laugh. She was glad to have a day off like this, spending time with her best friends. It had been awhile since they all had done something together.

She knew that she would have to thank Draco for taking on extra work so they could have the day off. It had been really nice of him to offer. Although she knew one of the reasons would be extra money in his pocket. She knew he would be angry with her for talking to Mr. Tajo about his money situation but she also knew he wouldn't do it himself. She felt like it was her responsibility, if they were to be raising this baby together, the least she could do was help him with his financial situation.

They had reached Florean Fortescue's, and sat down on a nearby table. Ron had offered to order for them. Hermione had wanted a chocolate sundae with nuts and pickles but Ron had left out the pickles when he went to order. She knew that it was weird for Harry and Ron for they were not used to this, her cravings were simply disgusting to them, since they had voiced this several times within the hours they'd spent together.

"Hermione, could we go somewhere else now?" Harry asked unexpectedly.

"What? Why? I'm not finished my sundae yet."

"Well you could eat it on the way, come on, let's go." Ron said, standing up to his feet.

She knew they were being suspicious. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well please don't look now, because your ex-boyfriend is walking this way."

Hermione looked around expecting to see someone familiar but what she found shocked her. She knew he'd gone away for business and it had taken months for her to get over him but this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come back, not now. She didn't know what she would say to him, what she would do. She didn't know if she still had feelings for him. It was such a long time ago, why was this happening to her now?

"We don't know Hermione but unless you'd like to have some awkward conversation here, we should leave, now." Harry said. He was worried for his friend, he had liked Ian enough for Hermione but when he had left, it tore her up and he didn't wish for her to go through that all over again. It wasn't fair on her, nor would it be fair for him to come back, while she was pregnant with another man's baby.

Why had he suddenly returned, what was his purpose? Hermione didn't want to find out either. She easily lifted herself up and walked quickly with her two best friends as quickly as her feet would carry her. She didn't want to see Ian, not now, not when she was so confused. She hadn't felt this confused since she thought she was in love with Ron during school. She didn't want to go through that again, the heartbreak, the tears. She didn't need it or want it.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter complete! This was more of a filler than anything really next chapter should be quite interesting, but I shall not spoil anything this time! :D**

**Please read & review!**

**sammm**


	14. Just Breathe

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Chapter Twelve: Just Breathe**

She hadn't talked to him in a few days, she wondered if he was avoiding her. Was he that mad at her that she had gone and talked to their boss about his money situation? She hadn't meant it that way. She tried sending him a letter through owl, but the letters always returned unopened. She even tried to go and visit him in his office but every time she went, he was never there. She didn't even know why she cared at all. Sure, he was the father of her child but that was it. She had no obligation to him, no commitment. She felt like she needed him, and she didn't know why, and that scared her.

She felt the need to keep crying all the time, but if someone asked her what was wrong, she always blamed the hormones and her pregnancy. Although she was glad morning sickness had stopped, it didn't mean she was any happier. Weren't women who were pregnant supposed to be happy? If so, she didn't feel an ounce of happiness.

She's had more than enough people coming up to her and congratulating her on her pregnancy now that the news had flown throughout the Ministry. Although not many people knew who the father was. She also knew that they were talking about Malfoy behind his back and she was angry that she didn't like it. She was also so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approach her.

"Hermione."

Hermione was shocked, as she didn't expect this. She knew she would have to see him sometime, but this, she didn't expect it so soon. Was it that hard to believe that after nearly avoiding him at Fortescue's, she had hoped to not see him for a long while? She had guessed that he must have figured out that she worked at the Ministry. It wasn't exactly well known that she worked as an Auror. Most people had assumed that she would have worked in the department of magical creatures, but she felt that after the war, being an Auror is what she had dreamed of, what she was born to do.

"Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, do you have a minute?"

"I suppose I could go on a short break, just give me a minute." Hermione said, straightening out. He had taken notice of a slightly small baby bump but said nothing otherwise on the matter.

She said a quick word to the secretary and then followed him outside the building towards the picnic tables in one of the courtyards. The ministry was a huge building, the Auror department was only half the size. Although it was underground, to hide from the muggles, the building itself was huge with so many departments.

"So a lot has happened since I've been gone, I see." He mentioned first. Hermione had no idea what to say to him, he had left her.

"Well it has been two years Ian."

"And I wanted to apologize for the way I left things when I did. You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yes, you were perfectly clear when we broke up Ian, why come back now?"

"Well my father had just signed off on this big marketing plan; the only problem at the time was having to move. Now that we're finished, my father thought it best to come back."

"Why did you have to move, what were the reasons you couldn't stay in London?"

"Because they thought it best if it was done in America. I'm sorry I never gave a word to you about what was going on."

"You didn't have too, we weren't together anymore, Ian." Hermione said. It was true, they weren't together, they had no obligations to be together, and there was nothing to hold her back. If he wanted to judge her now being pregnant, then so be it.

"I know, and that's a problem because I still like you."

**XXX**

He didn't want to listen anymore; he had thought he heard enough. He hadn't even met him and he already hated him. Draco always had a sense about certain people on whether or not they were good people. He couldn't say that he himself was a saint but he had learned from his mistakes in the past, well at least he thought he did. Ian, he somehow knew was lying. He didn't just arrive back in London, and he somehow knew that he hadn't come back for business. Draco knew he had no attachments towards Hermione but he knew that Ian wouldn't care whether or not there was another man in her life for he was only after her. Draco did not want this guy in his child's life and he would adamantly make that clear to her and him.

He stood outside near one of the trees nearest to where the pair was sitting. He just happened to have taken the same break as her. He had of course been avoiding her. He hadn't known how to approach her about the money situation and he supposed he should have thanked her for talking to Mr. Tajo even though he never asked her too. He supposed she felt it was her duty considering her Gryffindor nobilities. He had proceeded to walk away, but had decided last minute to stay.

"_What?"_

"_You heard me Hermione."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_What's there to say, you can either say it back to me or not."_

"_Ian, please I'm still trying to understand that you returned to London, no less that you still like me. "_

"_I know it's a lot, and I'm really sorry on how I left things. I know how you feel-"_

"_Don't tell me how I feel; you have no idea what I've been through. I understand that you had to leave for your business but you have no right to claim how I felt. Three years Ian, we were together!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume, I didn't mean for you to get upset."_

"_I'm sure that wasn't your intention. Look, I really have to get back to work."_

"_Listen, I know this really can't make up for it now but will you go out with me tonight?"_

"_I- I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"_

"_It's complicated."_

"_How so?"_

_She seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. "Well for starters, I'm almost five months pregnant. The father of the baby is someone I hated in school. Complicated enough for you?"_

"_Malfoy right?"_

He didn't listen to another word.

**XXX**

"It's not as if it's your business Ian, but yes it's Draco's."

She was angry; he had no right to ask her these questions. He wasn't part of her life anymore. He had left her, not the other way around. Her life was private, he had no right. It wasn't his business who the father of her child was, only a selected few people did know, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"My apologies, Hermione, I hadn't meant it that way."

"Well than what exactly did you mean, Ian?" She asked him testily.

"Well we all know Malfoy was a Death Eater, I'm just surprised he works in the Ministry or that the fact that he's the father of your baby."

"For your information Draco was never a Death Eater, and why is it so shocking that he's the father of my baby? Since when is it a crime to move on Ian? Did you honestly think I would love you forever? Draco is, good for me."

"Do you love him?"

"I, um…" She didn't want to lie but she knew the truth. She didn't love him, she liked him, yes but that was it. He was easy enough to talk to when he wasn't avoiding her and he did take care of her as best as he could. She knew what scared her more was that if they did spend more time together, she could love him and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Ginny's words to get to her.

"So I still have a chance with you then?"

She didn't know what else to say. Did she want to date Ian again after he broke her heart? He had been gone two years since their relationship had ended. She didn't feel ready to date anyone at the moment. She didn't think she could. She looked into his eyes; he was standing quite close to her. Without another second to react he had bent down and kissed her.

She didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't this. Suddenly, she felt it, the feelings she had when she had been with Ian those two years ago and now, it was nothing. There was no spark, no recognition of her feelings for him. This kiss didn't feel the same, it was more demanding. There was no passion, maybe that's what their relationship had been lacking.

"Ian, please."

"Come on Hermione, you know you want this." He kissed her again. She willed herself to kiss him back, to make herself feel the way she did in the past. But there was nothing. Something was nagging her in the pit of her stomach but she didn't know what it was. She broke the kiss off suddenly realizing what had caused this reaction.

"Something the matter?" He had asked her.

"I, I think the baby just kicked." Hermione said excitedly. Without realizing what had happened, she grabbed Ian's hand on instinct and reached towards her stomach so he could feel for himself.

"Wow," He said.

She hadn't known what had possessed her to grab Ian's hand then but she regretted it now, it shouldn't have been Ian standing there feeling her baby kick. It should have been Draco. Hermione was angry at herself for what she had done. Why had she let Ian get to her, she had no obligation to either man yet something was telling her that Draco needed to be here with her now.

She didn't want to be standing next to Ian anymore so she did what anyone would do in this typical fashion, she made an excuse. She took off towards her office but knowing that Ian might follow her, she went to the washroom. She needed to calm down. Stressing would only makes things worse for her and she did not need it at the moment. She was determined to talk to Draco once and for all. She'd had enough of him ignoring her, it was time.

**XXX**

He sat in his office after taking a break, trying to calm his nerves. He tried to be different, he really did but clearly it wasn't good enough. She would never see him as someone different, someone who had changed. He didn't understand why he thought otherwise.

"Draco!" He looked up, and instantly wished he wasn't in his office at the moment. He had wished at that moment to take up that muggle habit of smoking just so he could have something to do.

"Did you want something?" He asked her eventually, since he didn't exactly want to be rude.

"Do you have time at the moment? Do you want to have lunch with me?" She asked him sheepishly.

"Is that your subtle way of asking me on a date, Hermione?" He asked as a joke, he obviously didn't mean it but he needed to make light of the situation.

"It's not a date, we need to talk. Don't even pretend you hadn't been avoiding me either. We should probably get to know one another better, if we even want this pregnancy to work."

"Yes, but unfortunately, I have work to do. Death Eaters aren't going to capture themselves. I would just love to spend time with you but unlike some people I have a job to do." He didn't mean to sound so menacingly but the comment about him being a Death Eater hurt him.

"No need to be so snippy. Look, the truth of the matter is, we're friends now-"

"Sure if you want to call us that. We're two people who made a mistake and now we're paying the price. I get it Hermione, the only reason you want to do this is because of your ex-boyfriend." He said.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Ian?"

"Well Pansy had the decency to inform me of him earlier. Look, the point of this, I'm not a rebound and I don't intend to be. If you think there is something between us or whatever you think it is, it's not going to happen. I'm not some pawn in your game."

"It isn't a game, nor did I want it to be one."

"Look, I came to talk to you earlier today but you were otherwise occupied. I won't stop you from seeing him, just know that I'm not leaving, I'm not abandoning our child," He told her.

"I know that, I know how you feel about this child, I wouldn't forbid you from seeing her or him for that matter."

"Good then that's all there is to say. I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me." He told her without another word.

"Wait Draco!"

He turned around, but didn't say a word. He was angry, but he wasn't exactly sure at whom. He knew he was angry at her for disrupting his life, he was angry at Blaise for putting ideas into his head and he was angry at Ian for returning. He just wanted it all to stop.

"What?"

"The baby kicked," As she started to walk away, "that's what I wanted to tell you."

As soon as what she had said had registered in his mind, he rushed straight up to her. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is." She took his hand then, noticing, how warm it felt against his cold skin and she placed it on her stomach. He tried to imagine a baby inside her, wanting to let out, kicking its feet. He felt it then, it was soft, but it was there. This made it real or them, that they were really having a baby, it wasn't just a thought anymore. It was actually happening.

"Wow, I uh, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright, but if there's something wrong, don't you think we should talk about it? If this is about Ian, I had no idea he was coming back and I didn't think he'd want anything to do with me anymore. We broke up almost two years ago."

"I don't care about your relationship with him, be with him for all I care. Although I did want to thank you for talking to Mr. Tajo about my financial issue, you didn't really have to." He said first, he didn't want her to know that he did in fact care so he had changed the subject abruptly, hoping she caught the message.

"It was nothing, it didn't seem fair." She told him.

She stepped back noticing how close they were, and hadn't noticed either as their hands were still touching. He let go immediately and moved behind his desk again.

"I leave in two days, just to let you know. So I won't be able to make the next appointment."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"A month, if were lucky this time, we might actually catch Greyback."

"Okay, I uh, have to get back to work now, but can we talk later tonight? Please?" She asked him in a low voice.

He had no idea what was going on, or why she suddenly seemed upset but he guessed anyhow that it was hormones, hopefully. "Fine, I'll be over around 7."

**XXX**

He had been walking the halls, to hopefully return to his work. He was set to leave in two days for another search. It was going to be fatal that this was the most important case. He was worried about leaving Hermione alone for a month, now with Ian back in the picture but what could he do about it. Both Potter and Weasley would be going with him. He would have to find a way.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco looked up only to realize who it was and then he wasn't all that sorry that he had crashed into him.

"Listen, Ian's your name, right? I want you to stay away from her."

There was no promise, and he would threaten him and he would make sure that this man would stay away from her. He didn't like or trust him. He also know Ian knew exactly who he was referring too, there was no question.

"Malfoy right? I heard rumours that you worked here. You see I actually have no intention of letting her go. She will be mine. With your bastard child or not."

Draco didn't know exactly what happened then, he felt really angry, like something was being torn from inside him and he felt rage like no other. He didn't know whether or not it was because he'd grown attached to his child and therefore when Ian had called his child a bastard, he felt as though insulted. Or maybe it was because what Ian was insinuating wasn't just the child but Hermione herself. Draco kept saying that he had no claim to Hermione but as long as the child was still inside her, she was his.

"I didn't realize you had any claim to her, last I checked you had broken up two years ago."

"Yes, and we were oh so very close. We'll get back together, don't you worry about that."

"And why would you say that? What gives you the right to make a claim on her? It's over Ian." Draco said.

"I beg to differ, considering not even an hour ago we resumed our relationship once again. Merlin, she is a good kisser. Oh but wait, you would know that already now wouldn't you?"

If Draco thought Ian was lying, he didn't show it. For he didn't actually know if she was a good kisser or not because the only form of contact that they had between them was one night of sex he couldn't remember. He didn't know if Ian was doing it to brag in his face or if he was trying to bait him. He didn't know what had scared him the most, the fact that Ian could be with her and he really had no say on the matter or that he really wanted to find out if Hermione Granger herself was in fact a good kisser. He didn't want to feel attracted to her in the least.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, you tell me."

"I don't like you and I'm not quite sure what Hermione saw in you but it's over and the sooner you realize that, the better. I'm done fighting with you." Draco chose then to walk away. He knew that he desperately wanted to punch him in the face but refrained from doing so.

"Well I'm not quite as fond of you either. Let's make a deal Malfoy, by the end of this pregnancy and she still likes me and wants to date me, you'll back off. If not, she's all yours."

Draco knew he shouldn't have agreed. This sounded dangerous and he was playing with Hermione's feelings. He didn't want to lead her on, for her only to get hurt in the end. But he hated loosing, and he be damned if he thought that Ian was going to win this.

"Deal."

They didn't shake hands or salute in a way of acknowledgement but it was clear between the both of them that a deal had been stricken and there was no backing down now.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done, so I hope that you like it. There is still plenty more to come I'm afraid. As for the interaction between Draco and Hermione, don't worry they'll be more of that soon enough. Just to make things clear, Draco and Hermione are attracted to each other but they don't love or like one another all that much. Ian, you can make your own claims on how you feel about him, just know there's plenty more of him to come so I'm forewarning you now. How many chapters will this story be? I'm not guaranteeing anything yet, but this could be up to 30 chapters. I haven't exactly decided what's going to happen yet since there's still much of the plot that needs to be written. Also the Greyback mission is still underway so there will be more info on that later on.**

**In case you were confused, the italics were for so you could tell who was talking. **

**I hope I answered some of your questions.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks to my beta Sweet Decadence!**

**sammm**


	15. Walk Away

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Walk Away**

Once he had finished his shift at work he headed towards Blaise' office, for he knew that he wasn't exactly doing anything at the moment. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you."

"And what if I'm busy at the moment?"

"We both know that you don't actually do any work."

"Okay true, what did you want?"

"I know you have been working with the Ministry for awhile, and I also know that Hermione's ex-boyfriend used to work here too. What exactly do you know about him?"

"Why the sudden interest Draco?"

He obviously didn't want to tell Blaise his actual reasoning behind it. So he would do what he did best, dodge the question and bring up another subject. "Does it really matter why; can you please just give me the information?"

He knew his best friend could tell he was agitated which was why he didn't say a word as he looked for the files on Ian. "Alright, here you go." He handed him a couple of files as they printed. He had to admit, computers and printers were quite amazing despite the fact that they were muggle technology.

He read through the files quickly, Ian Burns, twenty-four years old. He had attended Durmstrang, he was an Auror after he graduated school but decided it wasn't for him so he then went into business with his father. He spent two years in America and decided to return to London a month ago. So Ian, was overly predictable, but there had to be more. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing else written.

He checked the clock and realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. "Thanks Blaise."

"You're not going to tell me why you needed that information are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, have a safe trip then eh mate."

"Will do." With that said, Draco left the room and apparated over to Hermione's.

He knocked on her door five minutes after seven. He wasn't sure what to expect from tonight, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. They were just going to talk, right? Granted he knew they had a lot to talk about, but still. There was nothing going on between them.

She opened the door after the second knock. Her hair was pinned up messily with a bun and she had an apron around her waist. "I didn't know if you'd eaten, so I made dinner."

He hoped she didn't think this was a date, although he was afraid of saying anything in case she'd be upset, so he said nothing. "Dinner sounds good."

**XXX**

She didn't want this to be awkward, they had to talk but she had no idea where to start. Dinner had been fine, she had made stir fry using her mom's homemade recipe. He'd had complimented her, so she took that he was in a good mood. She didn't want to make this evening complicated or nerve racking but she had no idea how to act around him. She knew she was growing feelings for him but it wouldn't be good for either of them to act on it, since she knew he didn't reciprocate them. They were friends, and she would deal with him as if he was a friend, just as Harry and Ron were.

They now sat on her couch, conversing, although they only began with small talk. She had asked him his favourite things to do, when he wasn't working. She had at least needed to know who her daughter or son' father was.

"You're simply too curious for your own good." He told her.

"I can't help it, just answer the questions Draco."

"Fine, I play Quidditch on Sunday's with Blaise and usually on Friday nights, I go out with majority of Slytherin friends and get drunk at a pub. My favourite color is blue- Hermione don't act so surprised!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she had misjudged him, thinking that just because he was a Slytherin that his favourite color would be green. She knew now never to judge a book by its cover. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, now as I was saying, I don't have a favourite food, really. My mother… used to make a mean lasagne from scratch, and she had given me the recipe when she, well you know, but, I."

"Draco, it's okay." She patted him lightly on the back, noticing his discomfort of talking about his mother's death. She could tell that he loved his mother very much and missed her quite often.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to talking about my mother, like that. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," Hermione said.

"Ian, how involved was you two? Why is he here now?"

"Ian and I, met while I was searching for my parents, I had to erase their memories and send them off to Australia, so I could protect them. He was doing business with his father for the summer. It turned out he was originally from London, and we hit it off from there. We dated for two years before he decided he wanted to work with his father full time and moved to America." She paused, letting the words sink in. "I don't know why he's here now, and to be honest, I wished he wasn't."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I've moved on with my life, it hurt that he left, and it took a good year to recover fully but now that he's back, I'm not sure what to expect from him."

"Okay, what do we do about our living arrangements, in a couple of days it'll be five months mark, which means Mr. Tajo won't be giving you anymore fieldwork. And as glad as I am that you talked to him about my financial issues, I wouldn't be able to support a three bedroom flat."

"I know, and I'm not expecting you too. I think that I would possibly get a second job, something muggle, so that I won't be in harm's way and I easily do until I take maternity leave." Hermione said, she had been thinking about it for a week now. She knew as well as he did that their financial issues would be much difficult now that she wouldn't be doing any fieldwork.

"Sounds fair, how are you feeling otherwise?"

"As of right now, fine, I'm not nauseous anymore which definitely is something I did not enjoy. The only food cravings I have now are pineapple and peanut butter and pickles."

The look on his face as she told him her cravings did not go unnoticed. "That is disgusting."

"Well you did ask." She stated.

"Would you like me to make you a sandwich with those ingredients included?"

A look of delight crossed her face, as she thought how thoughtful he was being. She graciously accepted the sandwich once he returned five minutes later.

They talked for a few more hours and Hermione gave him a couple of books he could read to be readily prepared for when the baby did actually arrive. They didn't talk baby names as of right now because it was only five months, they decided they would start thinking about it when she was seven months along. She was due in January, so they would start looking for a place in a month from now.

She showed him a few movies, to pass the time. She was awed by the fact that Draco was so fascinated by the technology that muggles seemed to possess. She showed him a few pictures of herself of when she was child, although she did have to endure a couple of comments by him about her awfully unkempt hair. Halfway through the movie they'd been watching, she hadn't noticed her eyes suddenly drop. She tried to keep them open, enough to stay awake but with being pregnant, she grew more tired easily. By the time the movie was over, she was fast asleep.

**XXX**

He woke up with a stiff neck and wasn't sure why. The last thing he remembered was that he'd been at Hermione's place and they were talking. They could admit they had gotten closer to each other but it meant nothing, or so he told himself. He looked around the room and noticed that the crème walls were the same; he was still on the same brown couch as yesterday. Had he fallen asleep here? He tried to shift himself and realized why he couldn't; Hermione was leaning slightly against him fast asleep. He didn't want to admit that it felt nice, her leaning on him for support. He didn't know if he should just leave or wake her up to say goodbye, but then he realized that it would be awkward considering he stayed over and he really didn't need that. He needed to go home and pack since he was leaving tomorrow at five am. Sharing a mission with Potter and Weasley was not his idea and if he had a choice he would go alone.

He shifted his weight so that he could move himself out of the way without waking her. He laid her head on one of the pillows and grabbed the blanket that was overthrown on the couch and laid it on top of her. He wrote a quick note and placed it on her table. He searched around for his coat, and found the book she had given him the night before.

He apparated on the spot without having to say another word, he had to be at a brief meeting at the ministry at noon. He knew Mr. Tajo liked to brief them before they left for every mission so he knew exactly what to expect. Not that he wanted to be there, but there was no choice, it was his job after all.

He literally had ten minutes to get there, he knew he had slept in the minute he woke up but he could do nothing about that now. He rushed towards the lift, it was much faster than taking the stairs. Of course that was until he realized who he was stuck with in the elevator. Now he definitely had wished he had taken the stairs.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here."

"So am I Burns, considering you don't work in the Ministry."

"I'm here to talk business with Mr. Tajo, not that it's any of your business and since I'm already here, I think I shall visit Hermione as well."

"She's not here, she has today off." Draco decided that he could toy with Ian for awhile, make him suffer.

"And how would _you_ know that?"

"Well we do have schedules up in the office that tells us who are working and who are not." Draco thought the only way he would truly piss Ian off or get him to shut up is if he told a lie, although it technically was half true. "Besides, I was with her last night, and well she could barely keep her hands off me let alone to get me to go to this meeting today."

He was just given a dirty look and the rest of the elevator ride was silent.

**XXX**

She woke up more comfortable than she thought she would be, considering that she fell asleep on the couch. She knew that she had slept in the moment she woke up, because she was normally up very early in the morning for work. She also knew though that she had today off, so she didn't need to worry. She woke up refreshed which was new for her, the blanket that was on top of her fell to the floor and she wondered who had given it to her since she didn't remember having it on her beforehand. She also knew that Draco had spent the night with her, in a sense. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation, she did like him but it was becoming too much. She didn't need this on top of raising a baby. She didn't want to feel anything for him.

She searched around the apartment for him but figured he must have left. She was a little hurt by this fact, that he didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. That is until she saw the note.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there this morning; I had to be at the ministry for a meeting with Mr. Tajo. I had a lovely time last night and I thank you for the books, I shall return them when I see you next. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Take care of yourself and that baby of ours._

_Draco._

She thought it was really sweet of him to write her a note despite the fact that just a moment ago she was pissed at him. She didn't hear the noise of apparition until a moment later when she heard Ginny's voice.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing towards the letter that was still in Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked up, startled and quickly stashed the letter behind her back. Of course, not to her quick thinking Ginny had snatched the letter. "Is there something going on between you two in which you haven't told me Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, she knew this was an inevitable conversion, in which she didn't wish to have at all, but she had always told her best friend the truth and she wouldn't stop now. "As far as I know, nothing is going on between us. He did come over yesterday and all we did was talk, so don't go pointing fingers at me, nothing happened."

"Not that you don't want it too. Admit it Hermione Granger, you like Draco."

She tried to struggle with the answer, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth for she knew that Ginny had been right all along and she hated that. "Fine, I like him but nothing is going to happen Ginny."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because, he doesn't like me that way and we will continue being friends as we raise this baby together."

"So years down the road, when your child is old enough to talk and asks you why you and Draco aren't married? You're just going to tell the child that you're just friends?"

"What choice do I have Ginny?"

"You could talk to him about it?" She suggested.

As much as it was appealing, Hermione knew she wouldn't. It would be too awkward and they wouldn't talk for weeks whereas they had been talking to each other if not in person but through letters at least every second day. Even if they were to talk about this, they couldn't now, not for another month since he would be gone.

"Well I can't, maybe I just need more time to process this. This month apart will be good for us." She hoped this was a good idea. She knew it would be difficult and that she had an appointment in less than in a week which he would not present for. He had specifically told her that he didn't want Ian at her appointment but she didn't want to go alone and she didn't really feel right asking Ginny either. As she realized this, she never figured out why Ginny had showed up. "How come you're over here. Did we schedule a lunch and I just simply forgot?"

"No, but what does a girl have to do to visit her best friend without a schedule?"

"What if I had been busy? What's going on Ginny?"

"Okay, well you're the first person I told this…"

"Just tell me!"

"I'm engaged! Harry proposed to me last night."

**XXX**

Everyone at the office was congratulating Potter. Draco knew to be happy for him although they were not friends, and therefore didn't say a word to him until he had too. Potter had after all just gotten engaged. Draco supposed that he and she-weasel had been dating for a long time that it was about time. It seemed that everyone seemed to be getting married or engaged. He didn't feel left out, and definitely did not want to be a part of this celebration. He had grabbed his things and turned to the doorway, passed Potter in greeting and left the room.

"Didn't she tell you?" He looked up to see Ian Burns standing near the doorway with a smug look on his face. Draco did not like him and he probably never would.

"Tell me what?"

"Hermione and I were engaged."

_He held out the ring, it was beautiful. She didn't know what to say, he was leaning on one knee, waiting for an answer. It was everything she ever wanted, a husband, a wonderful job, perfect house. This seemed like a marriage of convenience, she would have to ask herself if she could see herself by his side in the future. They had been dating for two years but had it meant anything? The problem was that she couldn't do it. This wasn't her life, she didn't want to be like Mrs. Weasley and stay at home for the rest of her life. She wanted to travel, she wanted a family (but a few years down the road), and she had yet to learn everything._

_She didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't handle this, at least not now. She had just started her career as an Auror; did she want to give it all up for a bloke? She knew she loved him, but was love enough?_

"_Ian, I uh don't know what to say."_

"_Usually a yes would suffice." He smiled at her, hoping for the right answer._

_She didn't reply right away, unsure of her answer and afraid to hurt his feelings. Finally though she couldn't stand the silence and just blurted out the words that would break him. "Ian, I can't."_

_The smile disappeared from his face. "Why not?"_

"_It's not that I don't love you, I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to be married. We're too young." She needed to be honest with him, they were only twenty-one and twenty-two years old. People she knew didn't get married till they were at least twenty-five._

"_What's that got to do with anything? I just want you in my life Hermione. I want to grow old with you and have children with you."_

_As she thought his proposal was sincere she just couldn't do it. It wasn't just in him in the relationship and as much as she loved him, she couldn't commit to him as something like marriage. That was a huge step, and that was something she wasn't ready for. "Ian, you expect me to stay at home, whereas I want to work, travel. I don't plan on having any kids anytime soon; I just want to live my life."_

"_I understand that, I do. I'm not necessarily saying we have to get married now, I just want you, and you're all I ever wanted."_

_She took a minute to answer him. "Will you give me some time to think about this? Please, that's all I ask."_

"Well clearly your engagement didn't last long if you're not together anymore." Draco said. Although he didn't want to say anything else, he was slightly hurt by the news. Why didn't Hermione tell him, did he not have a right to know? He knew they weren't dating but they were friends. Didn't friends tell each other personal things about themselves?

It would have been nice to know that she had been engaged. It made things much harder for him to compete with Ian. It wasn't as if he was dating her, but now he had to prove something to Ian and he personally did not like being threatened. It such seemed that this news was going to ruin him, Ian and himself knew that with him gone for a month, anything could happen.

"Yes, but that was because I had to move, there's a chance now that she'll fall back into my arms whether or not she's carrying your baby."

"You're wasting your time." Draco said.

"We'll see."

**XXX**

After Ginny had returned home, she was quite happy for her friend but she felt that she needed work to distract herself. With Draco gone, along with Harry and Ron, she was alone and even though she had the day off today, she didn't want to stay cooped up in her flat doing nothing. She knew she left some files on her desk previously, she had been in such a rush to get home and start cleaning and cooking that she had totally forgot the files there. She knew the Ministry was secured and that no other Auror or member of the department could take a file without permission so she knew she didn't have to worry.

She apparated to her office, it was still mid-afternoon so she saw a few of her colleagues still working. She had passed by Blaise's office, but he was otherwise occupied. She figured that if Draco was getting along with Harry and Ron she ought to do the same for his friends.

With Draco, Harry and Ron gone on the case to search for Greyback, she wasn't allowed to be involved at all in the mission, so no files or crime scenes had been given to her. She had tried to convince Mr. Tajo that she could still help regardless whether or not she actually went and searched for him. Technically, those required for finding Greyback weren't at the Ministry, so technically it wouldn't be too difficult to get a look at the files. Only Aurors had access to all the files, it was secured with a password and a complex wand work. She had access to the files previously but she had a feeling that Mr. Tajo had changed the password so she wouldn't help the Greyback case, he knew her too well unfortunately. Luckily for her, she was able to figure out the passwords easily.

Once she was inside, it took a good few minutes to find the files because the room itself hadn't been cleaned in quite awhile. When Mr. Tajo returned, she would ask if she could clean and organize the room since she wasn't able to do much else. She placed all of Greyback's case files in one folder, all that she could find. She brought them to her desk to continue research.

She hadn't realized that so much time had passed, when she did look up, most of the lights had been turned off and majority of Ministry employees had gone home to their families.

Some of the files looked off. Investigating all the case files where Greyback usually left a mark on its' victims. His victims, were mostly women, she was disgusted by the fact that he could go so low; raping and violating these innocent people. Whether they were wizards, half-bloods, muggle-borns or muggles, it didn't seem like Greyback could care less.

The markings were usually on the neck or collarbone but it seems like on some of the case files from Germany and other states/countries, they were on the hip bone or thighs. It didn't seem to match up. If he'd been sighted in certain states, why would his signature suddenly changed? She knew that he had followers and when it was the full moon, there was no doubt that Greyback would have easily turned and bitten a few more people to help him.

She looked at his files again, going through the years, during the second war against Voldemort and could see easily his marks on the victims. She then looked again at the files from Germany and London, they were completely different. The woman were all alike, muggle-born and beaten, bruised and scarred. Their skin was torn and burned, blood covered their bodies. Only now, she looked at the dates, the last victim had been found on August 3rd, it was now the 7th. The last London sighting had been found on the 30th of July, there was no way that Greyback could have travelled that fast in five days without using an illegal portkey. You weren't allowed to apparate to another country without Ministry approval either so it didn't make any sense.

Greyback couldn't have been working alone otherwise; none of these victims could have been hurt so easily. Suddenly she remembered the note she had received two months ago covered in dried blood. She pulled it out, and inspected it. _'You're closer than you think.'_'

All of sudden it clicked into place, he'd never been in Germany, and he'd never left London. Before she could pull out her wand and send a patronus to Harry to warm him. She was engulfed into darkness.

**Author's Notes: Okay, so it's been quite awhile, and this chapter has endured a long process. In case anyone of you were wondering since I never actually stated in any of the chapters, the Ministry party was at the end of April, therefore, Hermione is due at the end of December/beginning of January. So I hope that clears up some confusion. Here are some questions/answers I'll have for you now, so that you're not confused for future chapters.**

**1. How long is this story going to be? Personally, I don't know, it could be close to 23-25 chapters possibly. I haven't completely decided.**

**2. Will Hermione and Draco ever get together? But of course, it wouldn't be Dramione fic if it wasn't.**

**3. Will Pansy or Blaise have more of a significant role in this fic? Quite possibly, but I shall not spoil anything.**

**If any of you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best to answer.**

**Please read & review!**

**sammm**


	16. If We Ever Meet Again

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Chapter Fourteen: If We Ever Meet Again**

Fourteen days into the search and so far they had found nothing. They were dirty, grimy and they weren't allowed to have contact with anyone on this mission. A month was a long time and although Draco wasn't sure what they would find on this mission, he was more worried about Hermione. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, it was mostly Ian, and he couldn't trust him. He needed to keep his mind on track; loosing focus would only distract him.

"The last time we checked, there were three murders here, all rape. We can still see bloodstains on the ground, which means it was recent." Harry told them.

"Potter, it doesn't mean that you can easily tell if it's the exact victims that were searching for. You're forgetting were not in the same country, many deaths have occurred here." Draco mentioned.

"Maybe not, but we don't have anything else to go on." Harry argued.

It was true; they hadn't had much information to go on, they went through each and every file of Greyback's but nothing stood out, nothing at all. They had even asked Mr. Tajo to verify the files and once again, there was no answer. Draco wanted to know how Greyback was killing all these women, but never being noticed, never leaving a trail. They've had to leave London on more than one occasion because of Greyback. These murders weren't adding up. He couldn't be in two places at once. Apparitions were traced automatically if they were travelling out of the country. There was no way Greyback was going anywhere without being tracked. Yet somehow he was, it just didn't make any sense.

"Let's just take a break, for a moment. Sitting here arguing isn't going to help us." Ron said.

It was true, they had been at this for days, arguing, keeping watch. It was tiring to say the least. Draco would probably never like the Golden Trio but he was trying to make an effort. It didn't help that he worked with them practically every day. For the sake of the job; they worked together well. Arguments would never stop between them. Sometimes Draco would pick a fight with them, just to see them annoyed and angry at him.

In some ways he was still the mean bully at Hogwarts but there were times when he acted civilly and mature towards them. He couldn't really help it, his father had always told him that everyone was below him, that no one was superior to the Malfoy's and that they should learn their place in society. He didn't think that way anymore but it was stilled into his brain from birth and it was hard to let go. Hell, he was going to have a half-blood child that had to mean something right?

**XXX**

She let out a scream, lighting her wand immediately, looking for the source. She could hear footsteps but had no idea where it was coming from.

"Hermione, is that you?"

She recognized the voice immediately, wondering what he was doing here, at night in the ministry of all places. His wand was lit as well, shining practically in her face.

"Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, isn't it your day off?"

She didn't register the fact that he even knew she had the day off; it wasn't his business what she was doing at the Ministry. She was more curious by the fact that he got in the building in the first place when there are security at every exit and floo stations.

"What are you doing here, how did you get in the building?"

"I have my ways; the security guard at the front recognized me and told me to go right in even though I'm not an Auror anymore."

"You have no reason to be here Ian, so why are you?"

"I came to see you." He told her, "I ran into Malfoy earlier and I figured that you would be here even on your day off."

"You don't know me anymore Ian, a lot has changed since you left."

"I can see that."

She could tell he was looking at her stomach again, it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't with him anymore, his opinion didn't matter either. She had no idea why he wanted to see her either considering how late it actually was. She realized now why all the lights went out now, considering the hour the ministry workers aren't here this late and therefore the lights turn off.

She loved to research she just had no idea she'd been there so long. It reminded her of her school days at Hogwarts when she would study for her O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S, they had been important to her and she had wanted her grades to be up to par. She was tired now and wanted to sleep and she was craving pickles and strawberry ice cream, unluckily for her Draco wasn't here to get it for her.

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"Well it just seems Malfoy can't take care of you while he's gone so I thought I'd step in and help you."

Now she was curious, he'd hardly been back a week in London and now he all of a sudden wanted to help her? Where was he when he left and she had to pick up the pieces herself? Where was he when she had to deal with going to the Ministry balls by herself because she couldn't be bothered with a date? After he had left there'd been no letters, no owl from him. What was she suppose to expect from him?

"I don't need your help Ian; I have Ginny and Luna to help me while he's gone."

"Yes, but you don't have a man. You can't honestly tell me Malfoy treats you right? You know what he was like in school and he's hardly a friendly person and to be honest I don't like the fact that he's the father of your child. You don't know what he's capable of."

"You don't get to decide my life decisions anymore Ian, I'm happy with my life now and I don't need your help. Draco treats me fine and I don't think its any of your business anymore."

"Of course it's my business, we were engaged Hermione. Normally to some people in a relationship that means something." He told her.

"Yes, and you broke things off when you decided to leave the country. It's not my fault you wanted to work with your father, you ended things between us Ian."

"I had never wanted us to end because of it. I loved you Hermione and I still do, i wish you could see that."

"How can i even trust you? I received no word from you, in all that time you were gone. Maybe it's time you realize that maybe we just weren't meant to be. We're not in a relationship anymore and I have a child to take care of now, you lost your chance and even though Draco isn't who I'm meant to spend my life with, I don't regret it. So if you'll excuse me I have to go ho—"

She never did finish her sentence for she felt a huge pain in her stomach and it definitely wasn't the baby kicking her. She felt something warm and looked down to see red. There was blood flowing downwards and all she could feel was pain. She could feel her vision going, she was falling. The last thing she felt or heard before she faded was someone's arms catching her in mid grip and the sound of apparition.

**XXX**

She unlocked the door to her store, wondering why she was here herself in the middle of the night. She was still surprised that the Ministry had pitched in and helped her build her store back the way it was before all the damage. There would be a reopening tomorrow morning and all her regular customers had received news about it. Pansy was excited, she looked back on the days of Hogwarts and couldn't believe all that had changed since then. She had made a living for herself and could not believe how selfish she had been back in her youth. She figured she would double check now to make sure everything was all set instead of in the morning where she preferred the extra sleep.

She'd been alone for many years after the war, preferring to be by herself where she couldn't hurt anyone anymore, couldn't cause them pain. She remembered him and how happy he had made her, but their relationship was quick and thankfully didn't end in suffering, though she never did see him again. She didn't know why she was thinking of him after four years, there were no pictures of them, no present memory of them in her thoughts and yet she couldn't help remember how he had kept her safe, how kind he'd been when she was being an utter bitch to people. She regretted letting him go but she knew she would probably never see him again anyways. He hadn't given her a second thought either since Hogwarts.

Before she could enter, she heard a noise sounding from the back alley near her store. She knew she shouldn't investigate; it wasn't her place or problem for that matter. She was curious and wanted to know what was going on. The minute she did, she regretted it instantly. He was tall, with sharp teeth pointing, dripping with blood. There was nowhere for her to run and she knew exactly who he was, who he'd been acquainted with. She couldn't hide not from him, he was a werewolf with hyperactive senses and he could easily smell her fear. All she could do was scream.

She could hear movement around her but had no idea where she was, she opened one eye and realized how blinding the light in the room was. She realized that she was at St. Mungos. She could barely move and she felt heavily bandaged.

"You gave me quite the scare Pans."

She recognized his voice instantly, she had only had just been thinking of him before she'd been attacked, wondering why he was here and why now, how did he know she was here?

"Blaise, is that you?"

She tried to feel her fingers and luckily for her she could. She reached for his hand, taking in the warmth. God, she had missed him.

"You've broken a few bones Pans, nothing too serious though."

"What happened?"

"Someone attacked you, my guess, I just happened to be coming out of a pub nearby and found you on the ground. Do you remember anything?"

Did she remember his face, bloody and mouth watering. He had been staring at her as if she was going to be his next pray. She was able to recall her taking a step back from the alley, trying to make a run for it, though he was too fast and had captured her in an instant. She had kicked and screamed, gratefully thanking the god's that it was not a full moon, though she knew she would have been dead in an instant had it been. She couldn't remember much after that.

"Bits and pieces, you didn't happen to see who it was?"

Did she actually want to tell him the truth, or have her lie to him one more time. This was serious but she figured if she kept quiet, all her problems would go away. She knew that Draco was on a mission searching specifically for him, if she told Blaise who exactly attacked her last night or was it this morning? Would that ruin everything the Aurors had gone through just to find him? She had know idea where they were and she had no idea if they had spotted him while on mission. It could have been just a coincidence that she saw him last night, maybe another follower. But there was no way she had mistaken him, could she?

"Do I have any specific marks on me? Did the healer say anything to you?"

"You have one bite, near your leg but it's all healed. I found you pretty quickly."

"It was Greyback." She whispered. She knew that she couldn't really lie to him anymore, he had been there for her when no one else was.

"Please tell me you didn't just say Greyback, as in werewolf Greyback that Draco is trying to find at this very moment." He sounded angry but she knew it wasn't directed at her, thankfully. She could only nod her head and let the tears fall in which she had been holding in since she'd woken up.

He had finished muttering and gently placed his arms around her shoulders, holding her like he had back in Hogwarts. "I've missed you, I've missed us." He told her quietly, for one moment she had thought she was dreaming. But he was still there, still holding her as if he never wanted her to let go.

"I've missed us too."

**XXX**

He been pacing the hallway for more than half an hour, he hadn't heard a word from one healer and it was driving him crazy. He hadn't even bothered to send any owls yet, though he knew he should have, he just wanted confirmation as to what was going on with her.

As he was about to pace the whole corridor again, a healer in charge came out of the room, walking towards him.

"Are you Mister Malfoy?"

He wanted to lie and say that he was, but he knew her doctor would not recognize him and know that he was lying. "No, sir I'm not."

"Is Miss Granger's parents here then?"

Was her situation a lot worse than he could have imagined that her parents needed to be here? "I, I was just about to owl them."

"Alright then, until you do unfortunately we can't tell you any information unless you have a relation to Miss Granger, I'm sure you understand." He just nodded and proceeded to owl the people the most important to Hermione.

He knew whatever had happened to Hermione, he wasn't going to like it, not one bit.

**XXX**

He was starting to give up on this mission, there had been no sight of him their entire trip and he was tired. He wanted to go home and not have to deal with this bullshit. Both Weasley and Potter were asleep near him, he was supposed to be keeping watch but he could feel his eyes drifting. Suddenly he heard an owl hooting above him, with two letters attached to the owl's leg.

He shouted towards his partners to wake up, wondering what was going on. Were they being called back to London? Did Mr. Tajo find another clue?

"What is it?" Weasley asked.

"There's an owl, do you think it's from Mr. Tajo?"

"I highly doubt that, if he needed us to come back to London, he would have sent a portkey right away." Potter rationalized as he yawned. They were all tired.

Ron grabbed the letters before they could argue anymore. He decided to read it out loud.

_"Draco, Potter and Weasley,_

_You need to get back to London asap. Normally i wouldn't ask this of you but it's kind of important. Pansy was attacked last night night, apparently Greyback is back in London. Don't worry she's okay, just a scratch. we're just lucky it wasn't a full moon. Either way, he's been in London for a couple of times or he hasn't for quite some time. Please hurry, I can't and won't let my friends get hurt by this bastard._

_Blaise."_

"I guess we're not needed here any longer."

"We still haven't opened up the other letter, Weasley."

_"Harry and Ron, _

_I didn't want to have to tell you this news, Hermione's in the hospital at the moment. The healer's won't tell me anything at the moment, though i've tried reaching her parents but so far there's been no response. The healers said that they need someone who relates to Hermione before they can disclose any information, so if you can as soon as possible to come back to London._

_Ian"_

"Were not related to Hermione though."

"I don't think that's what he means Ron." Potter told him. Draco couldn't speak, barely heard a word they said. Hermione was in the hospital, which meant something was wrong whether she was injured or it had something to do with the baby, _his baby_.

"Let's pack up and get out of here please." He told them calmly.

They didn't say a word to him, just did as they were told. They had apparated to the Ministry in a matter of five minutes. He put his stuff quickly in his office, he didn't bother to change or even to wait for Potter and Weasley. He needed to know what had happened and he needed to know now.

**End of chapter: So what did you think? What's going to happen? You'll soon find out!**

**I'm really sorry for how long this chapter took to come out and i know most of you will be pretty angry with me because of how long it took. I've had huge massive amount of writer's block for a long time now but i'm starting to come back with ideas now. I'm in school which is why it will also take awhile for another update, though i promise you'll not have to wait another four months or so for another chapter *hopefully***

**I'm also looking for a beta for this story and my previously beta had a lot of stuff going on and had to back out. So if any of you are interested, let me know!**

**sammm**

**PS. Please READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Placenta Praevia

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Previously:**_** They didn't say a word to him, just did as they were told. They had apparated to the Ministry in a matter of five minutes. He put his stuff quickly in his office, he didn't bother to change or even to wait for Potter and Weasley. He needed to know what had happened and he needed to know now.**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Placenta Praevia**

Ian had just finally sent word to both Harry and Ron, and of course Hermione's parents. Though he knew Malfoy was with them, he didn't feel the need to include him in the letter. They weren't stupid, he was sure they could figure it out.

"You, what did you do? Why is Hermione in the hospital?" He knew it was Malfoy as soon as he heard those footsteps.

"i didn't do anything to her, I'd say it was you considering you're the one who knocked her up in the first place."

"Guys, can we not fight right now? What's going on? What's happened to Hermione? Why is she here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Hermione and I had a little argument over at the Ministry a little while ago and suddenly she just fell, probably from exhaustion only…"

"Only what Ian?" Ron asked.

"When she fainted, there was blood, a lot of blood."

Ian saw Malfoy sit down in a nearby chair, putting his face in his hands. This may have been the only moment in which Ian thought that he was human, that he had actual feelings, he actually felt pity for him for what he was going through. It was his child after all. Though Ian couldn't help but think that if Hermione did loose the child which was becoming more of a possibility than she wouldn't feel the need to be with Malfoy anymore. He could have her all to himself.

"I'm going to see if I can find a healer." Harry announced and began to walk away.

There was at least 10 minutes of silence before they heard footsteps again.

"Ah, Mister Burns, i'm glad to see you have contacted Mister Malfoy, have you been able to reach Mr. and Mrs Granger at all?"

"No sir." He could all but confirm.

"Very well, Mister Malfoy, if you could just follow me please."

**XXX**

"Ms. Granger is stable as of right now, it's a good thing she came in when she did otherwise…."

"So, the baby is alright?"

"For now Mister Malfoy." The healer said gravely.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Ms. Granger lost of a lot of blood, and she could have lost the baby, but luckily for her the baby is a lot stronger than that. Have you heard the term Placenta Previa?"

"Is that a muggle term? I'm afraid I'm not familiar."

"It's an obstetric complication in which the placenta is attached to the uterine wall close to or covering the cervix. It can sometimes occur in the later part of the first trimester, but usually during the second or third. It is a leading cause of antepartum haemorrhage, which is vaginal bleeding."

"Sorry, english please." He was even more confused then he'd been before. He had no idea what the healer was saying.

"It basically means, Ms. Granger has suffered an amount of stress throughout her life and sometimes curses are also an affect gravely servere, am I right?"

Draco then recalled what he had heard about Hermione during the war. He hadn't always been present during their raids, trying to find all the Horcruxes. Though he did recall one event, where Hermione had been gravely injured, and he had never found out why before he was called away again.

_He'd been sitting at the kitchen table for about twenty minutes going over further plans when an ambush of noise broke through the barriers of 12 Grimauld Place. He raised his wand just as swiftly, waiting for an attack._

_"Put your wand down Malfoy, it's just us." Potter's voice broke out through the hallway. He could here Mrs. Black screaming her head off, though he just simply turned her out. "What's going on?"_

_The trio finally came into view, and it seemed Weasley was shaken up, and Potter looked worse for wear. Granger however was barely able to stand up. She looked as though she was about to collapse into unconsciousness. "What happened?" He asked again. _

_"We got caught, we managed to stun a few before we got away." Potter said._

_He didn't ask anymore questions though he did notice Granger had fainted and Weasley was trying to hold her up. There seemed to be quite a lot of blood, more than usual it seemed though he wasn't sure what had happened._

_Before he could question them further, he was summonsed. He had been under the _Imperio_ curse while the Dark Lord had attempted to give him the mark, but he was much stronger than they gave him credit for and was unable to fight him off. Unfortunately for him, the Dark Lord was even more enraged with him and had cursed him with a spell he was still unsure of. The spell itself was connected somehow with the dark mark and he was able to feel the pain in his arm even if he didn't have the mark itself. _

_"I've got to go, no news yet. Did you find anymore Horcruxes?"_

_"No, but we know where there might be one." Potter said before Draco apparated to headquarters. _

"I'm not sure sir, what does this have to do with Hermione?"

"From what I've detected, Ms. Granger has suffered under the Crutiatus curse numerous times throughout the war. She's lucky enough to even be alive from all the tram she endured. Although there was no brain damage of any kind, the curse sometimes leaves traces of its dark magic within the person, particularly for women."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that it's harder for her to carry the baby full term."

"So you're saying the baby could die?" Draco asked the healer.

"Yes, if Ms. Granger considers her options, if she decides to keep the baby there's a chance that Ms. Granger may not make it either."

"What?"

"Ms. Granger could die if she keeps the baby, they're too many risks. We healers will try our best to make sure nothing does happen to her but there are consequences."

"Does Hermione know about this?"

"Yes, she does. You can go see her now if you'd like, though she might be asleep still. We had her under a sedative earlier."

He couldn't wrap his mind around the situation, he had no idea what was going on. He felt so confused and unsure of himself. He figured if anything Hermione would tell him, make him understand what the healers had just told him.

The healer led him into her room silently. She was just laying there. Her eyes closed and her breathing was slow. He blinked twice trying to process all this information. He could loose his son or daughter if Hermione carried with the pregnancy but he could also loose her as well. He considered her a friend, though was tugging on his heart and he looked at her closely. She wasn't just the mother of his child, though they had begun to talk more, he had actually thought they had a lot in common and would sometimes able to enjoy pleasant conversation between them.

She could die, all because of this baby. He had no idea what she wanted to do, she had told him repeatedly that she had wanted to keep the baby, was that still true? She would be risking her life just for their child and as much as he'd grown close to the baby, it wasn't worth Hermione's life, not if it meant loosing her. And that scared him even more to think about.

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice said from the doorway.

Draco looked around to see Blaise standing there, with a concerned look on his face.

"No, she'll die if she keeps this baby, and if she doesn't, the baby doesn't survive. I loose either way Blaise."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Probably not but I'm going to have to be for Hermione's sake. What am I suppose to do?"

"Do you want your baby or Hermione dead because when it comes down to it, you don't have a choice. Unless those so called healers can do actually do something for her condition."

"If I know Hermione, she's going to want to fight it, fight this and it's going to end up killing her."

"Then tell her that mate."

"It's not that simple Blaise, I'm going to loose my child and unimaginable as it is to believe that I'm going to be a father, I want too." He told him. "As an aurora, I don't get recognition for my work; as a person, I was apart of Voldemort's circle, claimed as a Death Eater even though I never took the mark. I know everyone still hates me, and at least with this child, I have a chance to make it right, prove to myself that I can be good and that I won't become my father."

"And you will be." Hermione suddenly said in a weak voice, have woken up a few minutes ago.

Blaise then left the room silently, knowing they both needed to talk. Draco was grateful for his friend, and that he gave him his space, advice when needed. Draco was thankful for the all the things he'd done, he had one friend who stood by him no matter what.

"Hermione-"

"Please don't say anything." She interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, you want me to get rid of _her_, even if you don't want too. I know you want to protect me but I need to do this, I want to bring _our_ baby into this world."

"Even if it means you die in the end, are you willing to risk that?" He asked her.

"Even in death, I know she'll be taken care of. She'll have two wonderful uncles, and an aunt who will adore probably way too much, and a father despite his past sins, will probably spoil her way too much but I think i'll be able to deal with that."

He looked at her closely, trying to see if she was joking, willing her to say something, despite her compliment towards him, he couldn't do this. He couldn't watch her die because of him. "I don't want you to do this."

"Why, not even five months ago, you hated me." She told him. "You wouldn't have cared had I died."

Her words caught him off guard. "That's not true. I never hated you, disliked you yes but that was in Hogwarts which was a long time ago. I do care about you Hermione probably more than I should and it isn't just because you're carrying my child."

"You c-care about me-e?" She stuttered.

"Yes, and as scary as it is to admit, I don't want to loose you, I don't think I could handle it."

He sat next to her on the bed, close enough to touch, yet keeping his distance. He was still wondering what had made him say that to her, that he actually cared for her, as if more than a friend. He couldn't be, they barely gotten close, let alone to see her as anything more. Had he been telling her the truth or was it a lie that he fabricated in his mind so he could hide his real feelings for the girl. He didn't know what was happening to him and he certainly didn't like it.

"I care about you too."

She had said it as if an instinct, did she really care about him? He knew without denying it any longer, he had meant what he said and with longing, he looked at her, closely this time, as if seeing her for the first time. Her hair was a complete mess, strands at odd angles and he wished he could put them back into place, her body was covered in a hospital gown, due to the amount of blood she lost, she couldn't wear her own clothes at this point. He had no idea why he did what he did, she was a wreck, emotionally and physically and yet it was like he was seeing her in a different light, and with that sudden impulse without even knowing it, he kissed her.

**XXX**

She'd been kissed by many people, Ron, Viktor Krum, Ian to name a few. But never had she felt so much passion, such longing in one kiss. She felt her knees go weak despite lying in a hospital bed. She hadn't expected this by a long shot but she couldn't help reciprocate the kiss by wrapping her arms around him, playing with a few strands of his hair.

When they did come up for air, it was quite some time later. She had no idea how long they'd been there. How long exactly had she been in the hospital? Were her friends going insane trying to figure out what was wrong with her? She looked at Draco then, wondering what was going through his head.

"Damnit!" She exclaimed. Now that their moment was gone, she had some time to process their kiss, she couldn't believe it had happened, five months ago she would have been repulsed by this, now she couldn't help but want more. Even though she knew at least twenty percent was her pregnancy hormones acting up.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you actually sorry, do you regret kissing me?"

"No, not at all. I've been kind of wanting to do that for quite awhile now." He admitted. She looked at his face trying to find the lie in his statement, surprised that there was none.

"Ginny was right, she knew this would happen."

"I don't follow."

"When I first found out about the pregnancy and I told Ginny, she said that she wouldn't be surprised if we got together as a couple by the time we had the baby. Look at us, we were mortal enemies in Hogwarts and now five months along in the pregnancy we're snogging as if we've been starved without air!"

"Are you really complaining Hermione?"

"Do you realize how crazy this is? Us together. I don't regret kissing you but if we do this, I mean really commit to each other, we have to take it slow. We're gonna be parents together, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"I know," He kissed her again and moved off the bed, " I know your friends want to see you so I'll go now, I'm going to visit Pansy, she was attacked by Greyback tonight."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, just let Potter or Weasley come get me if you need me."

"Okay, and Draco?"

He was halfway out the door when she called him back. She knew he was giving her space, to figure things out between them, afraid she may have made a mistake and without saying anything, she was thinking about it.

"Yes?"

"I don't regret this, us, it's going to take a lot of work but I think we can do this. And I'm glad it's you whose the father of our baby, she's going to love you I just know it."

"You are determined to think she's still a girl aren't you?"

"Yes and until she's born, you'll be proven otherwise."

"Get some sleep Hermione, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Draco." When he left the room, she couldn't help but lie back down, trying to get comfortable with a smile on her face. Even though she was scared of what was happening to her, to her baby, she knew that even though things were terrible now, they would be okay in the end.

**Author's Notes: So there you have it! What was wrong with Hermione has been reveiled and i'm sure everyone must be happy now, they finally kissed! As it is, nor does it mean Ian is out of the picture, and the issue with Greyback will be addressed soon. I think I've changed the plot way too many times with this story so we'll see what happens next. I got the idea of Hermione's condition off of 'one tree hill' so I don't take credit for that! I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for making this chapter such a delay!**

**Please read & review!**

**sammm**


	18. We'll Be Alright

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Previously:**__**When he left the room, she couldn't help but lie back down, trying to get comfortable with a smile on her face. Even though she was scared of what was happening to her, to her baby, she knew that even though things were terrible now, they would be okay in the end. **

**Chapter Sixteen: We'll Be Alright**

"Draco! I'm bored!"

"Read a book then," He suggested.

"I have, every single one I own!"

"I can't help that you're bored Hermione, you have to stay in bed right now, you just got out of the hospital."

"It's been a week, seriously?"

"Healers orders, here." He said, as he handed her a book.

"You giving it back already?"

"Yep, with you whining and complaining every single day, I had to find something to do."

"Very funny, Draco." She said with a slight smile. "What did you think?"

"I'd say we're better prepared now if anything, but just don't expect me to changing diapers anytime soon. That would be your job."

"So you wouldn't mind, feeding her, changing her, giving her a bath?"

"Just as long as I won't have to be near that stink, sure." He told her, "Though I don't understand how you think that our baby is a girl, I've told you plenty of times that Malfoy's don't bare daughters."

"I just have a feeling, and technically you went against tradition, impregnating a muggle-born, tsk, tsk."

"What can I say, i'm just the anti-pureblood."

"Have you thought about what you want to do with our living situation?" She asked him.

"Even with Mr. Tajo raise that he gave me, it won't cover everything. If we do find a place, we'd have to stick with a two bedroom apartment, not three."

"Okay,"

"Okay? You'd be okay with sharing a bedroom with me? Sharing a bed with me?" He asked unsure, his tone was slightly nervous to her ears.

She thought about it, all week in fact. They had technically been dating for that long and yet, it seemed like she'd been with him forever. It could have been the five months previous she'd spent in his company. Maybe it was more than that? She had her fair share of relationships and they have never lasted long, except for Ron which lasted a year and Ian which lasted three years. What's to say that this relationship with Draco would last? Other than the fact that they would have a child together, there was no obligation to be together, this baby was basically pushing them together. Though through all her relationships, she'd never lived with any of them. Hell she'd never lived with a guy before.

With Ian, he was too busy with his work to really notice, too involved with his father's business that them living together would have caused more problems then them just being together, every now and then. With Ron, he hadn't wanted to leave the Burrow, leaving his home would devastate his mother and despite the fact that Hermione got along with Molly, she never wanted to get on her bad side.

Living with someone would cause issues and amount of stress, not to mention that she was pregnant and her hormones have gone haywire, though as of yet, not in front of Draco. Only Harry and Ron, and undoubtedly Ginny as well had dealt with her wrath. But for some reason, she wanted to live with Draco, despite their conversation had started out as them friends. Sure they were moving quite fast, having a baby, dating and now living together, it was entirely backwards. She had no idea how he lived, his living habits. Did he leave his towel on the floor? Was he a neat-freak?

"Well as you said, it's not like I can get pregnant." She said with a laugh.

She thought about the two days she'd stayed in the hospital, after Draco had left her with her friends, she'd been led to fend for herself. Surrounded by people she cared deeply for, and for some reason she had only wanted Draco there. Ian had been a nuisance, coming every minute asking her if she was okay or if she needed anything. She supposed he was feeling quite guilty for what had happened, he hadn't necessarily done anything to her, but the stress of work and him harassing her about Draco hadn't helped. On her part, she had told him to leave her alone for the time being, and she would contact him when she felt like talking to him, forgiving him.

_Once she woke from her slightly dazed state, she felt a presence next to her, holding her hand. Thinking it was Draco, she squeezed back with a smile on her face until she opened her eyes, to see clearly. "Ian, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to check on you, I wanted to make sure that you're alright."_

_"Well, I'm fine now so you can go. I'm sure you have things to do."_

_"Come on, Hermione, it's me. You can tell me anything."_

_"You want the truth?" She asked him, getting pissed off now. She slowly sat up, in a bit of pain, but trying to not let it bother her for now. _

_"I can loose the baby, and I'm not pointing fingers, but when I lost so much blood, I thought I was, and that scared me. I'm not ready to be a mother and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love this baby and I love the fact that I made this child with Draco. Yes, he was associated with the Death Eaters, but Draco bares no mark and I proud of him for that. I want this baby and I will keep it if it's the last thing I do."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There's a thirty per cent chance that I could die while having this baby, and if in childbirth, there's a 50 per cent chance this baby will live and I will do everything in my power to help save it."_

_"That's suicide Hermione, you'd be doing yourself a favour by getting rid of the child. Do you really want to be carrying a bastard's child just so that you die in the process? Are you really ready to risk that?"_

_"My child is not a bastard Ian, and yes, I'm willing to risk it. I've already had this conversation with Draco, as this issue doesn't concern you. I'm only telling you because we've always been close and I wish to remain friends with you."_

_"Just friends?"_

_She raised her eyebrow in annoyance. How did he expect her to react? She almost lost the baby because of him, though she would never say that to his face, she had more class than that. Did he really expect them to be anything more than friends after he left her for his career. She understood the importance of a job, for she took hers very seriously but there is a time and place for everything and he had always put his job before hers. She knew he never cheated on her, and when he always said he was late working, he had really meant it. She just never understood why he persuade her if he didn't really care. When he proposed, she had thought that he was finally taking her into consideration, but in reality he just wanted someone to show off. He knew what her status held, she was/is the brightest witch of her age and he knew what it could for his career if he married her. _

_Whether he had actually loved her, that was entirely new story. _

_"Yes Ian, just friends." She told him. "It's been two years, you've been busy with your work, you wouldn't have had anytime for me anyways. Besides I'm having a baby and there's Draco-"_

_"Malfoy, please don't tell me you're involved with him." He interrupted her._

_She was shocked by his anger, she knew he hated him but there was no reason for him to be angry if she was or not involved with Draco. He had no say in the matter anyways. "So what if I am?"_

_"He's no good for you, he can't provide for you, he can barely make enough money to support himself, how is he going to support you and a baby as well?"_

_"How do you know that? Nevermind, whatever money problems we have or may have of none of your concern Ian. I really don't feel like fighting, I'm in the hospital because of that."_

_"I am truly sorry Hermione."_

_"Is there a problem here?" Hermione had never been more glad to hear Ginny's voice than she was at that moment._

Draco wasn't too happy about that, it was clear he hated him, and vice versus Ian didn't like Draco all too much either. It was clear where they stood, for she could convince either one of them. She had loved Ian, she really did but he chose his career over her and it was a long time since she'd seen him, and she didn't really want to get to know him again. They had shared a connection, an engagement, but it hadn't lasted long and she had questioned his feelings for her when he left. If she had been so important to her, why he not asked her to come with him? Why abandon her? She told herself almost every day it must have been something she'd done, something she'd say to convince him not to stay. She decided that he was simply a nuisance now and there was no dwelling in the past no longer. Her future was with Draco, or so she hoped.

"No, I suppose that's true. Seriously though, you mean it?"

"Yes, though I have one condition." She told him.

"Anything,"

"You keep your hands to yourself, regardless of how we got into this situation, this relationship of ours is still new, and sex would change things between us." She paused, thinking. "At least till after the baby is born."

"Understandable, I shall keep my hands to myself, anything else?"

"No, that's it, though it doesn't mean I can't have snogging sessions with you." She told him shyly. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap within a second.

"You conniving minx, what shall I do with you?" She laughed and proceeded to snog him senseless.

**XXX**

"At least he didn't mess up the shop, everything is still in tact." She told him.

"I still can't believe you own a jewellery store."

"Well Blaise, i'm just full of surprises."

"Are you sure you're alright Pansy?"

"I'm fine Blaise, just a couple of scratches, he didn't bite me. Though it felt good to be able to talk to Bill Weasley about his attack, made me feel like I wasn't the only one who went through this."

"You're not, and I'm sure there's many more who have gotten in the way of Greyback. If I wasn't sure I could take him on myself, I would." He said angrily.

She grasped his arm gently, to calm him. "It's not your fault, I'm just glad you were at the right place at the right time."

"Yeah by pure luck, I still feel bad enough as it is."

"Don't beat yourself over this, please Blaise."

"Fine, why did you decide to open your own store? What happened to your parents?"

"After the war, I know my father was taken to Azkaban and my mother just broke down. I know that my family wasn't as dark as the Malfoy's were and but because my father had the dark mark, the ministry made no exceptions. I can't exactly fault them though can I? My father was truly a bastard. I've only visited him once in prison and he basically told me I was disowned for not owning up to the family and simply disgracing the Parkinson's. So I essentially had no money and my mother truly believed my father, she was practically a puppet."

"It was like she had no emotions, no sympathy, she simply didn't care for me. I just made the decision to move out, knowing I had nowhere to go, I went straight to the ministry and pleaded my case. They gave me a starting loan and I just wanted to do something with my life and jewellery was somehow my calling."

"I'm sorry Pansy, it must have been hard for you. My family flee'd way before the war started, I believe my mother is on her 12th husband by now, I've given up count by now."

"Do you still talk to her? Your mother I mean?"

"She's decided to stay in Italy, said London was just too much, I almost didn't come back myself but London has always been my home and I felt I couldn't just leave it."

"I feel the same, it just wouldn't be the same without London. Did you ever go back and finish your N.E.W.T.S?"

"I was home-schooled by a private tutor, but I never took my N.E.W.T.S. at Hogwarts."

"Me neither, tis a shame. Have you been in contact with Draco for long?"

"We both work at the Ministry, he's an Auror while I work in Department of Magical Games and Sports. We see each other occasionally at work and we usually catch up with Crabbe and Goyle, sometimes Knott on Friday's for drinks."

"I feel as though I've been gone longer than normal, the Slytherin Gang all back together again."

"Not always, do you still talk to Daphne and Asteria?"

"No, we've lost touch. I'm not too bothered by it though, they were always snobs."

"And you weren't?" He said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha, Blaise. I've grown out of my ways, being on my own has taught me a lot. What I don't understand is what possessed Draco to get involved with a mud-, I mean muggleborn."

"I don't know, I don't pretend to understand but Granger makes him happy and that's I hope for, for him. He's had a hard life and now he's finally turning things around. Working at the Ministry was tough for him, still is sometimes. Our coworkers aren't exactly nice to us."

"Because you were former Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but funny thing is that none of us had the Dark Mark and were still treated like dirt sometimes. It's the price we pay for living as a pureblood. Everyone is treated equally now so we don't really have a say anymore, blood is just blood. It doesn't mean I want to date anyone who isn't pureblood though, even my tastes has standards."

"Well I guess it's a good thing, you're with me then, aren't you?" She said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh very much."

**XXX**

"This is the third apartment we've looked at Granger, must you be so picky?"

"Well I'm sorry? I can't help if the kitchen looks as though it's been trashed in or there's no windows in any of the bedrooms. Do we want the baby to suffocate?"

"The baby won't suffocate even if there were no windows, that's why we have wands for, or did you forget your a witch?"

"I just want our place to be perfect, is that wrong for me to think?"

"No, but I would like to live somewhere soon."

"What do you think about living somewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole?" She asked him.

"Isn't that where the Weasley's live?" He said with distaste in his voice.

"Don't give me that, The Burrow is a lovely place, just because they don't have a lot of rich things doesn't mean anything, I practically grew up there."

"I realize that, but I just don't think I can picture myself living there."

"Will you at least try? We might not even find anything but try please, for me?" She asked, pleading, to reason with him.

"Fine, we'll have a look."

"Great!" She hugged him briefly before letting him apparate them to Ottery St. Catchpole, since she could no longer do it herself due to her health and the baby's.

They spent a good two hours tops looking at every available apartment, with enough arguing on both parts until they finally agreed on a little cottage not too far from the Burrow. It was situated in a quiet area surrounded by trees and little lake. The little cottage somehow managed their budget as well as having two bathrooms and three bedrooms. As Draco had finally agreed to it, had told her that there would need to be a lot of fixing up to do before he could deem it satisfied for his liking. She reluctantly agreed even though looking at her new home, it was perfect.

It felt like a new beginning, a new adventure. She had no idea what to expect living with Draco but it was a chance she was willing to take.

**Author's Notes: This is a giant thank you to all the reviewers who have stuck by me even though I take forever to update! I've had an enormous amount of writer's block over the last couple of months even though this chapter has been half-written awhile ago. I also was in school and working a lot, even though I know that's no excuse I hope there are still readers still sticking around. **

**Please read & review! It's very much appreciated!**

**Teaser for next chapter:**

"_Well well, Ms. Granger, it seems we meet again only this time, by tomorrow you'll be dead, including that half-blood bastard child."_

"_Lucius?"_


	19. Picture Perfect

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Previously:**___**It felt like a new beginning, a new adventure. She had no idea what to expect living with Draco but it was a chance she was willing to take.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Picture Perfect**

Just as she thought the cottage couldn't be anymore perfect; the colouring on the walls were just outrageous and their furniture hardly matched as they had two different personalities and tastes.

She was about to lift a box, not so much heavy but that she had to bend down to reach it. Even now that she was reaching her six month in pregnancy, her stomache had bulged. She couldn't fit into any of her shirts and now had stolen all of Draco's at this point. She could barely stand for thirty minutes without wanting to sit down and rest. The baby kicked a lot which got her quite excited, especially when Draco was in the room. It seemed as if the baby knew who her father was the minute he walked into a room. Only twice had she sent Draco on a wild goose chase for strawberry ice cream and pickle juice in the middle of the night when he stayed over at her flat.

She knew this would be hard and already they fought and they hadn't even lived together yet. Though she knew she didn't have to worry as she knew no couple was perfect and couldn't always get along 100% of the time. Ginny and Harry were almost perfect though, they made their relationship easy. Though she knew that Harry was a quiet person and liked to keep to himself, and it was harder for him to open up to people. Whereas Ginny sometimes didn't understand the relationship between the Golden Trio. It just meant that she knew that even though she wanted everything to be perfect she needed to relax every now and then and Draco brought that out of her, even though he was way too protective.

"You shouldn't be lifting that." He said, taking the box out of her hands.

"I'm not handicapped Draco."

"No, but you are pregnant, the healer specifically said not to lift anything heavy or that could strain your back. If there is something heavy, let me deal with it."

"You know I don't like feeling useless, I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Why don't you go shopping with Weaslette?"

"She has a name, and she's busy spending the day with Luna, they're deciding on what floral arrangement they want for the wedding."

"Ah, that's right, Loony and Weasley are tying the knot, I forgot."

"Yes, and since I'm a Bridesmaid I expect you to be on your best behaviour during the wedding."

"Who says I'm invited?"

"I saw the invitation on your coffee table last week, I know you were invited." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Fine, I'll try and play nice."

"Good," She pecked him on the cheek before going up the stairs to examine what he had done so far to the cottage. The bedroom looked a lot better than it had before, it was painted a cream peach colour and the furniture was elegant between both hers and his personalities that it just simply fit perfectly.

"Do you like it?" He asked, coming up behind her before wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her stomache.

"It looks perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome, now I do hope that since I'm doing most of the work I'd be getting some kind of reward later." He said with a wink.

She pursed her lips, "We'll see."

**XXX**

"Potter, Weasley, please come see me in my office."

"Right away sir." Harry said, Ron nodded following just behind his best friend. They had been given two weeks off since they'd been back due to Hermione's condition and since they now knew their best friend's life was in fragile hands they weren't sure how to take it. They could blame Malfoy but it wasn't his fault completely either and Hermione was adamant about keeping the baby by any circumstances. They were scared for her and sometimes talked to her on eggshells afraid to set her off. They didn't know what they'd do if they lost her. After all they've been through, surviving a war together.

They wondered what they were going to do about Greyback now that they knew he had never left London. Hermione had informed them of this news while in the hospital. He also was near Diagon Alley since he had attacked Pansy Parkinson just two weeks ago as well. He obviously had accomplices, the question was who.

"Alright, I would inform Mr. Malfoy of this news when you get the chance, as he'll be needed on the case. There was disturbances last night of loud noises near Hogsmeade, it was reported to me this morning and I would like you three to check it out. It could be nothing, or it could have something to do with Greyback."

"Yes sir," Ron said, while nodding his head and leaving the office with Mr. Tajo' information in hand.

"Do you reckon we should just send an owl?" Harry asked.

"Well I know that he's been busy with the cottage, I doubt he'd welcome us on his front steps."

"He wouldn't have a choice otherwise, Hermione's our best friend, he has no say."

They ended up sending a letter after all just in case, they didn't want to have to be in Malfoy's presence any longer then they had to. The only reason Ron had invited Malfoy to his wedding was because of Luna and Hermione. Both girls were adamant whether Ron liked the bloke or not. He replied and told them he'd meet them in Hogsmeade within the hour.

Two thirds of the Golden Trio apparated a block away from the correct address that Mr. Tajo had given because they didn't want to give their identity away, nor did they want other wizards and witches being suspicious that they were there in the first place. Draco showed up twenty minutes later, covered in what looked like paint, he apparently didn't have enough time to change.

"What happened to you?"

"I was painting the kitchen, using my wand but Hermione caught me and told me I had to do in the muggle way. So thus my clothes covered in paint."

"Tough luck, I remember Hermione tends to do that, go on a rampant about doing everything muggle and not to always rely on the wand for everything."

"Well either way I have to get used to it or I'll never hear the end of it." He told them,

"Now, what exactly was the disturbance that was reported?"

**XXX**

Hermione looked around the newly painted kitchen in awe. It was exactly how she pictured it, though she was glad that Draco had smell proofed the room so that the paint fumes weren't anywhere near her or the baby as it was dangerous for their health. As the paint was still drying, she chose to go into the living room to read when she heard a pop from outside indicating someone had just apparated over. They had set up the wards only a day ago, so only their closest friends had access to their home. To muggles and otherwise wizards and witches the cottage was unplottable.

She peaked through the newly put up curtains, to see who was on the other side, but no one was there. She felt a gust of air come through the cottage even though she was sure no window was open. She brushed it off as nothing, though kept her wand out in the open just in case. She wasn't an auror for nothing, though she was pregnant now, didn't mean she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Another pop was heard and this time she heard Ginny's voice calling out to her.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"Luna and I just finished the floral arrangements and we needed to go over when we're going for our dresses. We thought we'd get mine or Luna's at the same time to save time."

"That sounds like a good idea." She told Ginny, " Did you by chance apparate over earlier?"

"No, just now, why?"

"I thought I heard someone apparate but when I looked through the window, there was no one there."

"Sorry Hermione, I don't know who it was. The cottage is coming along."

"Despite my nagging, Draco making things happen."

"And how is the baby?"

"She's good, kicking a lot lately and I'm mostly trying not to stress myself though with Greyback on the loose, it's really hard."

"Don't let yourself worry about it, let Ron, Harry and Draco deal with it. It's their job, your's is to relax."

"I'm still an Auror too, just cause i'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"I realize that, but right now your main concern is that baby of yours. Don't you remember what you told me at the hospital?"

_She had just woken up from a long awaited nap, Draco had long gone home and Harry and Ron had sat with her for the better of two hours while she'd been sleeping._

"_You guys don't have to stay here you know." She told them._

"_Of course we were going to stay." Ron said at once._

"_We've always been there for each other, we're not going to stop now." Harry continued._

_She grabbed both of their hands and squeezed lightly. "Thank you."_

"_We hate leaving you like this, but we've been gone for the past two weeks without food or sleep. We'll try to come back early tomorrow morning." _

"_Take care of yourself Hermione, we'll be back tomorrow."_

"_Alright." She said, she was starting to get drowsy, from all the potions the healer had given her. The next thing she knew, it was morning when she woke up next. She must have dozed off quickly. She hated hospitals, even as a young child, it was only when she started Hogwarts that she'd been there more often than she liked. _

_When she opened her eyes, Ian was sitting next to her bed. After their dispute, she was grateful for Ginny's presence who had shown up at that moment._

"_Ginny!"_

"_Hermione, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine now."_

"_Good, we've tried getting a hold of your parents but there's been no answer, we even tried to use the fellytone."_

_She laughed lightly, "Gin, it's called the _telephone_, both you and Ron clearly have a hearing lapse, no matter how many times Harry and I repeat it."_

"_Sorry." She said sheepishly. Then her expression turned serious. "We've heard what happened, Draco told us."_

"_I really don't want to think about it right now, my main concern right now is the baby and not myself. I just want this baby to live."_

"_I know, but you have to understand from our point of you what it could mean if we lost you." Ginny said. "We'd be heartbroken, I can't imagine how Harry and Ron would take it if we were to loose you. I know I won't be able to handle it. Your my best friend Hermione."_

"_And you're mine. I would love nothing more than to see my daughter walk down the aisle for her wedding, or have more children, but it doesn't mean it will happen. I just have to accept it."_

"_Alright, I will let this drop for now, but since you said children, I'm gonna assume they'd be with Draco?" She asked with uncertainty though with a smile on her face._

"_Sometimes Ginny, you scare me. It's like you know everything before I even have to tell you."_

"_So?"_

"_He said he cared about me, and he kissed me."_

_Ginny then let out a girlish scream, and proceeded to hug her best friend lightly, she since she knew she was still in pain. "I knew it! I told you it would happen! What did you say, what happened?"_

"_I kissed him back, and I told him I cared for him too, and that we've decided to try dating. It doesn't mean anything serious though, we're taking things slow."_

"_I'm so happy for you!"_

"_I guess I'm happy for me too."_

"I told you that I didn't care about myself and my main concern was to care for the baby." Hermione exclaimed knowing her best friend was right.

"Exactly, so let's focus on this baby for now. Have you had any more pain since you left the hospital?"

"Just minor cramps but the healers said that would happen, I just have to be cautious and have a lot of bedrest."

"Exactly, so let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired, Ginny, stop treating me like a child, I can take care of myself." Hermione said stubbornly.

"You have bags under your eyes from lack of sleep Hermione, which means you're stressed and not sleeping like you're supposed to. Therefore since Draco is not here, it's my job to make sure you're sleeping."

"Fine, I will go lie down, but I'm not going to sleep."

"Suit yourself."

Once Hermione had gotten help from Ginny, as stairs were becoming an issue since she was in pain, they confirmed their plans for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses, Ginny left Hermione to toss and turn. Once Hermione had laid down in her new furnished bedroom, she pulled a book from the side table and proceeded to read. She was determined to stay awake until Draco came home even though she could feel her eyes drooping.

She woke up to a sound of a crash, she glanced at the clock, noticing it was pretty late and Draco had not returned, she was slightly panicked. She grabbed her wand and walked down the stairs slowly, not expecting anyone or anything. She heard movement from behind her and glanced quickly and she let out a scream.

"Well well, Ms. Granger, it seems we meet again only this time, by tomorrow you'll be dead, including that half-blood bastard child."

"Lucius?"

He just smirked at her, pointing his wand at her.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said hesitantly.

"You've been misinformed it seemed." He said. "I recall being missing from the wanted posters around the Ministry, and assumed that since they hadn't been able to catch me in four years that I was declared dead, but you and I both know that isn't true anymore is it?"

"Does Draco know this?"

"Ah, you and my disgraceful son are an item now, what a pity for him to come to find you dead. Poor poor Draco." He said.

Hermione knew that even with her wand and her knowledge of spells there was no way she could stop him herself. Considering her condition at the moment, it was very likely she'd live to survive the night. Lucius was a Death Eater had been for years and he had no ounce of sympathy for anyone and it seemed that it included his own flesh and blood. She then remembered what Harry had told her about Lucius during the war. He had killed Narcissa, with no mercy, no ounce of remorse. He didn't care that his son had watched, all he cared about was pleasing his master.

Then a thought occurred to her, if she could just distract him long enough than she could send a message through patronus to Draco. But the question was how would she be able to distract him, from killing her and her baby.

"How did you get in?" We just placed the wards, there was no way you could have gotten in." She said.

"Some of your wards are by blood oath, and obviously my son didn't think about this when he put them up. Either he is stupid or pure genius in my case, and since we both have the same blood however his may be dirty now for associating with you, I was able to get in."

"There's no way, I don't believe you."

"Well for an auror yourself, you're not very sure of your own wards and they're suppose to be impossible to get through. I'd be worried for the Ministry."

"Ministry? What do you know of Greyback?"

"Ah, I didn't peg you to be stupid Granger, I knew you'd figure it out." He said at once with a smile.

"You've been behind the killings."

"Very good Granger, you solved the puzzle. Ten points to Gryffindor!" He was mocking her, but she didn't care at the moment, she needed this, this distraction if only for a moment longer.

"And do you know what happens now? I'm going to kill you, quite slowly, you see, I have found muggle weapons quite fasinating, knives in particular. As well as my son coming to your rescue will be quite pitiful since Greyback is now probably distracting those numbskulls you call friends. They won't stand a chance, as I've hoped you'd be here all by your lonesome. This plan couldn't have come at a more perfect opportunity."

Her grip on her wand had tightened, what was she going to do now, if she thought about it, Greyback was strong for a werewolf, but going against three powerful aurors wasn't necessarily wise for him either. Would they be able to handle him? She didn't know why she worried for them so much with the worst possible murderer in her presence at the moment. She was in a much more serious situation than them, but what could she do?

"Stupefy!" She heard shout. Her wand was blown away, across the wand where she had no access to it, even if she ran, she knew Lucius would get to it first. "Now are you going to cooperate Mudblood or am I going to have to make you?"

**Author's Notes: Alright, so after a brief but long awaited chapter! How was it? What's going to happen now? Well you'll just have to find out! So as you know I've had a huge amount of writer's block over the last couple of months and I'm so sorry for that. I hate giving you guys a crap chapter rather than take quite a bit more months to make it better. Though I know my spelling and grammar is horrible, I hope it's not too terrible that you can't enjoy it. I hope that I'll have another chapter posted soon, for those of your still sticking around, thank you so much for the support and the lovely reviews you give. I will usually respond to your reviews so don't think I'm ignoring any of you!**

**Thanks once again!**

**Please read & review!**

**sammm**


	20. Safe & Sound

**Baby of Mine**

**Plot: 'Malfoy, I'm pregnant.' 'Well then I feel sorry for the bloke that knocked you up.' 'You're the father.' The two ex-students get into a little bit of a mess after a Ministry party, and have to deal with the consequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or the characters. **

**Previously:**___**Her wand was blown away across the floor where she had no access to it, even if she ran, she knew Lucius would get to it first. "Now are you going to cooperate Mudblood or am I going to have to make you?"**_

**Chapter Eighteen: Safe & Sound**

"Why do I get the feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Draco muttered. The area of London they were in was entirely too quiet contrary to the complaint they had received about twenty minutes ago.

The streets were deserted, the street lamp that had once lit the street had been smashed in and there was tons of litter on the ground. The houses that surrounded the small part of town were quiet, almost as if no one lived there. Shutters left open, there was no movement in sight.

"I don't know but we were told we needed to be here and yet I don't see anyone in sight. It almost seems deserted." Ron stated.

"Exactly." Draco said.

"So what we're all agreeing upon is that we were lead here under false pretences. Question is, why?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Tajo, knows what he's doing, he wouldn't send us here for no reason, would he?"

"Beats me, I'd say we have a quick look around and leave. There's not exactly much keeping us here."

Suddenly they heard a loud pop in the middle of the street. There now stood which used to be an empty street stood a black figure of what they thought was a man. Upon closer look they noticed the ragged clothing, the heavy breathing, blood dripping from his lips. "You won't be going anywhere." A new voice exclaimed, surprising them all.

On closer inspection, they saw the very person they'd been searching for the past couple of months. "Greyback".

They all moved at once, their wands in hand with a spell on their tongue. It was easily three against one; there was no chance they could loose.

**XXX**

"_Now are you going to cooperate Mudblood or am I going to have to make you?"_

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to see if her wand less magic would work in this situation. Though it was quite hopeless as the baby was draining her magic and she was already weak enough as it was from her a fall. What she wouldn't wish for Draco to return, there was no way out of this under these circumstances. Greyback was now up against the best Aurors in the ministry, and she was facing the deadliest Death Eater who was supposed to be in Azkaban.

"Well other than you dead, nothing." He said. "Actually that's a lie, I want my son to suffer, and I want Potter and Weasley dead. And that baby, that bastard torn from your body and massacre. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"Please no, not the baby." Hermione was going to do anything in her power to protect this baby even if this meant she died in the process. She was only six months along, almost seven but the healers had told her the baby wouldn't last full term anyways due to her fall and other complications. She would have to be put to sleep in order for the baby to come out. There was no way she was going to be able to do this naturally. She cursed Bellatrix Lestrange a thousand times over in this moment. She had ruined almost everything.

"You're asking me to spare you, is that what you're trying to tell me Mudblood?" Lucius laughed, a bitter laugh. She wondered how Narcissa had ever loved a man full of evil or how Draco had he grown up this way, living in his father's shadow. She knew full well that having a father like Lucius could damage your metabolism not to mention emotionally. She had wondered how Draco had come out unscarred and such a humble person within reason, not that she didn't want to pulverize him sometimes.

She thought of life and how much she had accomplished. What had become of her? She was a successful Auror, mother to be and in love with Draco Malfoy. She had come to the conclusion in a mill second. She was _in love_ with Draco Malfoy, heart-stopping love, in which she couldn't breathe without him. They'd only been dating since her accident but she'd known him longer, almost nine years in fact. Had she known years ago that she would be in love with her enemy, she'd thought they were insane.

She didn't know when it happened exactly but she felt it in her gut, heartbreak that she would never see him again. He'd been her source of comfort; she relied on his ability to adapt to any situation. He hadn't turned her away when she told him she was pregnant, he had never let her down thus far. He was the perfect gentleman. When he was in Hogwarts she could claim he was the most annoying, cocky pureblood, egotistical bastard and yet now years later she could never see him as such. He was stubborn and did think that the world revolved around him most of the time. But he loved his child, more than she thought possible. She had wished she'd gotten to know Draco under different circumstances.

She had loved Ron, as her first love but they had been friends first. They'd grown since their days in Hogwarts and she had loved him. But they both knew they were better off as friends and their relationship hadn't been ruined because of it. Ian had been a surprise; she hadn't expected a relationship with him to surface never the less when she was restoring her parent's memories. It was neither unwelcome nor strange. He was a perfect gentleman, pulling her chair before he sat down, sending her roses during her work hours. The proposal had shocked her and she ended up saying no, not due to her not loving him enough but due to she wasn't ready. Even at 24 years old, she knew she wasn't ready to have a child. It was unexpected surprise that she loved with all her heart but wouldn't change for anything.

"Please no, I'll do anything."

"There's nothing I could possibly want from a _Mudblood_ like you. So there's really no use in you begging."

"How did you escape Azkaban?" In a moment of distraction, any reason for him to keep talking.

"Did you seriously think that if Black could escape in 93' what was to stop another Death Eater escaping?"

"Sirius Black was no Death Eater! The Ministry cleared this up years ago. You're an animagus? But animagus are detected once turned, the Ministry would known the instant you turned."

"Not when you're using Dark Magic. Did you honestly think I would want to get caught? Even with the Dementors gone, Azkaban was no place for me." He said with a smile. "An eagle is quite a fitting animal for me, don't you think?"

"How did you escape?"

"The guards have to switch shifts and within the fifteen minutes between guards I changed form and flew through the bars. Quite simple isn't it?" Within seconds of conversation he'd pulled out his wand without her noticing and a knife in his other hand. "Enough chatting, I'd say it was high time I killed you."

She tried to run, barely running into the wall trapped between the kitchen and the living room. She felt a fierce sharp in the back her leg. She looked down to see the knife cut right through her skin, blood dripping down her leg. "Not to worry, Granger. I have plenty more where that one came from."

She grabbed at the knife, pulling it out of her leg. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, she knew in that moment; she wouldn't make it out of this alive. Her baby and herself weren't going to live, she wouldn't see Draco again, nor Harry, Ginny and Ron. She had survived the war only to die at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. She was finally happy and now this Death Eater was going to rip her life out of her hands.

She brought the knife towards him, ready to swing at him. "_Accio knife._' She heard him say. She had quite the grip on the knife but it wasn't enough for his strength or his magic. The grip on the knife had cut her hand. "These muggle instruments are doing quite the more damage then I thought." That's when she felt another stab to her leg; almost in the exact spot as her other wound. The bloody wound was getting deeper and bigger. She didn't know how much longer before her leg would give out and collapse on her and loose all feeling.

She knew she had to do something; she couldn't willingly herself to give up. No matter how hard it was, knowing she was loosing everything. She would not give up; anything to wipe that stupid smirk off Lucius Malfoy's face would be more than satisfying. She would fight him or die trying. She got up with enough force from the pain from her leg and rushed at him, trying for her wand or the knife whichever he had less grip on. She managed for her wand with enough force as he was shooting spells at her. She managed to block most of them until he shouted one particular spell at her.

"_Crucio!"_

She knew what it felt to be under this spell beforehand and knew that she barely survived it the first time. Damn Bellatrix Lestrange and damn Lucius Malfoy. She could feel a thousand knives ripping through her skin, piercing every bone in her body. She tried not to scream, barely holding on, her hand on her mouth preventing what immense pain she was going through.

"Now don't be shy, Mudblood."

Once the curse was lifted off of her, she was able to move but already weak she couldn't put much of a fight when he grabbed the knife once again. She felt a punch towards her face, as she tried to block with her hands while unbalanced she felt the knife go into her thigh and then release and straight into her stomach. She could feel her eyes closing as she fought, twisting her body from his grip. It was no use, she had lost and she couldn't do anything anymore. She wasn't strong enough to win this fight.

As her eyes closed, she thought of her family and friends of their reactions. She felt another blow to her stomach, the blood dripping from his fingers from the grip on the knife. All this pain, willing for her to cry out but she did not, she would not let the satisfaction of him beating her.

"Say goodbye Mudblood, for you will never see your friends, my son or your baby ever again."

And her eyes closed one final time.

**XXX**

She opened her eyes, noticing the bright lights surrounding her vision. Once her eyes adjusted to the lights, she wondered where she was or how long it's been since she'd been asleep. She couldn't even remember the last memory she had being awake. Was this heaven? All she could see were bright white walls and fluorescent lights. She could hear loud noises but couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Ah dear, you're awake."

Her vision was still blurry but once focused she noticed a woman in bright healer robes, contrast to the white walls in her room. "Do you know where you are?"

She opened her mouth to say anything, but the words wouldn't come to her. Her throat felt dry, like she hadn't talked in days. "St. Mungo's?" She asked.

The healer than produced her wand and conjured a plastic cup with water filled with ice cubes. Her arms felt drained; it felt like years since she'd moved. The healer than reached out and poured the cup filled with water down her throat, grateful for the hospitality given at this moment. Once she was able to clear her throat and properly speak for the time being, the healer continued.

"Good." She then noticed a clipboard at hand, with a quick-quotes quill writing down her response. "Do you know who you are?"

"Hermione Jean Granger." She was glad she could remember her own name yet let alone of why she was in St. Mungo's in the first place, what had happened to her?

"What was the last thing you remember?"

She thought for a moment, she couldn't remember much, all she knew that she felt an immense pain. Especially in her lower region, as if something had been ripped out of her body and she'd been reattached. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Hmm." The healer left off. She didn't like that tone and wanted to know what was going on. What was she suppose to remember?

"Do you know the date Miss Granger?"

"October, isn't it?" It had almost been Halloween, she remembered. Had she missed the holiday?

The healer just continued to jot down her notes with her quick-quotes quill. Hermione wanted to know what was going on. She could barely move and her legs were quite sore. She wanted to stand, stretch, be able to move her limbs at any cost but she knew it was inevitable. It seemed she'd been in St. Mungo's for quite some time. No matter how many times Harry and Ron had been sent here over the years, these hospital beds were never comfy.

How long had she been in the hospital? Why was she in the hospital in the first place? She wondered where everyone where Harry or The Weasley's were? Had they come to visit her? Was Draco here too?

It all came back to her, the memory flashing before her eyes.

"What happened to me?"

"It's December 24th Miss Granger. You've been in a coma for the past two months."

Coma, she knew they existed in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world? She'd been in a coma for two months? What had happened to her? "But, how can that be?"

"You came in severely injured, in fact we weren't sure if you'd survive the night."

She remembered blacking out and wondered what had happened afterwards. She must have apparated with someone to St. Mungo's. Where were Draco or Harry and Ron for that matter? Why was she all alone? Her parents must have been sick with worry. Then the last thought came to her at once. She moved her arms slightly, noticing with extreme pain that every limb in her body was numb, she must have been dosed with a lot of potions to keep her from feeling most of the pain she knew would surely come in a few hours now that she was awake.

She felt her stomach and noticed the absence of the budge. The baby she had carried for the last six months was no longer there. It was in that last thought she broke down and cried, her heart breaking as she wept.

**Author's Note: So once again I have writer's block which I guess is nothing new for me. I'm really sorry everyone for the long forgotten story, I'm still writing I promise. Updates are just a little slow at the moment but I will finish this story. I think there's about 3 more chapters left or so, I'm not too sure. Thank you to all of you who have stuck around!**

**Sorry for all the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes, I don't currently have a beta. **

**Please read & review**

**sammm**


End file.
